


The Warrior and the Wildflower

by LiesandJintrigue



Series: The Warrior and the Wildflower AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Semi-historical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: One was a warrior, left for dead during the war of the lowlands, and lost deep in the forest.One was a shepherd, living peacefully among the wildflowers high in the mountains.They came from two different worlds, living vastly different lives, and yet it seems that fate has decided their paths were to cross. Will they find love through each other, or will their differences tear them apart?





	1. Hello, Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [gif](https://pa1.narvii.com/6501/b8566b9ed99ebb054fa862e3bf4752793032e7fe_hq.gif) and spiraled out of control into this au. Co-authored and cross-posted by KittyTaekwoon on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1358264/the-warrior-and-the-wildflower-angst-drama-romance-leo-vixx-hakyeon-ravi-hongbin-sanghyuk-jaehwan-rabin)
> 
> More tags will be added later as needed

Hongbin woke from his dreams to the sounds of soft bleating, as he did every day. He lay still for a few minute, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light inside his cabin. Although the fire had burned low, Hongbin was snug and warm under his sheepskin blanket, his trusty dog, Dog next to him. He was vaguely aware of figures moving about just past his peripheral, but he didn't move to watch them. The sheep in their pen always knew when it was time to rouse, their minds singularly on breakfast.

 

With a sigh Hongbin rolled to sit up, knuckling the sleep from his eyes. He looked into the glowing embers of last night's fire, spots of light dancing across his vision. As he crouched to stand, his joints creaked, causing him to groan. Dog cocked his head to the side, watching Hongbin curiously.

 

“Don't give me that look, you're not exactly a puppy anymore either.” He mumbled at the dog, straightening out slowly with a wince.

 

Hongbin hadn't quite reached his twenty-fifth name day and he already felt as ancient as Elder Cha, the village chieftain. He stiffly set about packing his things for the long day ahead of him, nudging aside Dog from blocking his path. Once his pack was secured, he grabbed his crook from where it leaned against the wall and opened the door to the sheep pen. Hongbin silently counted as the sheep followed Dog out the open door. 

 

“Fourteen and fifteen makes the flock.” 

 

Hongbin followed the sheep out the door into the cool morning air. The sky was just beginning to lighten behind the crest of the mountain, the village still mostly in the shadows. His first stop of the day was to Taekwoon, the village healer’s hut to pick up some salve. With the heat of midsummer, the stinging insects had returned to the meadow and the salve would soothe any bites he received. He rapped the door softly and waited until a still very sleepy Taekwoon cracked it open.

 

“Good morning~” Hongbin gave Taekwoon his brightest smile, letting his dimples show.

 

“It’d be better if I was still sleeping,” Taekwoon grumbled. He motioned for Hongbin to come inside and disappeared into his storeroom.

 

Inside Hongbin saw the eyes of several cats glowing in the rafters. The healer tried to justify that they kept the mice out of his herb stores, but everyone knew that he had a soft spot for the cats.

 

Cats always unnerved Hongbin a bit; they seemed to watch him with an intelligence no animal should have. He shifted uncomfortably under the eyes watching him from the ceiling, wishing Taekwoon would hurry back.

 

“Here’s your salve.” Taekwoon interrupted Hongbin’s train of thought and the shepherd turned to face him. He had a small pouch filled with a few salve containers already prepared for Hongbin to take.

 

“How did you know? I hadn’t even asked yet.” Hongbin asked, raising a brow as he took the pouch from Taekwoon.

 

“It’s hard not to know when you come for it every time when the weather gets this warm.” Taekwoon responded matter-of-factly.

 

Hongbin let out a playful chuckle. “Well, thanks anyways, I appreciate it.” He said, flashing the healer another dimpled smile before turning towards the door.

 

“Be careful out there.” Was all that Taekwoon said as he watched Hongbin exit his hut.

 

Once outside, Hongbin took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh mountain air and the sweet scent of the flowers that had bloomed everywhere. While he wasn’t a fan of the insects during the warm weather, he loved the flowers that painted the mountains with their colorful petals. They always made his days of work a bit brighter. The sun had slightly risen higher up as well, its light finally reaching the small village. Hongbin knew then that the rest of the village would slowly come to life as the residents awoke, and he started the short journey back to his flock of sheep, who were all grazing in the meadow further down the hill of the mountain. 

 

When he reached his flock, Hongbin was surprised to find another person among them. The person had their back to him but it was a figure he knew well. If the slim waist hadn't clued him in, the loud, cheerful voice was a dead giveaway. 

 

“Jaehwan, when did you get back?” Hongbin called out as he came closer. Jaehwan wheeled around to face him, a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Greetings Binnie! I just got back this morning. I saw these sheep here and thought I'd wait for their shepherd.” Jaehwan reached out to clap Hongbin heartily on the shoulder. 

 

“And what news do you bring with you this time?”

 

Jaehwan was a tradesman who travelled between the villages that dotted the side of their mountain. He not only sold goods but traded in gossip as well, which proved just as profitable. Very few travelled outside the village, much less as far as Jaehwan did so any news he had collected was valuable.

 

“A baby was born to the miller on the other side of the mountain, but it looks nothing like the miller. There was a land dispute that ended in fistifcuffs in the next village over.” 

 

“Ah and a bit of bad business. There's rumors that the lowlanders are at war. Their king has been fighting off usurpers” Jaehwan said, his voice dropping. 

 

“You mean that up jumped war lord?” Hongbin frowned. The lowlanders had been in a war once many years ago before Hongbin had been born. Elder Cha had often told them the story of two brothers who had ravaged the land trying to claim they each had the right to rule. In the end, one brother was killed and the other was not terribly well liked. Hongbin remembered Elder Cha had meant the story to be a lesson whenever the village children would fight among themselves. 

 

Despite having taken over most of the lowlands, the so-called king never bothered with the mountain villages, the forest surrounding the base of the mountain being too treacherous to risk sending emissaries.

 

“Unfortunate, but honestly it doesn’t really concern us either.” Jaehwan added with a shrug. “Since they never come to this side of the land, it’s not like we have to worry about them disturbing us, right?”

 

Hongbin nodded in response. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Jaehwan hummed before stretching his arms. “Well, if you don’t mind I’m going to rest back at your cabin for a bit.” He said with a small yawn. “Traveling through these mountains from village to village gets so tiring sometimes.”

 

Hongbin let out a small laugh. “You know you’re always welcome in my home, Jaehwan.”

 

“Good to know,” Jaehwan chuckled as he headed up the hill. 

 

Soon he was out of sight and Hongbin was left alone with his sheep. The day was steadily warming as the sun rose higher and Hongbin plodded along behind his sheep as they grazed peacefully. He couldn't help but to think about the rumors of war Jaehwan had mentioned. It was unlikely to affect life in the quiet village but he felt sorry for the innocent lowlanders below that got caught in the middle. Hongbin shook his head to clear the negative thoughts. It would do him no good to stress over matters he couldn't help.

 

Sometime in the mid-afternoon, Hongbin found himself dozing off as he sat on a rock overlooking the meadow. The sun warmed rock  was the perfect place to watch his sheep while Dog roamed the outskirts making sure there was no danger nearby. A sudden commotion down the hill startled Hongbin, almost making him tumble from the rock. He grabbed his crook and dashed off in the direction he heard Dog barking, his feet slipping over the meadow grass. At the bottom of the slope where the field met the forest, Dog growled menacingly. At first Hongbin's mind flew to thoughts of wolves, though none had been spotted since the previous winter. He followed  Dog's line of sight to find not a wolf, as feared, but a man with a stick sitting under the trees.

 

“Stay back, mutt. I don't want to hurt you,” the man called out, feebly waving his stick. Hongbin edged closer to where Dog was crouched, he could see the man’s pale face twisted with pain. The man was wearing some kind of armor, or what remained of it anyway. From where he stood, Hongbin could make out blood stains splashed across the scales on the man’s chest, his pauldrons and even on his tattered pants. Whoever this man was, he had met with some trouble. 

 

Hongbin gasped quietly at the sight. He could only wonder what this man had been through. Then his mind quickly went back to the rumors Jaehwan had relayed to him about the war in the lowlands.

 

“Is he… a lowlander? How did he get here?” He whispered to himself. He shook his head in dismissal, he’d have to save the questions for later. For now, he knew he had to help this man, as it looked like he was going to pass out at any given moment.

 

Hongbin drew closer to the treeline, making his movements as non-threatening as possible. He didn't fancy meeting the sharp end of the stick the man held. 

 

“Dog, heel,” Hongbin commanded. Dog stopped growling and lay down in the grass, his eyes still alert on the stranger. The man reeled back when he heard Hongbin's voice, his head lolling on his shoulders.

 

“Sir, are you alright? Do you need help?” Hongbin called out, still keeping a safe distance.

 

The man's eyes found Hongbin's and Hongbin felt his heart pick up speed. The man's expression was that of reverence and it seemed to be directed right at Hongbin.

 

“Hello, flower. Don't concern yourself with a lowly weed like myself. I'll soon return to the earth in peace.”

 

Hongbin's cheeks grew warm and he was suddenly at a loss for words. Before he could muster a response, the man tipped over and sprawled on the grass. Hongbin ran to him without a second thought to any danger, turning the man onto his side. A cursory glance told Hongbin that the man had multiple serious injuries. Upclose Hongbin was able to see the man's face more clearly, and he was surprised. Despite the blood and bruises, it was obvious he was handsome. The man groaned in pain and Hongbin snapped to attention. If he didn’t find a way to help this man, then he wouldn't make it much longer. Hongbin glanced back up the slope towards the village. There was no way he could haul the man up the steep hill on his own but he also didn't think he could risk exposing the other villagers to this lowlander either. Setting his jaw with determination, Hongbin rose to his feet.

 

“I won't let you die here.” He told the unconscious man. 

 

With one last look at the man, Hongbin turned and ran up the slope to the village.

  
  
  
  



	2. War Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Wonshik had lived a life he believed in: trust your king, trust your friends, trust yourself. When threats of war break out across the land, Wonshik learns the hard truth behind that trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes blood, violence and death of minor/background characters. Also please note that the names of Wonshik's friends were picked at random and aren't meant to be any of the actual idol/actors by the same name.

Wonshik had never considered himself to be a bad person or someone with many enemies. People described him as loyal and trustworthy, a good friend to have. When he entered his military training, his superiors praised him for his hardwork and dedication. His trainers commended him on his skill with the axe, though they lamented that his archery needed work. Wonshik wasn't the perfect soldier, far from it, but he was a good man. He always followed orders without hesitation, and he was there to help his fellow soldiers when they were in danger.

 

Though he got along with almost all of the other soldiers at the camp, there were a few in particular he felt a strong bond with. They had been assigned together when they first joined and Wonshik became fast friends with them.There were the twins, Minhyuk and Minseok, who weren't the sharpest, but were deadly when they worked together. They preferred each other’s company to mingling with the other soldiers other than their squad. Where there was one brother, the other wasn't far behind. Even on the battlefield they almost always fought together, watching each other’s backs. 

 

Siwon was a big bear of a man, unusually tall and broadly built with rough, scarred hands. Even Wonshik, with his tall stature, only came up to Siwon’s shoulder. Wonshik knew better than to ask about the scars, though he’d heard a fire had been involved. The last person that had asked, rather rudely, had their arm snapped like a twig in those massive hands. Siwon didn't talk very often but he was more than expressive on the battlefield, letting out screams that chilled Wonshik to the bone no matter how many times he'd heard them.  

 

Rounding out their squad was their self-appointed leader, Jungwoo. Self-confident and with a strong belief he was a born leader, Jungwoo had gotten the boys in and out trouble since the day they'd all met. The man was a bit too cocky at times for Wonshik's tastes, but they got along well. There had been countless times that Jungwoo had covered for Wonshik when he had overslept and missed drills or the time he had accidentally shot an arrow through the commander's window. Wonshik was more than a little fond of the older boy, having harbored a quiet crush on him since they met. Wonshik was always supporting him wherever he led, but he also felt comfortable voicing his opinion. More often than not Jungwoo would take Wonshik's advice, going as far as to name Wonshik has his “second in command”. 

 

Second in command didn’t mean anything to the other soldiers but  Wonshik liked how Jungwoo called him as such and he felt special. He was young and enjoying life and adventures with his friends. Sometimes their work could get tough, but they all managed to pull through victoriously together. Wonshik really was thankful to have them in his life.

 

Wonshik knew his life as a soldier wasn't the most glamorous, there were times when they would be out of the road for weeks without proper lodging. He had slept on the ground more times than he could count. There were times where he would return to camp covered in sweat and grime so thick he wanted to crawl out of his skin.They had told them in training that this life wasn't going to be an easy one, but if they followed orders, then their king would reward them.

 

And so they were, it wasn't much but it was more than Wonshik had ever owned in his short life. He knew he could make more if he joined the raiding parties that the king denied having any knowledge of, but the men in those groups set Wonshik on edge. They seemed to hold life to such little value and thought nothing of slaying those who stood in their way. Wonshik kept to the patrols mostly, it seldom brought him face to face with life or death situations. Once or twice he'd been threatened by a disgruntled farmer with his scythe or an old maid with her sewing shears, but Wonshik had never truly feared for his life. He was still cloaked in the naivety of youth, feeling invincible with his friends behind him. 

 

That all changed as tensions progressively heightened throughout the lowlands. The king started raising taxes and demanding the commoners produce more and keep less for themselves. Now when Wonshik went on patrol, the villagers would spit in their path or turn their backs when he smiled at them. It was an awful feeling but Wonshik didn't take it personally. He understood their disdain, though it was a shame that he nor his squad could do anything about it, the choice simply wasn’t theirs to make. Wonshik was duty bound to obey the king's orders but he tried not to abandon his own morals. One of those morals was to only kill if there was no other options.

 

The first time Wonshik took a life, it wasn't by choice. His squad had been patrolling the outskirts of a neighborhood particularly known for being rough and tumble, many fights and the occasional murder not being uncommon. They had been tasked with “keeping the king's peace” though it seemed to Wonshik that their mere presence stirred up more trouble. While on a routine two-man patrol, Wonshik had lingered behind Jungwoo and wandered off the road to innocently take a piss. A man had come screaming out of the bushes, a crude knife in his fist and his eyes wild. The man flung himself at the young soldier and they crashed to the ground before Wonshik could even make a sound. Wonshik's mind went blank of all other thoughts other than to not be skewered on the man's dagger. They fought for control until Wonshik finally wrenched the dagger out of the man's grip and slashed out blindly. The man gave a sharp gasp and collapsed on top of him, unmoving. Wonshik lay there under the man, feeling the warmth of his lifeblood flowing out of him and soaking into his clothes. He tried to push the man off, a sudden wave of nausea washing over him at the feeling of the tangle of limbs weighing him down. Wonshik had killed the man but it could have just as easily been the other way around. Jungwoo came crashing through the brush shouting his name. Wonshik let out a choked sob and Jungwoo hauled the body off of him.   
  
"Are you hurt?" Jungwoo asked, running his hands over Wonshik, checking for wounds.

 

Wonshik couldn’t answer, he only sat up and stared blankly at the man’s body. A stream of tears ran down his face and his entire body shook as emotions flooded through his mind. He looked down at his shaking hands, which had been coated in the man’s blood. He didn’t want to believe it, but it was inevitable. He killed someone. Wonshik pushed Jungwoo aside and retched into the bloody grass next to him. He felt like he couldn't breathe as his stomach contracted painfully. It was as if his body was trying to purge the awful memory of the man's death. Jungwoo quietly rubbed Wonshik's back until he was done throwing up. When Wonshik turned back towards his friend, the man gathered him into a tight, comforting embrace. Wonshik continued to sob until Jungwoo hauled him up off the grass to his feet. He straightened Wonshik's tunic and pulled a twig from his hair before pinning him with a stern look.

 

“I'm going to send you back to the barracks for the day but before you go, you need to get it together. You're a soldier and you can't be seen as weak. If you're weak, then the King is weak. Now stop crying.”

 

Wonshik swiped the sleeve of his shirt over his face to clean up his tears as he fought to control his breathing. He looked miserable but Jungwoo deemed him presentable enough, despite being covered in blood, and they walked back to the road. 

 

“Send Siwon back. I'm going to need help getting rid of that.” Jungwoo nodded back towards where they had left the body. Bile stung Wonshik's throat again but he managed to hold himself together, nodding at Jungwoo’s instructions. He began to trudge back in the direction of the barracks, wanting nothing more than to immediately fall into a dreamless sleep. 

 

“Wonshik,” Jungwoo called after him, “It gets easier after the first one.”

 

Wonshik turned away quickly so Jungwoo wouldn't see the tears spilling down his cheeks and hurried off down the road. He didn't want to think about how easy it would be to kill again. He didn't want to have to take another life if he didn't have to.

 

Over the next year, as the king pressed for more power and extended his claim of the lowlands, Wonshik found himself more and more in situations where he had to kill. Wonshik realized Jungwoo had been right.

 

It got easier.

 

*******************

 

There had been a time when Wonshik had trusted in his king, his commanders, his friends. When the news that they would be expanding westward first broke, the thrum of excitement from his fellow soldiers had spilled over onto Wonshik as well. As the days wore on, however, nervousness and an undercurrent of dread replaced that happy feeling. Many of the soldiers fighting alongside Wonshik were like him, young and born after the wounds of the last war had started healing. They were trained for war but they weren’t yet hardened by battle. Everyday they heard the daily casualty reports, listened for the names of friends and loved ones that may have escaped, mourned those who were lost. Many who suffered losses cursed the Westerners and vowed to avenge the dead. Wonshik took comfort knowing that his own mother and younger sister, Jiwon, were far from the fighting, having joined the family Jiwon was to marry into in the east. He only hoped that once the king had expanded his lands, that he would still be alive and able to make the journey back to see his family again. 

 

Their first skirmish with the enemy had been an unexpected smashing success. They caught the enemy unaware where they were making camp near a river. Not expecting to fight so soon, the enemy was wholly unprepared and in disarray. It was more of a slaughter than a battle, with many of the panicked enemy soldiers trying to escape into the river only to drown in their armor. Once the battle was over and Wonshik was alone, he heaved in the bushes and tried to forget the faces of the soldiers he’d slain. 

 

Things had steadily gotten worse as the war campaign began gaining traction. Wonshik was tired of fighting for his life, tired of being around so much death and destruction. He longed for the days of quiet village patrol. He considered asking for a transfer but Jungwoo had other plans.

 

“I'm just saying that I'm getting tired of marching everywhere and being treated like a child. I think it's time we join a raiding party.” Jungwoo told them one night around the fire. Wonshik had been quietly patching his spare tunic when he pricked himself in surprise. He whipped his head up to look at Jungwoo in disbelief. Jungwoo was staring straight back at him, daring Wonshik to say something. Wonshik shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lately Jungwoo had become more distant, less willing to take his advice so Wonshik was wary.

 

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.” Wonshik finally said, averting his gaze from Jungwoo’s. From the other side of the fire one of the twins, Minseok, Minhyuk, Wonshik could never tell, snorted rudely. 

 

“Of course you think it's a bad idea. You never had the stomach for raiding.” 

 

“I don't like that innocent people get hurt on raids.” Wonshik countered, narrowing his eyes over the fire. 

 

“It's ok Shikkie, your secret's safe with us. We're not afraid to get our hands dirty, eh Minhyuk?” Minseok nudged his twin who laughed. Wonshik bristled at their flippant attitude but he turned to Jungwoo instead.

 

“We shouldn’t do this-” He began before Jungwoo held up a hand to interrupt him.

 

“I’ve made my decision. You can stay here and play foot soldier, and might I add, have to kill people anyway. Or, you can come with us and be the look out or something. You won’t even have to join in the raid, just make sure no one sneaks up on us. Either way we’re going, with or without you.” Jungwoo shrugged. He had a point. If Wonshik stayed behind, he’d have to continue facing the enemy without question. If he joined the raiding party, if what Jungwoo said was true, he could watch from a distance. The latter option didn’t quite sit well with Wonshik either. There was no telling what dirty deeds might happen without him knowing. If he went along with them, he might lessen any unnecessary damage his friends might do. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to think of all the possible outcomes.

 

“Fine, I’m in.”

 

**********************

From the time they stepped foot onto the path leading to the village, Wonshik had a nagging feeling something wasn't right. He tried telling Jungwoo but the man simply brushed him off, saying it was Wonshik's nerves. Wonshik knew there was no point trying to convince the twins so he dropped back to where Siwon was plodding along behind the others. 

 

“I think something is up, this feels wrong.” Wonshik whispered to Siwon. The man grunted but otherwise said nothing. 

 

“Seriously, we shouldn't be here,” Wonshik laid his hand on Siwon’s forearm, desperate to make his concerns clear. Siwon shot him a warning glare and Wonshik shrank away.

 

“Your weakness will get you killed one day.” Siwon muttered. Wonshik stopped in his tracks, watching as the man lumbered after the others. It was obvious he wasn't going to change anyone's mind. Wonshik bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming in frustration.

 

Still, Wonshik kept his guard high. His stomach was in knots as uneasiness continued to wash over him the further they walked. He glanced in all directions, feeling as though something, or someone had been keeping watch of the squad. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself, as he was completely positive something bad was going to happen.

 

Jungwoo signalled them to stop and they checked their weapons and armor. Wonshik felt a wave or nausea roll over him as he watched Minhyuk notch an arrow with a grin. He placed a hand on his own hand axe hanging on his belt and reminded himself he was only there as a lookout. Jungwoo nodded to Wonshik to stay where he was and the others snuck towards the village. Wonshik climbed a little ways up a little hill to get a better look over the village. It looked peaceful from where he was crouched but he knew that would soon all change. He began counting slowly backwards from one hundred under his breath. 

 

_ 100...99...98...97… _

 

Overhead some clouds passed over the sun, and Wonshik’s shadow stretched ahead of him. He shifted from one foot to the other, eyes still trained on the village. 

 

_ 75....74...73… _

 

The first scream tore through the silence and Wonshik jumped at the sound. A plume of smoke began rising from the edge of the village, orange flames licking at the thatched roof. Wonshik swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as a bone as more screams punched the air. Wonshik couldn’t stand it anymore, his feet were carrying him down the hill to the village. He ran through the smokey pathways between buildings to find chaos all around him. People were running every which way, some bleeding, all of them had faces twisted with fear. He ran in the direction they were fleeing from, scared at what he might find. When he rounded on of the flaming homes, he came across one of the twins. He guessed it was Minseok since he wasn’t carrying a bow, but he didn’t have time to care. Minseok had an old man on the ground, his dagger pointed at him. The old man was curled around a small box of some kind, clinging on to it like his life depended on it. 

 

“Just hand it over and I won’t have to kill you, you old fool.” Minseok savagely punched the man in the side of the head but he still wouldn’t let go of the box. Exasperated, Minseok drew back to strike him again when Wonshik darted forward and caught his arm. Minseok whipped his dagger around and slashed at the hand holding him back. The dagger bit into Wonshik’s forearm and he cried out but kept his grip on Minseok.

 

“Fuck, Wonshik what are you doing? I could’ve killed you.” Minseok laughed, trying to free himself. His laughter died when he saw the grim look on Wonshik’s face. “What?”

 

Wonshik looked down at the man who lay dazed and bleeding at Minseok’s feet and then back at Minseok.

 

“Leave him be.”

 

“Oh c’mon, it’s a raid, Shikkie. If he’d just hand over the damn box-”

 

“It’s the only thing I have left from my son. He’s died in this damned war.” The old man sobbed from the ground, clutching the box tighter. Minseok rolled his eyes and kicked the man in the side. Red clouded Wonshik’s gaze and he shook Minseok by his arm, jarring him off balance.

 

“You can’t do this, you can’t treat people like this!” He screamed. Despite his rage, tears slipped down Wonshik’s cheeks. Minseok’s expression was a mixture of shock and disgust. While they were distracted, the old man got up and staggered off to safety, disappearing into the smoke. 

 

Wonshik was suddenly exhausted from his outburst, his body feeling heavy with his disappointment.

 

“I knew this was a bad id-” 

 

He was cut off mid sentence from a sharp pain across his face. Releasing Minseok, he gingerly touched his burning cheek, blood wetting his fingers. An arrow was lodged in the wall of the house in front of him. Minseok reeled back in surprise, and he looked over Wonshik’s shoulder, only to see a group of silhouettes heading straight for them.

 

“Shit-- Run!” Minseok exclaimed before turning on his heel and running, not waiting for Wonshik to follow.

 

Wonshik barely had any time to react, he turned his head to see that it was a group of soldiers, and they certainly weren’t ones on their side. Adrenaline shot through his veins as he began sprinting in the same direction Minseok had gone. He didn't get very far before his path was blocked by another soldier. Wonshik skidded to a stop, fumbling at his belt for his hand axe. His heart beat wildly in his chest as the soldier advanced on him. 

 

_ Shit shit shit _

 

Wonshik dodged the soldier's first slash that was aimed right at his midsection. The sword ripped through his tunic, and he narrowly avoided being disemboweled, Wonshik brought his axe down on the juncture between the man's neck and shoulder. He turned his face away in disgust as the man fell choking to the ground. Before he could dislodge his axe, a sharp pain bloomed in Wonshik's lower back. While he had been preoccupied with the dying man, another soldier had run up behind him to bury his dagger into Wonshik. 

 

Wonshik's vision swam and a loud buzzing filled his ears. He brought his elbow up and around, catching the soldier square in the face. The soldier's broken nose gushed red and Wonshik staggered away. He carefully pulled the dagger from his back, letting it clatter to the blood soaked earth at his feet. The only thought in his head was to run. Grabbing his axe from the dead soldier's body, he dashed between the burning houses, one collapsing under the weight of its charred roof, blocking the soldiers pursuing Wonshik. As he continued to run, he heard Jungwoo’s voice in the distance, and he kept going in the direction of his leader’s voice, hoping to finally catch up to the rest of his squad. The adrenaline was beginning to fade away and he slowly felt himself getting dizzier and more exhausted. He knew he was still bleeding from the stab wound, but all he could really do was hope to make it to his squad. If he could make it to them, he'd be safe.

 

Wonshik stumbled his way back up the path they had walked to the village, each step feeling heavier than the last. He was losing strength fast but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. His friends had to have survived and he needed to reach them. 

 

“-Shik!” A voice called out to him near a strand of trees. Wonshik stopped and looked around, the voice had sounded like Jungwoo.

 

“Down here,” the voice called again. The voice was coming from a ditch along the road. Wonshik saw the top of Siwon’s head poking out among the weeds. He limped over to the ditch and peered over the side. His friends were huddled together in the grass, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise alive and well. Wonshik almost sobbed if relief, his axe slipping from his fingers to lay in the grass. His injury finally caught up with him, his knees buckled and he pitched forward, rolling down the embankment. He rolled to a stop at Jungwoo’s feet, the older man towering over him silhouetted against the sky. 

 

“I'm glad I found you.” Wonshik's slurred, his tongue heavy in his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as the pain rolled over him. “I'm...so...glad.”

 

Wonshik had been wrestled none too gently off the ground until he was upright. Someone was helping him walk, or trying to anyway. His vision was spotty at best and his whole body was on fire. For some reason, his legs didn't want to cooperate and Wonshik stumbled over every rock or clump of grass along the bottom of the ditch. In front of him, the twins were pressed close to Jungwoo in heated debate. His head lolled on his neck as he tried to make sense of the half whispered conversation.

 

“What the fuck did you shoot him for?”

 

“He was threatening Minseok, besides, I missed.”

 

“You almost hit me you fucker.”

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

“Are we really just gonna leave him? ”

 

“You guys see how he is. He can’t even walk two steps without stumbling. He’s slowing us down and we don’t have time to just sit around when the enemy is so close.”

 

“Man, Jungwoo, that’s cold.”

 

Wonshik was confused. Who were they talking about leaving behind? They were all present and accounted for and steadily moving forward, or so he thought. His foot caught in a tangle of weeds and sent him tumbling to his knees. Siwon jerked him back up, a thunderbolt of pain making him choke on a scream.

 

“He’s in pain, we should just kill him.” Siwon said quietly, holding Wonshik by his arm. It was then it dawned on Wonshik that they were talking about him. He was the one that was injured and slowing them down. He was the one they were talking about leaving behind. He wanted to protest but his words came out a garbled, unintelligible mess. Jungwoo bit his lip in deliberation, worry etched across his face.

 

“Go put him in next to that tree, at least then if they find him, they’ll think we fled into the woods. Grab his axe, too. He dropped it by the road.”

 

Wonshik tried to resist as Siwon manhandled him over to the strand of trees on the other side of the ditch but it was no use. His strength had long since fled and it was all he could do just to stay standing. Siwon dumped him unceremoniously under the tree, a root jutting out of the ground catching Wonshik painfully in the shin. Wonshik reached out to clutch at Siwon’s boot when he turned to leave. Minseok came over to dislodge Wonshik from Siwon, giving Wonshik a short punch to the face.

 

“Just die in peace you poor bastard.” Minseok said, patting Wonshik on the cheek. Wonshik lay on the ground dazed and bleeding. He couldn’t believe his squad, his friends were leaving him here to die. Minhyuk appeared in his line of vision, a look of pity on his face.

 

“You should have just stayed back as the lookout like you were supposed to. Now you're gonna die because you let us get ambushed,” Minhyuk tsked before moving back out of sight. 

 

Finally Jungwoo knelt next to Wonshik, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Wonshik turned his face to Jungwoo, his eyes pleading. His heart shattered in his chest when he saw the cold indifference in Jungwoo’s eyes.

 

“Jungwoo, please.” He rasped out, trying to reach for his friend.

 

Jungwoo gently knocked his hand away and gave him a reassuring pat.

 

“Your time is up, old friend. You weren’t meant for this hard life anyway. I hope your soul finds peace.”

 

And with that, Jungwoo stood and joined the others. Without a parting glance, they hurried on along the ditch in their flight from the enemy, leaving Wonshik far behind.

 

***********

 

Wonshik didn’t know how long he’d been laying under the tree. He knew at some point he had, thankfully, passed out. When he awoke, the sun was low in the sky behind the hill where the village had been. He wasn’t dead, though he felt like he was, his whole body one mass of pain. Wincing, Wonshik rolled onto his side, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his back. His wound had clotted but his movement had reopened it and he was once again bleeding. There wasn’t much time to worry about his blood loss, however, because Wonshik heard voices on the road. The soldiers his friends had been trying to avoid were indeed in pursuit. Wonshik dragged himself quietly further into the forest, his jaw clenched tightly to avoid crying out in agony. The pain was so intense that tears welled up in his eyes and slowly streamed down the bridge of his nose, but he knew he had to get away lest he be found and killed by the enemy.

 

When he had gotten far enough into the trees that he wouldn't be seen from the road, Wonshik dragged himself to his feet. Going into the forest wasn't ideal but weren't a lot of options that didn't involve dying open to Wonshik in his current predicament. He glanced around his surroundings until he found a patch of moss. He tore off a chunk and squeezed some water out of it into his mouth, which felt like it was full of cotton. Then he carefully reached back to where his wound was still bleeding, hesitating for a moment before packing some of the moss into it. Wonshik bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and he thought he might pass out. Breathing slowly through his nose, Wonshik closed his eyes to stabilize himself. When the wave of pain had lessened, he picked up a fallen branch that might serve as a walking stick and hobbled off into the thick forest. 

 

********

Wonshik had lost track of days. He'd lost track of how many times he'd passed out. He'd plain been lost. The forest seemed like a big maze, the scenery never changing. It was even hard to tell whether it was night or day under the canopy, very little light filtering through the branches above. It gave Wonshik lots of time to think about his friends leaving him behind. He was especially heartsick over the fact that it was Jungwoo’s decision to throw him away. It hurt knowing that Jungwoo could let him go so easily, expected him to just give up and die. If he crossed paths with his old friends again, he'd show them just how hard he was to kill. That is, if he survived the trek through the forest.

 

Around what Wonshik guessed to be the third day, the trees had begun to thin out and Wonshik could see light ahead of him. Finally, he'd found an end to these treacherous woods. There  _ had _ to be civilization on the other side. He was feeling faint and he knew the wound on his back was bleeding again, the oozing trickle of blood rolling down his skin. His walking stick caught against something and snapped, sending Wonshik to his knees and he found his strength had left him.

 

“Dammit, I'll crawl if I have to” Wonshik gritted out. Stabbing his broken stick into the soil, he was able to pull himself along. He refused to die there among the rotting leaves on the forest floor. Roots and small rocks scraped at his hands and knees, opening more cuts in his skin to drain his energy. Just as he was about to give up, he willed one last burst of energy to propel him forward out of the trees and he gave a weak cheer.

 

Wonshik's victory was short lived. Just beyond the trees lay a vast field of flowers that sloped sharply up to the face of a mountain. The field stretched on endlessly to Wonshik's exhausted mind and he fell back under the shade of the trees. Wonshik chuckled softly to himself. He should have known his luck had long abandoned him by now. He leaned against the tree, careful to keep his wound from pressing against the rough bark. Wonshik felt his eyes droop and he felt the last dredges of his energy drain from him, leaving a deep tiredness to settle over him. 

 

“This will probably be my last sleep” he thought, though not sadly. 

 

“At least it's among something beautiful” He turned his face toward the softly swaying flowers, his eyes sliding closed.

 

It felt like he'd slept centuries but also mere seconds before Wonshik heard a sudden loud noise. It had sounded like a dog barking. He struggled to pry his eyes open, his vision blurry both from sleep and his injuries. Just as he suspected, there was a dog standing a few feet from him, barking and growling in a threatening manner at him. He scoffed in annoyance, couldn’t he have a single moment of peace in his current state?

 

Wonshik swung his broken stick in the dog’s direction, albeit rather weakly since he had been so low on strength. “Stay back, mutt. I don't want to hurt you.” Though the dog showed no reaction to his threat, simply continuing to snarl. For a moment Wonshik thought this was truly going to be his end, being torn up by some rabid animal. Then, from a distance he heard a voice suddenly calling out.

 

“Dog, heel!”

 

Wonshik turned his eyes in the direction from where the voice was heard. Standing not far from where he sat, a gorgeous young man stood among the flowers, concern twisting his handsome features. Wonshik felt his heart beat a little faster, proof he hadn't yet succumbed to his many injuries.

 

“Sir, are you ok? Do you need help?” called the handsome man. Wonshik wanted to laugh but it hurt too much. He was far from ok. He hadn't been ‘ok’ in so long. He gave the man a weak smile.

 

“Hello, flower. Don't concern yourself with a lowly weed like myself. I'll soon return to the earth in peace.”

 

The last thing Wonshik saw before the encroaching darkness took him was the man's soft eyes and he thought, perhaps, that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to my beta Anameeka and thanks to KittyTaekwoon for helping co-write this wonderful AU. Please give the fic some views over on her [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1358264/the-warrior-and-the-wildflower-angst-drama-romance-leo-vixx-hakyeon-ravi-hongbin-sanghyuk-jaehwan-rabin). This is dedicated to the Walawala gc, our biggest fans. <3


	3. Shadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin has a big secret to keep but he's never been a good liar. Jaehwan decides to stick to his friend like glue, making everything more complicated. Hongbin just wants to keep Wonshik in the land of the living but how can he do so with Jaehwan following his every move?

After commanding Dog to stay with the flock, Hongbin quickly sprinted up the hillside, panting for breath as he made his way back to the village. The first thing he did was head straight back to Taekwoon’s hut, aiming to receive bandages and medicine for the injured man. He knew the man needed immediate attention if he was going to make it through the night.

 

Once he reached Taekwoon's door, he took a few deep breaths to compose himself and then hesitated. What exactly was he supposed to tell Taekwoon? The doctor was likely to ask why he needed such supplies when Hongbin was obviously not injured. Hongbin bit his lip in worry. What would the rest of the village think if they found out there was an outlier at the edge of the forest? Especially one who looked like he'd been mixed up in something dangerous. Hongbin was deep in his thoughts, wondering if he should maybe come up with some other kind of excuse to get the supplies without seeming suspicious. From inside the hut, he heard Jaehwan's raucous laughter. Hongbin suddenly recalled the war rumors Jaehwan had relayed to him, and feared the village wouldn’t be so accepting if the man turned out to be a soldier from the lowlands.

 

“It doesn't matter, he needs my help,” Hongbin said to himself, squaring his shoulders. He raps twice on the door before entering. Inside, Jaehwan is sitting on Taekwoon's work table, swinging his feet back and forth while Taekwoon pretended to be busy wrapping string around herbs.

 

“I'm telling you, they don't call her the milkmaid for no reason.” Jaehwan says with a devilish grin, holding his hands out in front of his chest. Beside him, Taekwoon's face was beet red and he fumbled with the string in his hands.

 

“Hongbin!” Taekwoon exclaimed, and then quieter, “Thank god.” He rounded the table and brought Hongbin into the hut. “What do you need? Will you be staying long?”

 

Hongbin shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting around the room, taking stock of supplies he'd need.

 

“I can't stay long, um, Dog got hurt and I need some medicine and bandages.”

 

“Dog? What happened? Why didn't you bring him with you? You left him and the sheep alone?” Taekwoon frowned. Lying wasn't one of Hongbin's strong suits and he fidgeted trying to come up with something plausible.

 

“A sheep was hurt.”

 

“A sheep? I thought you said it was Dog?”

 

“A sheep rolled down the hill and hit Dog so- So they both got hurt.” Hongbin knew his cheeks must have been scarlet, his lie so unbelievable.

 

Taekwoon exchanged a look with Jaehwan who simply shrugged.

 

“Ok Bin, take what you need for...Dog and the sheep.” Taekwoon sighed at last, gesturing in the general direction of the supplies.

 

Hongbin let out a quiet sigh of relief, thankful that he didn’t have to reveal the truth right then and there. He grabbed a basket where it hung on a peg and started throwing things inside. Taekwoon reached over his shoulder and dropped a small package into the basket.

 

“For pain relief,” Taekwoon said quietly. Hongbin froze but Taekwoon didn't push the issue and went back to the table to finish his work. Hongbin continued to pore over the shelves, glancing nervously at the two men. Jaehwan was playing with one of the cats, dangling a length of the string Taekwoon was using for the cat to jump at.

 

“So um, Jaehwan...remember this morning you were telling me about those war rumors?” Hongbin began nervously.

 

“Yeah, the mighty king is taking over the West,” Jaehwan said, still playing with the cat.

 

“Do you think he'd push this far north? I mean, like send people? Spies?”

 

Jaehwan squinted at Hongbin as if he were trying to process something. “What's there to spy on here?”

 

Hongbin shrugged as he dropped the last item in his basket. He walked to the door, trying to look like he wasn't in a hurry. “I was just wondering if we'd see lowlanders up here is all. Not likely right? Anyway, thanks I better get back.” Hongbin hurried out the door before Taekwoon or Jaehwan could respond.

 

Hongbin quickly ran back the way he came, heading down the hill of the mountain past his sheep and back to where the man was, hoping he hadn’t somehow woken up and crawled away, or worse- died. Thankfully, he was still there, right where Hongbin had found him, still passed out but alive, at least. Kneeling down next to the fainted man, he carefully turned him so that he was laying on his back, looking up and down at the blood and wounds covering his body. Hongbin’s eyebrows furrowed, wondering just what sort of hell this man had to go through that he was in this condition. He sighed and reached into his basket, pulling out a clean cloth and a glass bottle filled with alcohol. He cleaned off the cuts and scratches on the man’s body as best as he could, noticing him wince in pain in his sleep despite Hongbin’s gentle touch.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm being as gentle as I can,” Hongbin murmured, even though he knew the man couldn't hear him. Once he had cleaned and bandaged the worst of the injuries, Hongbin sat back on his heels and took a good look at the man's face. Despite the cuts and bruises, the man was handsome. Hongbin’s face warmed, but he shook his head, trying to focus on the issue at hand. Letting out a deep sigh, he decided to check for more wounds on the man’s body. He carefully attempted to roll the man over so he was on his stomach this time around, though he struggled a bit with the man’s weight. The first thing he noticed was what appeared to be moss stuck to his lower back. He tilted his head in confusion and carefully went about peeling it off, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of a gaping stab wound underneath. He gasped lightly in disbelief. The moss had stopped the bleeding but the wound needed to be cleaned and closed as soon as possible. Hongbin immediately dug out a needle and thread from his kit and dumped alcohol on it. He quickly stitched the wound, praying the man was unconscious enough not to feel it. The man barely stirred by the time Hongbin cut the string off.

 

“What happened to you?” Hongbin said out loud in awe.

 

Deciding it was better he wasn’t lying on his face like this, Hongbin attempted to pull the man up as best as he could, opting to lean him against the tree they were under, as he was a bit too heavy for Hongbin to carry anywhere. He thought for a moment about how he could provide shelter for him, though he was still a bit too afraid to bring him back to the village. While he was deciding, Hongbin took a closer look at the tattoos peeking out of the ragged hole in the man's tunic. They covered most of his arm, and seemed to resemble specific shapes and symbols. He wondered if they meant anything. Wanting to take a closer look out of curiosity, he slowly reached his hand out towards the torn sleeve, aiming to peek a little more through the hole in it.

 

Then, out of nowhere, Hongbin’s wrist was suddenly grabbed and he jumped backwards out of shock. He hadn’t even noticed, but the man had finally awoken and had a firm grip on his wrist, his other hand holding the broken stick he had from before and pointing it toward Hongbin’s neck, as if he were holding a dagger.

 

“Who are you?!” The man demanded, his tone rigid and his eyes wide and glaring through his tousled silver hair.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t--” Hongbin stuttered, trying to pull away from the man’s strong grasp.

 

The man froze in his tracks at the sound of Hongbin’s voice, seeming to recognize it. He blinked a few times, trying to reorient himself. Once his vision was no longer blurry, he took a good look at Hongbin’s face and appeared to finally remember. His grip on Hongbin’s wrist loosened and he lowered his hand holding the stick, dropping it to the ground.

 

“You…. Flower?” He asked, still a bit dazed.

 

Hongbin stared in confusion, “F-Flower…?” Then he remembered the man had called him by that name just before he had passed out earlier in the day. “Oh… That’s… That’s me…”

 

Without answering, the man attempted to stand up, only to wince and slump back down, grunting in pain. Hongbin took hold of his arm gently, catching him by surprise.

 

“Don’t, you’re still injured…” Hongbin spoke in a soft voice, looking at him with concern. The man studied Hongbin's face, as if trying to find something hidden there.

 

“Why do you care, Flower? You don't know me. I could kill you.”

 

Hongbin snorted ungracefully. “You can't even stand up on your own. And my name is Hongbin, not Flower.”

 

“Hongbin,” the man repeated quietly. Hongbin's heart skipped a beat to hear his name in the man's deep voice. He quickly turned away to pack up the medicine basket so the man wouldn't see the flush on his cheeks.

 

“A-anyway, I've patched you up the best I could. I'll bring you a water skin and a blanket once I go get my pack. I left it up the hill with my sheep. I'm a shepherd you see,” Hongbin babbled, fumbling with the basket. The man placed his hand on Hongbin's elbow and Hongbin felt the skin there tingle.

 

“Why go through all this trouble, Flowe… Hongbin? You could just let me die here,” The man stared at him, his eyes intense.

 

Hongbin couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man. Someone had obviously hurt him, in a worse way than any of the physical injuries he sported. It was true, he didn’t know this man. He didn’t owe him anything, but Hongbin had a feeling that whatever his story was, he didn’t deserve a sad ending.

 

“You know my name, but what should I call you?” Hongbin asked. The man seemed taken aback by the fact that Hongbin would ask even something as mundane as his name. There was a long pause before he finally nodded.

 

“I’m Wonshik.” He finally said.

 

Hongbin gave him a small smile out of kindness, his dimples lightly showing, “It’s nice to meet you, Wonshik. If you wait here, I’ll go get those supplies I mentioned earlier.” Hongbin stood up, brushing dust off his pants. Before he left, he placed the basket where Wonshik could easily reach it. “There’s medicine for pain in there if you need it. I’ll be right back.” Hongbin nodded at the basket and then turned to leave. He wondered if Wonshik would try to shamble off before he got back or if he’d still be waiting for him under the tree. He couldn’t help but to hope it would be the latter. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Wonshik and, admittedly, he was intrigued by the man.

 

After Wonshik had watched Hongbin go back up the hill, he studied his surroundings. He could see a few of Hongbin’s sheep grazing among the flowers in the distance. Having known only the grey dullness of the kingdom down below for most of his life, he was quite fascinated at the fact that the forest hid something so colorful and beautiful behind it. If only he had known earlier…

 

Wonshik was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps. He turned his head to see Hongbin trotting back down the hill, this time carrying the supplies he’d promised to bring him.

 

“Here, you must be thirsty.” Hongbin said as he kneeled down again and handed the water skin to Wonshik. The soldier licked his lips, suddenly feeling just how dry his mouth really was, and didn’t hesitate to practically chug almost half of the water he was given.

 

Hongbin watched him, biting his cheek to keep himself from chuckling at the water dribbling down Wonshik’s chin. He cleared his throat. “So… I assume you were lost in the forest, how long have you been out there?”

 

Wonshik thought for a moment, wiping the water off his chin, and he shrugged. “Maybe three days, I lost track.”

 

Hongbin’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Three days?! Without food or water or anything?”

 

Wonshik bit his lip and merely nodded, not speaking any further on the subject.

 

The atmosphere surrounding them turned a bit awkward, and Hongbin tried to think of what more to say.

 

“Um, where… Where did you come from, if you don’t mind me asking?” His tone was a bit sheepish, afraid he might say the wrong thing mistakenly.

 

“I do mind, actually,” Wonshik said coldly. He saw the way Hongbin's face fell and he felt sorry for being the cause, why he cared he didn't know. “I-I’m from the lowlands- I mean that must be obvious but um…” Wonshik quickly added, tripping over his words.

 

“It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself. This isn't an interrogation,” Hongbin assured him.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Wonshik asked. Hongbin nodded.

 

“Do you have any food? I've been eating tree bark for the last few days.” Wonshik asked sheepishly. Hongbin laughed, his whole face lighting up and Wonshik somehow felt... happy at the sight.

 

“It's not much but I have some. Here.” Hongbin rifled through his pack, producing a hunk of bread and some strips of dried meat. Wonshik snatched the bread from Hongbin and began devouring it eagerly. Hongbin had to warn him to slow down lest he choke or be sick from eating too fast.

 

The sun was dipping low behind the trees and Hongbin stood once more. He hated to leave Wonshik alone in the field but he couldn't stay much longer before someone came looking for him. He spread the blanket out on the ground, his cheeks warming as he helped Wonshik settle comfortably. After promising to bring more food the next day, Hongbin set off back up the hill once more to collect Dog and his flock.

 

Hongbin couldn't help but glance back once or twice to see if Wonshik was still there. He half expected the man to disappear as mysteriously as he had shown up. Hongbin wasn't sure what to do about Wonshik. He was injured, but taking him to the village could be dangerous. Wonshik seemed kind enough, despite having threatened Hongbin, but he might have a disastrous outcome. Dog came up and pressed his wet nose into Hongbin's palm as they walked back to the hut, the sheep leading the way. Hongbin gave him a distracted pat and glanced around the small village. He couldn't trust Wonshik just yet, he'd have to get some answers first.

 

As soon as Hongbin stepped into his cabin, Jaehwan pounced on him. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Hongbin and clung to his back as he put the sheep in their pen. It was hard to move around the cabin when he was half carrying, half dragging around a body and Hongbin let out a loud sigh.

 

“What's the matter?”

 

“I missed you, that's all. I've been gone for weeks,” Jaehwan pouted. Hongbin hid a small smile. He had missed having Jaehwan around too, though he was hard pressed to admit it. Jaehwan was like a stray cat that if you fed him, he'd keep coming back.

 

“Did you cling to Taekwoon like this too?” Hongbin laughed, prying himself loose.

 

“God, no. I value my life too much to attempt that. It's always strictly catch and release for Taekwoon,” Jaehwan plopped down at Hongbin's small table, toying with a clay cup there.

 

Hongbin snorted. “Sure, sure…” He knew deep down Jaehwan had some kind of infatuation for the village healer. Shame he would probably never admit it.

 

“So…” Jaehwan started, changing the subject. “You got home later than usual. What’s up with that?”

 

Hongbin paused, pursing his lips as he tried to think of what to respond with. “Um… Just… You know, dealing with injured animals can be pretty time consuming!” He said, laughing nervously.

 

No sooner than the words had left Hongbin's lips, Dog came trotting through the door, showing zero signs of injury. Jaehwan looked at him, then back at Hongbin, his gaze skeptical. “Right… Explains why Dog here seems totally fine.”

 

“...I-I guess I’m just that good at my treatments, then.” Hongbin stuttered, trying not to sound too obvious, though he was sure he was failing. Jaehwan pinned Hongbin with an incredulous look before it melted away to be replaced by his bright smile.

 

“More likely it was Taekwoon's miracle medicine. That man could probably raise the dead!” Jaehwan chirped.

 

“Yeah… That too.” Hongbin agreed.

 

Jaehwan nodded before suddenly switching topics again. “So anyways, did you hear that someone tried to assassinate the king down below in the lowlands?”

 

Hongbin nearly jumped at the mention of the lowlands, but quickly stopped himself and opted to feign disinterest instead. “Oh… Sounds intense.”

 

Jaehwan pulled a face at Hongbin's attempt at indifference but didn't call him out. “Yes, intense. Anyway the assassin only managed to wound him gravely. The bastard still lives.”

 

“So he's that bad? That they'd send assassins?” Hongbin asked, curious to know what kind of king Wonshik had served.

 

“What's your thoughts on this war, Bin? I know it doesn't affect us but I'm curious so humor me.”

 

Hongbin busied himself with setting the table for their evening meal, giving himself time to think of an answer. Even turned away, Hongbin could feel Jaehwan's eyes boring holes in the back of his head. His inability to convincingly lie to his friends was going to get him caught. After a long pause, Hongbin decided to stick as close to the truth as he dared.

 

“I know there must be innocent people out there who got caught up in the war. They probably didn't have a choice and if we can, we should help them without judgement.”

 

“That's awfully noble of you,” Jaehwan scoffed. “You've never even met a lowlander that you know of. How could you say they're innocent?”

 

Hongbin turned to his friend, his lips pressed firmly together in a straight line. “I refuse to believe all people are bad just because of where they were born. There must be some good in the world beyond these mountains.”

 

Jaehwan nodded in assent before he leveled his gaze on Hongbin's face. “You have some strong feelings for someone who has no stake in this whole affair.”

 

Hongbin felt hot all over and needed to get some air. He didn't know why but he felt the need to escape.

 

“I'll be right back,” he mumbled, making some lame excuse to leave. As he headed towards the door, Jaehwan called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Be careful out there, Bin. The world isn't all fields of flowers beyond the forest.”

 

The sun had fully set and the stars had begun to rise with the moon. The night air was cool against Hongbin's heated skin and he felt able to breathe easily again. The conversation with Jaehwan had rattled him, if he was honest. There was no reason and he knew his friend meant no harm, but Hongbin was flustered. It was strange that he felt the need to defend Wonshik, a man he had known for less than a day. Hongbin walked with no particular destination, going over what information he had gathered. His feet took him to the edge of the village on the well-worn path down to the field. Hongbin stopped at the top of the hill, realizing where he was. Biting his lip, he hesitated but decided to resist the urge to go down to the field’s end to check on Wonshik. It would be easy to twist his ankle in the dark and then he would he no good to anybody until he healed. As he stood there, he imagined Wonshik wrapped in the blanket he brought him alone in the dark under the tree. He wondered if Wonshik was scared being in an unfamiliar place and injured as he was. Hongbin's heart throbbed, a small ache under his breast bone as he strained his eyes to see the faint treeline in the growing dark. Behind him there were soft footsteps. It was Jaehwan.

 

“Bin, it's getting late. Come on to bed.” Jaehwan held out his hand for Hongbin to take so he did. He wasn't angry, he was more confused at these feelings that seemed to come from nowhere. Jaehwan's hand was soft and warm and Hongbin leaned against him as they walked back to his cabin. A sudden exhaustion had spread through his body and all he wanted to do was to turn off his thoughts and sleep. Once they got inside, Hongbin collapsed onto the soft sheepskins that Jaehwan had laid out for them. Jaehwan curled around Hongbin's back as he always did when he stayed with him. Hongbin felt safe and content, but his dreams that night were haunted by soft drooping eyes and a deep voice. He dreamed that it wasn't Jaehwan's skin pressed against his, breath soft in his ear but the man from the woods instead. When Hongbin awoke to the bleating of the sheep that morning, a strange sadness hung over him when he turned and saw Jaehwan sleeping next to him. He realized, this might mean trouble.

 

***

 

Hongbin stood outside his door, gazing out towards where the border of the flower field and the forest met. He desperately hoped that Wonshik had made it safely through the night, and aimed to check on him as soon as possible, as well as bring him more food and water like he’d promised the day before.

 

However, just as he was about to prepare to go back, he was abruptly interrupted by Jaehwan, who had still been asleep when Hongbin stepped out of his house.

 

“Hongbin~ It’s so early,” Jaehwan whined as he joined Hongbin outside. He yawned sleepily and leaned on the door frame. “I don't know how you do this every day.”

 

Hongbin tensed as Jaehwan continued to make a show of how sleepy he was. Why the older man was up in the first place was a mystery. Jaehwan usually slept like a rock through the morning, despite the racket of the sheep being herded out the door. That morning Jaehwan was up and awake, albeit yawning dramatically, and seemed like he was readying to start his day.

 

“Why don't you go back to sleep then?” Hongbin suggested lightly, hoping Jaehwan would do just that.

 

“I want to spend more time with you. You don't want me to come with you all of a sudden?” Jaehwan pouted. His question sounded like he was fishing for an answer that would confirm some suspicion and Hongbin felt wary. Hongbin gave a non-committal shrug and set off towards the fields were Dog had already led the sheep, Jaehwan close behind. The extra food and water for Wonshik weighed heavily in his pack and on his mind.

 

Hongbin had thought that Jaehwan would get tired of the long, quiet hours in the field and return to the village but his friend persisted. Unfortunately for Hongbin, the field didn't stay quiet for long as Jaehwan insisted on passing the time with non-stop chatter.

 

“His nose totally looked like a potato, and believe me, I know a thing or two about noses.” Jaehwan prattled on. Hongbin nodded and laughed at the appropriate times but his mind was elsewhere. He had been careful to graze the sheep at a far enough distance from where he'd left Wonshik. He couldn't run the risk of Wonshik being discovered by Jaehwan, who had loose lips and the best intentions. There was no way Jaehwan would be able to keep the secret of an injured lowlander from Taekwoon, who, in turn would feel it was his duty to tell Hakyeon. Hakyeon was apprenticing under his grandfather, the current village leader, and that would be the end of Hongbin's secret.

 

No, Jaehwan had to be kept in the dark, no matter how much Hongbin wished he could tell him. Hongbin spent the afternoon thinking of excuses to send Jaehwan back to the village so he could slip down the hill and meet with Wonshik. Everything suggestion he made was met with a falsely cute refusal. Jaehwan was determined to stick by Hongbin's side, much to his vexation. As the sun began to set and the time to bring the sheep home drew near, Hongbin's hopes dwindled. Once they reached the cabin, they cleaned up and ate Jaehwan following Hongbin like a shadow. He thought he might be able to step out again like he had the night before, but that plan was quickly ruined. Jaehwan suggested they play a game that he had learned in the riverside village. Hongbin was reluctant at first but he had missed these cozy evenings with Jaehwan while he was gone. They played late into the evening until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. The sheepskins were unrolled and Jaehwan wrapped around Hongbin like an octopus. There was no way Hongbin could sneak out after Jaehwan had fallen asleep even if he wasn't dead tired himself. Before he closed his eyes that night, Hongbin sent a silent prayer that Wonshik was able to survive another night alone.

 

Sunlight shined in through the window to Hongbin’s hut, flashing over his eyes and causing his face to scrunch slightly as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He sighed groggily and turned to see that Jaehwan had let go of him some time during the night while he was still asleep.

 

Stretching his arms, Hongbin slowly got up and stepped over to his pack, wanting to see if the food he had prepared for Wonshik was still intact and hadn’t gone bad. Kneeling down and opening the flap, he sighed in relief as it was still fine. He knew it would have taken more than a day for it to spoil, but he was still intent on bringing it to Wonshik, especially since the soldier had to spend the past night by himself. Hongbin bit his lip in worry, knowing that Wonshik was probably starving once again by now. The little food he had given to him on their first meeting wasn’t nearly enough to have satiated him for as long as he’d been away.

 

Hongbin stood back up, taking a deep breath and exhaling as he looked back at Jaehwan, who hadn’t woken up just yet. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he did though, and Hongbin would need to make an excuse to send him away so he could finally go back to Wonshik. He briefly considered leaving the sheep in their pen and walking down to the field alone but he knew they would be stressed if their routine changed. It couldn't be helped, it seemed, as it was already later in the morning than usual and the sheep were nervously stamping at the floor. Hongbin propped the door open and went to unlatch the pen to release the sheep. As they docilely filed out while bleating, Jaehwan groaned from the bed.

 

“Every goddamn morning,” he sat up, his hair mussed and his face stormy as he glared in the direction of the sheep. Jaehwan turned his bleary eyes to Hongbin and eyed his pack.

 

“Wait, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be right out.”

 

Hongbin sighed inwardly. He knew Jaehwan was keeping tabs on him on purpose. He sent Dog on with the sheep and leaned on his crook outside the door, determined to find a way to get rid of his friend. Luckily, fate was on Hongbin's side that day.

 

“Is Jaehwan in there?” Called a voice. Hongbin turned to find his friend Hakyeon barreling down the lane straight for him, his mouth set in a thin line.

 

“Good morning to you, too. Yes, he's inside,” Hongbin quirked an eyebrow up and stepped aside. Hakyeon yanked open the cabin door and let out a shrill shout that sounded akin to Jaehwan's name. Hongbin stayed where he was outside the door, lest he get in the way of Hakyeon's wrath. Minutes later Hakyeon came out dragging Jaehwan by the collar behind him.

 

“I know you've been avoiding me but you were supposed to report to Grandpa- I mean Elder Cha as soon as you got back!” Hakyeon hissed. He gave Hongbin a smile and a small wave before he went back to chastising a whining Jaehwan.

 

Hongbin couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the two as they headed off towards Hakyeon’s hut, where Elder Cha also resided. More than anything, though, he was relieved to have finally escaped from Jaehwan. Gathering his pack and making sure all the supplies were in there, he quickly set off down the mountain, passing by his flock who had been grazing in the flower fields. Once he reached the line of trees, he looked around, trying to remember where Wonshik had been staying.

 

It wasn’t long before he spotted him under the largest tree on the border, lying down on the blanket he’d given him the other night. Hongbin quickly ran down towards him, kneeling down to see if anything was wrong. Luckily, he realized Wonshik was only sleeping, and let out a sigh of relief.

 

Deciding he’d rather not disturb him, Hongbin quietly set his pack down and leaned against the tree next to Wonshik. He quietly watched his sleeping form, wondering if he’d been doing any better since the day Hongbin first met him.

 

Hongbin yawned out of boredom after a few minutes of sitting and doing nothing. He turned his head to the side and saw a small bed of wildflowers blooming next to him. He thought for a moment and decided to pluck a handful of them. What better way for him to pass the time in a flower field than to make a flower crown? He smiled to himself as he began weaving the stems of the flowers together, remembering that his mother had taught him to make crowns when he was much younger.

 

Wonshik was still deep in slumber by the time Hongbin finished making the flower crown. Flowers of several different colors and sizes decorated the crown quite nicely. Glancing back down at Wonshik, he wasn’t quite sure what prompted him to, but he carefully and quietly placed the crown on the sleeping man’s head. The bright blossoms contrasted nicely against Wonshik's silver hair and Hongbin took a moment to admire the man. He found himself staring at Wonshik's face longer than he meant to. The bruises had started to fade and the cut on his cheek was looking much better as well. Hongbin was so engrossed with memorizing the details of Wonshik’s face that his voice made him jump.

 

“Are these flowers for the departed? I haven’t passed on yet.” Wonshik chuckled, cracking open one eye. Hongbin blushed furiously, having been caught.

 

“I-I was just b-bored so I made you a crown,” he stammered. He reached over to take the wreath from Wonshik's head but a hand over his stopped him. Hongbin's eyes widened as electricity tingled through his hand at the touch.

 

“I like it. Flowers from a flower,” Wonshik smiled warmly, his hand still over Hongbin's resting lightly in his hair.

 

At this rate, Hongbin couldn’t stop himself from blushing and he attempted to change the subject. “Um, I uh… I brought you more food and water!” He laughed nervously. “I know I promised to come yesterday, but I got side tracked and…” He trailed off, unsure of what more to say.

 

“I wasn't expecting you to come back at all,” Wonshik said softly. He struggled to sit up against the tree and Hongbin rushed to help him.

 

“Why wouldn't I come back? I said I would,” Hongbin asked. He made sure Wonshik was comfortable before reaching into his pack for the food and water.

 

“Let's just say I've learned the hard way that you can't always trust a friendly face,” Wonshik said, gesturing at his many wounds. He ate in silence and Hongbin guessed that was the end of that topic for today. There was more to Wonshik's story and Hongbin was determined to learn it, but for now, it was enough that Wonshik was being taken care of. Hongbin couldn't help but hope that Wonshik would, in time, trust him.

 

At that moment, Hongbin realized there was nothing he wanted more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, check out Kitty Taekwoon on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1358264/the-warrior-and-the-wildflower-angst-drama-romance-leo-vixx-hakyeon-ravi-hongbin-sanghyuk-jaehwan-rabin) too.


	4. Making Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin decides to come clean and bring Wonshik into the village. Wonshik wonders if he'll receive a warm welcome. Wonshik was not expecting Hongbin's friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

It wasn't easy hauling a bucket of water down the meadow's steep hillside without spilling. Water sloshed over the top as the bucket knocked into Hongbin's knee for the third time. He cursed under his breath and readjusted his grip. It had taken forever to heat the water that morning and it was lukewarm at best by the time it got to Wonshik so Hongbin hated to waste any of it. He picked his way down the hill, his steps careful in the dew soaked grass. When he neared the treeline, Hongbin spotted Wonshik's makeshift tent and his heart beat a little faster. He hoped he could blame his reddening cheeks on the cool morning air.

 

“Knock knock,” Hongbin called cheerfully, setting the bucket down carefully. There was a rustling inside the tent before Wonshik poked his head out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“I brought you some more hot water,” Hongbin gestured at the bucket before pulling off his pack and rummaging inside. He set out a loaf of dark bread, a length of sausage and several dried fruits. “And here's your provisions.”

 

Wonshik crawled out of the tent at the mention of food as quickly as he could. Hongbin noted his movements were still stiff, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain. Before he could reach the food, Hongbin swatted his hand away and Wonshik looked up at him, stunned.

 

“We've been over this: wash first, then eat. I didn't lug this bucket down here for my health.”

 

“You're so cruel Hongbin. I'm still convalescent and you deny me food,” Wonshik pouted but reached for the bucket anyway. 

 

“You'd have more to complain about when you found you wasted your opportunity for warm water,” Hongbin laughed. Wonshik grunted and struggled to pull his tunic over his head. Hongbin's mouth went a little dry at the sight of Wonshik's exposed chest. He'd seen it a few times since he began bringing the water but he never quite got used to it. The first time he'd brought Wonshik a fresh tunic of his own, Hongbin had helped him remove his old rags and put on the new one. He'd guessed as a soldier that Wonshik must have had been in shape, though his ordeal left his body a little wasted, however, Hongbin hadn't been prepared for the extensive tattoos as well. The tattoos he'd glimpsed through Wonshik's torn sleeve extended down his torso and around to his shoulder blade, intricate patterns interlocked together. At the time he'd wondered at the ink, though Wonshik declined to explain its meaning, stating it was deeply personal. Now as he watched Wonshik run a wet rag over his skin, Hongbin couldn’t help but reach out and run a finger lightly over a swirling pattern on his bicep.

 

“That one is your favorite isn't it?” Wonshik chuckled, “You always touch it specifically.”

 

Hongbin hummed in agreement, following the swooping line across Wonshik's skin. Goosebumps raised under his fingertips and he wondered if it was from his touch or the chill that hung in the air. He looked up at Wonshik who was gazing thoughtfully at him. There was a long stretch of silence that Hongbin was sure revealed the sound of his heart picking up speed.

 

“It's for my sister, Jiwon,” Wonshik said finally, turning back to his ablutions. Hongbin celebrated inwardly, filing away the new piece of information. It wasn't often that Wonshik talked about personal matters, rarely about his family and especially not about the circumstances of how he came to the edge of the forest. Hongbin didn't press him and Wonshik began to reveal bits and pieces on his own.

 

Almost three months had passed since Hongbin had found Wonshik clinging to life in the fields. Wonshik had been healing and depending on Hongbin for medicine, food and shelter during that time. He had been unable to move too much while the wound on his back healed to avoid opening it up all over again. Hongbin nearly threw a fit one day when he came to visit and found Wonshik laying a substantial distance from his usual resting spot. After calming Hongbin down, Wonshik had explained where he originally had lain had gotten the full force of the sun's morning light and so he had moved. 

 

The two of them sat together, saying nothing to each other but enjoying the peacefulness of the flower fields. Hongbin was staring up at the sky watching the clouds and Wonshik was gazing out into the distance, watching Hongbin’s sheep as they grazed in the flowers.

 

“It must be nice…” Wonshik murmured, breaking the silence. 

 

“Hmm?” Hongbin tilted his head to look at Wonshik. He had a sad, far away look on his face that made Hongbin’s heart ache. 

 

“It must be nice to live up here, in the mountains. It seems so peaceful,” Wonshik continued. No sooner than the words left his mouth, a stinging insect landed on Wonshik's cheek. Hongbin jolted forward to remove it before it could bite Wonshik but we was too late. Wonshik yelped and slapped his hand on his cheek, crushing the insect. He made a face at the aftermath stuck to his palm, quickly rubbing it on his pants. 

 

“Ah I'm sorry, usually by now all those damn things have died off,” Hongbin said, grabbing a container of Taekwoon's salve from his pack. He took out a dollop and without thinking, began to smear it on Wonshik's cheek. He leaned in close to make sure he didn't get any salve in Wonshik's healing cut on his cheek. 

 

“Should be ok now. Damn pests. I'll have to get some more salve to leave for you and-” 

 

“Hongbin…” Wonshik said softly, his breath fanning against Hongbin's lips. It was then Hongbin realized just how close they were, faces just inches apart. A thousand scenarios flashed through his mind at once and he froze.

 

Then suddenly, Hongbin jolted backwards and landed on his rear. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” He stuttered, his face red and heated.

 

At the same time, Wonshik felt himself blushing as well, unsure of how to answer. He couldn’t quite figure out why, but his heart was beating significantly faster than normal, and his head swirled with strange emotions. Emotions that felt familiar, but different at the same time. He attempted to dismiss them, though. Wonshik's feelings toward Hongbin were just gratitude for saving his life. Hongbin was attractive as well, there was no denying that, but it wasn't anything deeper. It wasn't like it was with Jungwoo. Wonshik pushed the thought away quickly; he didn't want to think about Jungwoo. It still hurt too much remembering the cold look in his first love’s eyes as he abandoned him. Wonshik was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Hongbin's voice.

 

“What?”

 

“I said it's been getting cold at night and it will probably even freeze here soon. You should come to the village with me,” Hongbin repeated. 

 

“What happened to keeping me a secret?  You never told anyone I was here,” Wonshik asked, still not able to look Hongbin in the eye.

 

Hongbin had told Wonshik about Jaehwan's meddling in the beginning. There had been a few times that he'd had to miss meeting Wonshik because Jaehwan wanted to tag along, but it didn't last long. Jaehwan quickly lost interest in playing shadow and moved on to other mischief around the village. After that it was rather easy, Taekwoon still didn't ask questions when Hongbin would show up to replenish his medicine and supplies for Wonshik. The healer would simply nod and more often than not, leave the room altogether. 

 

Despite the fact that Hongbin had helped Wonshik rig up a tent, he knew it wouldn't be enough once it got cold. The summer had been hot that year so it was expected that the coming winter would be exceptionally cold.

 

“Admittedly, I was afraid they wouldn’t have accepted you if I had brought you earlier.” Hongbin explained. “Especially with all the war rumors that have been spreading around…”

 

Wonshik stared down at the ground dejectedly, but he understood why Hongbin would have thought that. He knew very well of the consistent violence and death and several other atrocities that were committed, and are probably still being committed down in the lowlands. Just thinking about it all made his face scrunch in disgust.

 

“But…” Wonshik was pulled from his train of thought when Hongbin spoke again. “I’ve thought about it more while you’ve been staying here, and honestly, they’re kind people, and I think that if I explain your situation, then things won’t be so bad after all.” He gave Wonshik a small reassuring smile.

 

“And what if they don’t accept me either way?” Wonshik asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. “I doubt they’d want the likes of me around them when their lives here are so peaceful compared to where I came from…”

 

Hongbin let out a quiet sigh, looking down as he thought about it for a moment. “If they don’t...I  don’t know, to be honest…” Despite his worry, he looked back up at Wonshik with confidence. “But neither of us will know if we don’t at least try, right?”

 

Wonshik let out a small snort, but deep down he genuinely appreciated Hongbin’s efforts. “I suppose…” He answered rather absent-mindedly.

 

“And aside from that, if they’re willing to take you in then you’d have a warm place to stay. Winter is right around the corner and I don’t want you stuck out here with nothing but a flimsy tent.” Hongbin continued, a small blush dusting his cheeks at what he was going to say next. “I just… want you to stay safe, and not get sick or injured again, is all…”

 

Wonshik left out a soft chuckle. “You know, I’ve never met anyone who’s shown as much concern for me as you do, Flower.”

 

“Well, I mean- I'm-,” Hongbin spluttered. He took a moment to gather himself before trying again.

 

“You deserve some kindness, Wonshik. Don't worry about the other villagers, I'll figure something out.”

 

Hongbin thought about how to ensure Wonshik's welcome into the village for the rest of the day. He came to the conclusion that it would be best if he sought out some help. As the sun dipped lower, he instructed Wonshik to pack what few things he had and to wait for him to come back. Hongbin led his sheep back to his cabin where Jaehwan was waiting as he expected.

 

“How were the sheep today, Binnie? Sheepish?” Jaehwan grinned, patting a sheep as it trotted past him. 

 

“Jaehwan, I need your help. I need you to go get Taekwoon and Hakyeon and bring them back here. It's very important that the three of you be here when I get back,” Hongbin said seriously, placing his hands firmly on Jaehwan's shoulders.

 

“Get back? Where are you going?”

 

“Back to the field.”

 

“But why? You just came from there. What's going on?” Jaehwan asked, his eyebrows knit in confusion. Hongbin locked the sheep pen and headed for the door.

 

“You'll see when I return. Promise me you'll go get the others.”

 

“I will but Binnie, whatever this is about, I hope everything is alright,” Jaehwan nodded, following Hongbin out the door into the lane. Night had fallen but the moon and stars shone brightly enough for them to make their way safely. Jaehwan walked Hongbin a little ways before turning off towards Taekwoon's hut in a hurry. 

 

Hongbin made his way back down through the field to Wonshik. The man had packed up the tent and blanket and was waiting beneath the tree. When he saw Hongbin coming towards him, he came meet him halfway. Hongbin saw the way Wonshik limped and ran the rest of the short distance, afraid he would fall. When he reached Wonshik he took the bedroll and threw an arm around Wonshik to help keep him up. He ignored the way his skin tingled where it touched Wonshik's.

 

“You made it look so easy walking up and down this hill. Why is this so awful? Am I that out of shape?” Wonshik panted as Hongbin half dragged, half carried him up the slope. Hongbin chuckled and readjusted his grip on Wonshik.

 

“I've been doing this since I was a kid so it is nothing for me. Besides, you're still healing, as you said.”

 

Just before they reached the top, Wonshik paused for a moment, a worried look on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hongbin asked.

 

“I...I don’t know if I can do this. What if they really don’t like me?” Wonshik said, biting his lip.

 

Removing his arm from around Wonshik for a moment, Hongbin linked his hand with his, trying to provide a sense of comfort. “I’m sure they’ll learn to like you. I know you’re not a bad person, Wonshik. I can convince them that you’re not, too. It doesn’t matter where you came from, it only matters that you’re here now.”

 

Wonshik couldn't tear his eyes from Hongbin's face. Even in the moonlight the man's smile shone like the sun. His heart stirred and he gripped Hongbin's hand a little tighter. Wonshik believed Hongbin's words and he would try his best to be the person Hongbin thought he was. They continued up the hill and stopped at the edge of the village.

 

“It's going to be ok, I promise,” Hongbin told Wonshik softly. He led Wonshik into the quiet village. It wasn't very late but very few people were out that evening. With each step closer to Hongbin's cabin, Wonshik felt more at ease. It was like he belonged there at Hongbin's side. It was like he was coming home even though he'd never been there before. He peeked at Hongbin out of the corner of his eye to see the young man looking determined and serious. He couldn't help but to smile to himself. 

 

“This is it, this is home,” Hongbin said, stopping in front of a modest cabin. He turned to Wonshik and gave him a reassuring smile. “They're going to like you, I'm sure of it.”

 

“They?” Wonshik asked nervously. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't meeting  _ them _ , whoever  _ they _ were tonight. Before Wonshik could express his sudden doubts, Hongbin was throwing open the door and pulling him inside.

 

Inside people had been talking but their conversation cut off when Wonshik and Hongbin made their entrance. It took a few moments for Wonshik's eyes to adjust to the light in the cabin and he squinted around the room. Hongbin's sheep stood quietly in their pen in the corner with dog nearby. A fireplace crackled with a small fire to warm the room. In front of the fire was a low table with three young men sitting around it. They all stared at Wonshik in surprise. There was a beat of silence before they all started talking at once.

 

“Who is this and where did he come from?”

 

“Is this the injured “sheep” you were treating?”

 

“Is this your secret boyfriend? I knew there was something going on in that field!”

 

It was a lot to take in after only talking to Hongbin for weeks. Wonshik felt like running back to the woods but Hongbin held his hand tighter. 

 

“This is Wonshik. He's...from the lowlands. He was injured and needed help, he almost died. He's been living down at the edge of the forest for months now.” Hongbin held up his hand to quiet them. “He's going to stay here now.”

 

“ _ Here _ here? In the cabin with us? Sounds cozy,” Jaehwan quipped, raking his eyes over Wonshik's body. Wonshik flushed pink and shuffled a little so he was closer to the door. Hongbin brushed off Jaehwan's comment and turned to Taekwoon.

 

“Yes this is my injured lamb. I did my best but could you take a look at him? He had a really nasty wound on his back,” Hongbin gave Wonshik a little push in Taekwoon's direction, who immediately looked at him with a critical eye. 

“Come over here and let me take a look,” Taekwoon sighed, motioning for Wonshik to come closer. Wonshik glanced at Hongbin who nodded and he limped over to where Taekwoon sat. Taekwoon had him sit near the fire and lift his shirt, Jaehwan immediately scooted closer.

 

Hakyeon watched the examination for a few minutes before turning to Hongbin, his jaw firmly set. Hongbin slid to the floor beside his friend and prepared himself for the ear full he knew he was about to get.

 

“He was dying, Hakyeon,” Hongbin explained, hoping to soften the older man.

 

“And now he's not,” Hakyeon said, eyebrows raised. Hongbin let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“He can't go back, you heard those war rumors? They're true. Bad stuff is going on down there.” Hongbin lowered his voice so Wonshik wouldn't hear him. Jaehwan was asking a million questions anyway, distracting Wonshik.

 

“And? Not that I'm not sympathetic, Bin, but let's be realistic here. He's an outsider. What if his people come looking for him?”

 

“They won't,” Wonshik interjected. Hakyeon and Hongbin's heads snapped around to look at Wonshik. He sat in front of Taekwoon who was re-bandaging his wound, his face cloudy. “They left me behind, they won't come here for me.”

 

Hongbin stared at Wonshik. He hadn't known the complete story of Wonshik's unusual appearance in the woods but it was starting to make sense.

 

Hakyeon shifted uneasily in his spot. “I'm sorry to hear that.”

 

“It happened. I didn't die thanks to Flower here. He’s been taking good care of me,” Wonshik shrugged. 

 

“I'm sure he has. Good job there,  _ Flower _ ,” Jaehwan said coyly, wiggling his eyebrows at Hongbin. Hongbin blushed and turned back to Hakyeon.

 

“Do you think you could talk to Elder Cha? Ask him to meet with Wonshik at least before he makes a decision?” Hongbin pleaded, putting a hand on Hakyeon's arm. He could feel the tension in the other man's body. Hakyeon sagged onto the table, his face looking drained.

 

“Bin you put me in a really tight spot. Let me finish,” Hakyeon held up his hand to silence Hongbin. “I'll talk to grandpa- Elder Cha. If you say Wonshik can be trusted then I believe you.” 

 

Hongbin thanked his friends for helping him and Wonshik out. As Hakyeon prepared to leave for the night, he insisted on hugging both Hongbin and Wonshik.

 

“It's kind of his thing, you'll get used to it,” Hongbin told Wonshik who was flustered a the contact. Taekwoon followed Hakyeon to the door, giving Wonshik instructions on how to care for his injury to keep it healing properly. Only Jaehwan was left at the table. Hongbin looked at him pointedly.

 

“I don't mind sharing my bedroll with you, Wonshik. Might be a bit...tight but I've never had any complaints before,” Jaehwan smirked. Wonshik turned crimson at the innuendo.

 

“Jaehwan,” Hongbin warned. Taekwoon cleared his throat from where he was still standing by the entrance and they all turned to look at him.

 

“Jaehwan you can stay with me if you want,” he said in his soft voice. Jaehwan looked stunned momentarily before scrambling up from the table. He barely waved goodbye before he was ushering Taekwoon out the door in a hurry.

 

Once everyone left, the cabin was quiet save for the rustling of the sheep in their pen and the crackle of logs on the fire. Wonshik didn't know what to do with himself, simply standing there awkwardly while fidgeting.

 

“So… how do you like it so far?” Hongbin asked, breaking the silence between them.

 

“Well… They’re certainly a lively bunch, but it could have been worse.” Wonshik admitted. He wasn’t quite used to people who were as affectionate and social as the villagers. It was something he thought maybe he could get used to. Wonshik was roused from his thoughts when  he noticed Hongbin setting out the bedding. There was virtually no separation between the two mats and Wonshik's eyes bugged out a bit when Hongbin covered the mats with a single blanket.

 

“You must be tired after walking so much and meeting my friends. It will feel good to have a real bed again,” Hongbin smiled. He slipped under the blanket and held up a corner for Wonshik to do the same. 

 

“Do you, um, always share your bed like this?” Wonshik asked, not able to meet Hongbin's eyes.

 

“Of course! Well not always. Only when Jaehwan is around. Sometimes it gets lonely when he's gone.” 

 

Wonshik was shocked that he'd admit he was sleeping with Jaehwan so cavalierly. It must have shown on his face as Hongbin started to laugh.

 

“Not like  _ that _ . It's the mountains, it gets cold up here as I told you,” Hongbin shook his head.

 

Wonshik was slightly mortified that his mind immediately jumped to sex. Hongbin didn't seem offended and was smiling at him expectantly. Wonshik hesitated a moment more before throwing himself onto the mat. He turned away from Hongbin and hoped the other man didn't notice how rigid he held his body. 

 

“Good night Wonshik,” Hongbin murmured as he curled up in the blanket. Wonshik garbled something back as a form of good night and pressed his face into the pillow. He was highly aware of everything around him, the hay smell of the sheep pen, Dog's paws scratching across the floor as he chased sheep in his dreams and most of all, the heat radiating from Hongbin’s body. Wonshik groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long while before he was able to fall asleep.

 

Wonshik did doze off at some point late in the night without realizing it. He woke to the soft noises of the sheep in their pen, his dreams melting away in the dim room. He had dreamed of Hongbin holding him close and whispering to him, telling him that he would make him feel better. Hongbin's dimpled smile and words kept replaying in his head as his brain cleared from its sleep fog. Wonshik blinked a few times to focus his eyes and came face to face with Hongbin. At some point Wonshik had rolled over to Hongbin's side of the mat. Wonshik's breath caught in his throat as he took in Hongbin's features close up. His long eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted as Hongbin slept. Wonshik was amazed how handsome Hongbin was even when he was dead asleep. 

 

“Beautiful,” Wonshik breathed out. Hongbin stirred at the noise but didn't wake. His face scrunched and he wiggled forward to wrap his arm around Wonshik who stiffened. Hongbin nuzzled into Wonshik's neck and he fought hard not to move away from the touch. For a moment Wonshik's mind panicked as he tried to think of a way to escape without waking Hongbin. Thinking back to how Hongbin had explained it was normal to share beds, he also wondered if the other villagers held each other if they slept together just as Hongbin was doing.

 

Wonshik felt Hongbin's breath tickle his skin and his arm around his waist, the two sensations made Wonshik shiver. Hongbin was so nice and warm and he wanted to give in to the embrace. It wasn't something Wonshik was used to, this intimacy. Among the soldiers it wasn't uncommon for them to find someone to help ease the frustration and loneliness, but no one lingered for long. Even when they were out of the road, the people they took up to their rooms usually had other beds to warm and never stayed. Wonshik felt at a complete loss at what to do in the situation he was in. Finally, he decided to just give in to his body’s wants and curl into the warmth of the other man and go back to sleep.

 

Hongbin was first to wake up the next morning, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he let out a small yawn. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes a few times before realizing with slight mortification that he was pressed right against Wonshik. He noticed the soldier was still asleep so he had to keep himself from making any sudden startling movements.

 

It didn’t take long before he realized Wonshik’s arms were also wrapped around his waist, even though he knew he was probably the one to initiate the contact in his sleep. His heart skipped a beat as he glanced up at Wonshik’s sleeping face, taking in his handsome features even more than he had done the day before. He smiled at how peacefully Wonshik was sleeping, glad that he was able to find comfort in Hongbin’s home. He couldn’t help but reach his hand up to lightly brush his fingers over Wonshik’s cheek, thumb trailing over the scar that had been left behind by the cut he had there. Wonshik stirred at the feeling but didn’t wake up, his arms slightly tightening around Hongbin. It felt different to Hongbin than the times he’d woken up with Jaehwan. Though he couldn’t explain what it was, it felt right.

 

Hongbin knew the sheep would soon call for their breakfast and he would have to let Wonshik go. He snuggled a little closer into Wonshik's warmth. Until then, Hongbin resolved to enjoy their night together. 

 

He hoped it was the first of many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep going! We still have more story to tell.


	5. Gentle as a Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik is out of the woods for now but his future in the village is not so secure. Hongbin will have to convince the village elder if he wants to keep Wonshik from being turned away. To what lengths might Hongbin be willing to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: Wonshik has a bit of an anxiety attack at the very beginning starting after "But that too, was just a dream." and ending at "I'm hungry" so please feel free to avoid the parts in between if you need to.

For the first time in months, when Wonshik opened his eyes, there was a roof instead of a canopy of leaves over his head. He was warm and sleeping on a soft bed instead of the cold hard ground. An arm was wrapped around his waist and his sleep addled brain provided an easy explanation:

 

Jungwoo.

 

Perhaps the betrayal had all been a horrible nightmare and he and the rest of his squad were in an inn somewhere like old times. No threat of war, no screams of dying soldiers- just life in the patrol. But that too, was just a dream. 

 

Wonshik turned his head and was greeted by Hongbin's serenely sleeping face. It all came flooding back to him how Hongbin had brought him into the village the night before. He had met Hongbin's friends, who had accepted him almost readily and Hongbin himself had acted like Wonshik belonged there. Something weighed heavily in Wonshik's chest, squeezed his lungs and made it hard to breathe. He choked out a whimper, tears prickling his eyes. Hongbin stirred next to Wonshik, his eyes fluttering open. When Hongbin saw the pain and terror on Wonshik's face he sat up immediately, worried.

 

“Help me,” Wonshik managed to squeak out.

 

“Wonshik? What's wrong?” 

 

Wonshik couldn't express what was happening to him but it felt like he was dying. His heart raced and his breathing was labored. He was starting to feel light-headed. All he could do was cry.

 

Hongbin panicked internally, unsure of what to do in this situation. He took a deep breath and decided to carefully sit Wonshik up.

 

“Wonshik…” Hongbin said as calmly as he could, cautiously placing his hands on Wonshik’s shoulders. Wonshik looked at him but his eyes were full of tears and unfocused. It broke Hongbin's heart.

 

“Wonshik, you're safe ok? Just keep breathing.” Hongbin said, hoping that he was providing some sort of comfort. He could feel Wonshik’s whole body shaking as he attempted to calm himself down. The soldier kept his eyes on Hongbin as best as he could despite the constant flow of tears rolling down his face, fearing he’d react even worse if he looked away.

 

After a couple more minutes of hyperventilating, Wonshik could finally feel his body loosening up, and the panic slowly subsiding. Once Hongbin could see that he was finally calming down, he gently pulled Wonshik towards him, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting embrace and rubbing his hand up and down over his back. Wonshik went limp in Hongbin’s arms, exhausted from his emotional ordeal. He tried to focus on Hongbin’s hands running over his back, on how his breathing gently ruffled his hair.

 

“You’re okay, everything will be okay…” Hongbin whispered soothingly, letting Wonshik rest comfortably against him. They stayed like that for a long while, Hongbin petting Wonshik as he lay in Hongbin’s arms. Hongbin thought he might have fallen back asleep when he heard a muffled voice.

 

“I’m hungry,” Wonshik said in a small voice. Hongbin chuckled and kissed the crown of Wonshik’s head. 

 

“Okay, I’ll get you some food but then I have to take the sheep out. You’ll have to stay here since you’re still injured.” 

 

_ And because no one in the village knows you’re here. _

 

Hongbin tried to pull away but Wonshik tightened his arms around him. Wonshik peeked up at Hongbin through his lashes and slightly shook his head.

 

“I- Can you stay with me today? I don’t really want to be alone,” Wonshik said, his voice still tinged with stress. Hongbin held him, afraid that Wonshik might have another episode and agreed.

 

“I can do that. I'll ask Jaehwan to watch the flock today. We can stay here and rest,” Hongbin assured him. Wonshik loosened his hold and allowed Hongbin to get up to make breakfast. As he sat there still tangled in the quilt, he tried to bury the memory of Jungwoo’s face once more.

 

Wonshik felt disappointed with himself. He was supposed to be a skilled warrior and yet a dream had sent him to pieces. To make things worse, he felt he was burdening not only Hongbin, but now Jaehwan as well. 

 

“You're not a burden, Wonshik. I'm more than happy to help you; that's why I brought you here. And Jaehwan will be fine with it too I promise,” Hongbin said, placing some food on the table nearby. Wonshik stiffened, unaware he had voiced his thoughts out loud. It was something of a bad habit he'd picked up when he had been alone in the woods and only had himself to talk to. He relaxed when he saw the warm, reassuring smile on Hongbin's face. Sliding closer to the table, he reached for an apple but thought for a moment and diverted his hands path. Instead, he covered Hongbin's hand, where it rested on the table, with his own. The hand beneath his was small and warm and surprisingly soft for someone in Hongbin's line of work. Hongbin turned his hand over so he was holding Wonshik's bigger, more calloused hand back and picked up his food with the other. He nodded his encouragement to Wonshik and began to eat. 

 

By the time they were finishing up breakfast, the sheep were starting to get very restless. They were bleating and scraping their hooves on the ground of the pen. Hongbin decided they’d waited long enough.

 

“I’d better go let the sheep out, it’s not good to keep them cooped up for so long.” Hongbin stated, getting up from the dining table. “I’ll go and let Jaehwan know about watching them for today, and come right back, okay?” He gave Wonshik a reassuring smile. Wonshik only nodded in response, staying silent as he watched Hongbin walk over to the pen.

 

“Oh! Wonshik come look,” Hongbin called excitedly. Wonshik scrambled to his feet and stood next to Hongbin who was leaning over the fence. Wonshik's followed to where Hongbin was pointing. At first all he saw was a sheep laying down next to a lump of wool, then the lump shuddered. It was a newborn lamb. The lamb lifted its head and gave the tiniest bleat Wonshik had ever heard.

 

“So cute,” Wonshik marveled, unable to keep himself from staring at the lamb.

 

Hongbin smiled at Wonshik’s reaction. He headed into the pen and unlatched the gate, allowing the rest of the herd to head out into the field. The mother and her lamb had stayed behind, though.

 

“She must have given birth only a few hours ago… Maybe before we woke up?” Hongbin mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Then he turned to Wonshik who was still watching from outside the fence. “Wonshik, do you want to take a closer look? I’m sure she’ll let you come near.”

 

Wonshik cast a doubtful look at the ewe, who in turn eyed him warily. The lamb, however, struggled to its feet and took a few wobbly steps towards Hongbin and Wonshik. Hongbin reached down slowly and gently pet the lambs soft head. Wonshik inched closer to get a better look. The lamb was enjoying Hongbin’s attention, butting into his hand whenever he moved too slowly. Wonshik leaned down over the fence to tentatively give the lamb a pat. A warm calm wave washed over Wonshik as he ran his fingers over the lambs small ears. 

 

“You can come in if you’d like, Wonshik.” 

 

“You're sure it's ok?” 

 

“Mama ewe hasn't moved an inch so far. I'm keeping an eye out,” Hongbin nodded. 

 

Wonshik cautiously entered the pen and the lamb turned its attention to him. It was adorable the way the lamb was so interested in them and gave little bleats as it stumbled around. Wonshik thought he might cry from the cute onslaught.

 

“Can I hold it?” Wonshik asked, looking at Hongbin expectantly.

 

Hongbin let out a small laugh. “Sure, here, let’s sit so it’s easier.” He took hold of Wonshik’s wrist and gently pulled him down so they were both sitting on the ground.

 

The lamb stumbled even closer to the two men, and Hongbin slowly reached out, picking up the lamb and cradling it in his arms.

  
“You hold it just like this, give it a try.” Hongbin explained, scooting closer to Wonshik.

 

Wonshik swallowed nervously and cautiously reached out his arms, not wanting to hurt the small lamb. Hongbin helped position the lamb in his arms so that it was comfortable in the soldier’s arms.

 

The lamb wiggled a bit in Wonshik’s arms, but quickly relaxed and let itself be held. Wonshik couldn’t help but feel completely mesmerized. He’d never experienced something so innocent and pure before, especially not within his years as a warrior. A feeling of serenity stirred within him. It was a completely new emotion to him, but it was peaceful, and soothing.

 

“Soft…” Wonshik whispered to himself, enjoying the feeling of the lamb’s wool on his arms. Hongbin watched from where he sat, smiling at how relaxed Wonshik seemed this time around.

 

The ewe stirred after a while, starting to get anxious from the two men being in the pen so long. Hongbin motioned for Wonshik to slowly head for the gate so they wouldn't spook the ewe. Carefully setting the lamb back down on the ground, Wonshik couldn't help but feel a little sad they had to stop playing with it. He tried not to pout when Hongbin latched the gate again.

 

“Will you be alright if I go get Jaehwan? I'll only be gone five or ten minutes,” Hongbin asked, touching Wonshik's arm lightly. Wonshik nodded; he was feeling better, more calm. Hongbin set a kettle on the fire and set out some tea for Wonshik before he left. He gave Wonshik's shoulder a gentle squeeze and left to find Jaehwan.

 

When Hongbin stepped out of the cabin, the morning was definitely chilly and he was glad he had brought Wonshik home. He took a long look around the village as he walked to Taekwoon's. There were already things Hongbin planned to show Wonshik once he was able to walk through the village freely. It was a bit optimistic to assume Elder Cha would approve of Wonshik staying, but Hongbin was ready to put up a fight to make sure he would say yes.

 

Hongbin sighed, deep in his thoughts as he arrived at the door to Taekwoon’s hut. He lightly rapped on the door in case Taekwoon and Jaehwan were still sleeping, not wanting to piss off the healer. After waiting several minutes, he tried again to no success. Hongbin could barely make out the murmur of voices on the other side of the door and he shifted, slightly annoyed. He wanted to get back to Wonshik quickly and discuss what would likely be expected from him in the village. Hongbin opened the door, ready to chew the men out for ignoring his knocks.

 

When Hongbin's eyes adjusted to the dimness of the hut, he saw just  _ why  _ his knock had gone unanswered. Jaehwan had Taekwoon bent over the table, hips working fast as the older man cried out in pleasure. Hongbin's jaw dropped as both men turned their eyes to him but didn't even slow down. 

 

“J-Jaehwan, I need you to mind the sheep today! Um- after you're done,” Hongbin spluttered, his cheeks on fire. Taekwoon let out a high-pitched moan and Hongbin wished for death to immediately whisk him to the afterlife.

 

“Sure. Thing. Binnie,” Jaehwan grunted, each word punctuated by a sharp thrust. Hongbin slowly backed out of the doorway and just barely restrained himself from slamming the door shut. He had never wanted to see his friends in a situation like that and now that he had, he knew it was going to haunt him for nights to come. A heat stirred in his gut and he glared down at his pants. He absolutely refused to feel anything other than abject horror from the scene he'd witnessed.

 

And yet…

 

Hongbin shook his head to rid himself of the sudden image of Wonshik's soft eyes and handsome face that appeared in his mind. Wonshik whose eyes followed Hongbin's every move when they were together. Wonshik whose face had crumpled into tears that very morning. Hongbin sighed as he turned back towards his cabin. From what Wonshik had revealed the night before about being left behind, things made more sense. Wonshik had both clung to Hongbin and kept him at a distance back when he was in the meadow. It had confused Hongbin, it still confused him, but he vowed to make Wonshik feel as safe and comfortable as was within his power. 

 

As he was mulling over how to care for Wonshik, Hongbin was blindsided by someone throwing themselves against his back.

 

“Hongbin you owe me,” a voice hissed, lips close to his ear. The lips smacked a sloppy kiss against his ear and he knew then who it was.

 

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin said, twisting away from the older man. Hakyeon released him and put his hands on his hips, giving Hongbin a stern look.

 

“I deserve lots of kisses after the ordeal I've been through. Do you know how hard it is to get a private discussion with a village elder?” Hakyeon frowned.

 

“A private discussion? You were able to do it?”

 

“I had to bribe someone to drop their complaint to free up some time, which you owe me a bag of rice by the way, but yes I was able to do it.” Hakyeon sniffed. Hongbin's mind immediately started spinning scenarios on how the meeting would go. He would bring Wonshik to Elder Cha and show him that the lowlander was no threat. He thought back to that morning of Wonshik holding the lamb and his heart squeezed in his chest. Wonshik had to be allowed to stay. He couldn’t bear the thought of him getting kicked out and left alone in the forest again, especially with how cold the weather was about to get.

 

“Let's go then,” Hongbin said, jaw set in determination. 

 

“Not now. Come round in a few hours and grandpa will ask Wonshik some questions,” Hakyeon shook his head.

 

“Wait- Shouldn't I talk to him first? He wants to talk to Wonshik? I'm not sure…” 

 

“I'm sorry, Bin, it's not your call. Grandpa wants to speak to him personally,” Hakyeon said grimly.

 

Hongbin let out an exasperated sigh. “I guess I have no choice then… Alright, I’ll take Wonshik to him later. I just hope he’ll accept him and let him stay.”

 

Hakyeon nodded. “I honestly don’t know how grandpa will react to meeting him… But whatever happens, I’ll be there to support you, Bin.” He gave the shepherd a reassuring smile, patting his shoulder. Hakyeon didn't linger, claiming he had other business to attend to and left Hongbin. 

 

After Hakyeon left Hongbin dashed back to his cabin. Their timeline had been shifted off course and he needed to give Wonshik the time to prepare to meet Elder Cha. He groaned internally, wishing the Elder had given them a bit more time to relax, but it was inevitable, and he didn’t want to stress Hakyeon out even more by requesting that of him.

 

When Hongbin came bursting through the door, he expected Wonshik to still be sitting at the table where he left him. Instead, Wonshik was laying next to the pen wrapped in Hongbin's sheepskin blanket, one hand poking under the fence to stroke the lamb who lay on the other side. For the second time that day, Hongbin's heart flip-flopped. Hongbin couldn't help but wonder how anyone could hurt this man in front of him. It made Hongbin seethe to think that whoever those people were were still out there. Wonshik must have known Hongbin was standing there because he glanced over at the door looking scared. 

 

“I'm sorry I just wanted to pet him again. I didn't mean any harm,” Wonshik sat up, his eyes wide and shiny. Hongbin crossed the floor to Wonshik, slowing down when he saw the way the man flinched away at the sudden movement. He dropped to his knees and gathered Wonshik in a careful embrace as if he would break.

 

“You're so...ah you dope,” Hongbin whispered into Wonshik's hair. Wonshik wiggled in Hongbin's arms, tilting his head back to look him in the eye.

 

“Did you just call me dumb?” he asked, mock offense playing across his features. Hongbin laughed at the display; Wonshik couldn’t quite pull off indignation when he was wrapped in an old sheepskin.

 

“You have such a nice laugh,” Wonshik murmured, his eyes warm. 

 

Hongbin felt his face heat up at Wonshik’s words. He sat for a moment, not knowing what to say but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel happy. He wished they could stay like this forever, but then remembered there were important matters to discuss.

 

“Ah, right. Um, Wonshik, when I went to get Jaehwan to watch the sheep, I ran into Hakyeon on the way. He told me that our village Elder wants to meet you personally later today…” Hongbin explained, biting his lip nervously.

 

Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “Elder? How come?”

 

“Well, Elder Cha is basically like our leader, and Hakyeon is his grandson and heir. They both keep track of what goes on in the village and make sure that trouble doesn’t arise. Since you’re not… from here, Elder Cha probably wants to confirm if it’s okay for you to stay…” Hongbin continued. “But I want to convince him to let you stay, no matter what. I know you’re not a danger to the village, and I want him to see that.”

 

Wonshik was quiet for a few minutes, taking in the information Hongbin had just given him. It would all come down to this meeting then and he had to make a good impression. Hongbin squeezed him lightly to get his attention back.

 

“I won't let them make you leave, Wonshik. They'll see you deserve to stay.” 

 

Wonshik gave Hongbin a strained smile and nodded. He wanted to believe Hongbin's words but he was doubtful. They spent the next few hours drinking tea as Hongbin gave Wonshik a brief lesson on sheep and before they knew it, it was time to go.

 

Hongbin had been to the Elder’s place many times before. He had played there with Hakyeon as a child and had his adulthood ceremony there as well. For Hongbin it was nothing special but he could tell from the awestruck expression on Wonshik's place that he wasn't expecting it. Next to Taekwoon's crowded hut, with its plants and cats and Hongbin's modest cabin, the Elder’s meeting hall probably did seem extravagant.  The hall stood a little taller than the rest of the buildings around it, rough hewn logs making up the outer walls. An imposing looking door stood before them and Wonshik slipped his hand into Hongbin's. 

 

Hongbin pushed open the door and led Wonshik inside. The main room was a large hall, smokey from twin fireplaces at either end. Multiple lamps hung from the ceiling making the room bright and cheerful. At the back of the room sat a man, hunched with old age but still possessing a distinguished air about him. Off to the side Hakyeon sat with a sheath of paper, a quill and an inkpot at the ready. The old man motioned for them to sit down in front of him.

 

“My grandson tells me you've been secretly keeping this lowlander just outside the village for months and just last night you brought him into your home. Is this true?” The old man's voice was quiet but commanding. Wonshik shifted uncomfortably next to Hongbin who placed his hand on Wonshik's thigh to calm him.

 

“Yes Elder. This is Wonshik. I found him injured outside the forest and brought him back from the brink of death. He was left by his people to die,” Hongbin answered, holding the old man's gaze. The elder turned to look at Hakyeon who was busily writing but stopped to nod his confirmation.

 

“Is that so? I have not seen a lowlander in all my eighty years on this mountain. Come closer boy,” the elder commanded. Wonshik stiffened.

 

“It's alright,” Hongbin murmured, squeezing his thigh. Wonshik moved closer to where the elder sat, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

“Look here.”

 

Wonshik lifted his eyes to meet the elder’s watery gaze. Though he was still nervous, he felt relieved to see kindness behind those eyes.

 

“We don't usually have outsiders living among us. It's been traditionally thought that lowlanders were greedy, ruthless savages that would destroy us all if they ever bothered to come up the mountain. Are you a bloodthirsty murderer?”

 

Wonshik winced at the man's words, remembering the war that had raged beyond the forest. A war he had participated in albeit reluctantly.

 

“I have killed before, sir, though I wanted no part in taking those lives but did so out of necessity. I do not wish to have to do so again,” Wonshik admitted. He felt the old man would be able to sense any falsehoods and so he told the truth. The old man simply nodded and looked far away in his thoughts, his eyes slipping closed. The hall was eerily quiet save for the crackling of burning logs in the fireplaces and the scratch of Hakyeon's pen. The silence stretched on and Wonshik began to wonder if the old man had fallen asleep. Hakyeon cleared his throat and the elder stirred once more. He fixed Hongbin with a serious look.

 

“Do you mean for him to stay here in the village?”

 

“Yes Elder, I believe he is no danger to us and given his circumstance, he should be allowed to stay.” 

 

The elder hummed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “As I said we've never had a lowlander here but we do allow outsiders to reside with us from time to time under certain conditions.”

 

Hongbin let out a gasp at the same time Hakyeon dropped his pen, cursing under his breath at the spilled ink. They exchanged a look, both stunned. Wonshik was confused why the two men would react to that statement. He looked back at Hongbin who was inching closer to where Wonshik sat. When he turned back, the elder was smiling broadly at him.

 

“Hongbin my son, do you mean to keep this man?”

 

“Elder, I-I don't know if-,” Hongbin began. He paused and shook himself to clear his thoughts before picking up Wonshik's hand and squaring his shoulders. “Yes, Elder.”

 

“That's wonderful news, it will be finalized come springtime. Well then, I'm sure you'll have much to discuss with each other so you may be dismissed. I myself will retire for now.” the elder clapped his hands and Hakyeon leapt up to help him stand. 

 

“Congratulations,” Hakyeon mouthed at the two men as he trailed behind his grandfather. Once they had disappeared through a door Wonshik hadn't noticed before, he turned to Hongbin hoping for answers. Hongbin sat rigidly beside him, his cheeks curiously red.

 

“Hongbin what just happened? Will i be allowed to stay? What's being finalized in the spring?” Wonshik fired off questions watching as Hongbin's face twisted with embarrassment. He put his hand to Hongbin's cheek, feeling how hot the flushed skin was against his palm and turned him to look him in the face. “Flower?”

 

At the pet name Hongbin broke from his trance. He grabbed at Wonshik's shoulders, his face serious.

 

“I told you I would do anything to make them let you stay,” Hongbin said, his voice shaky.

 

“You did and I believe you.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“With my life, obviously, but why do you look like you've swallowed hot coals?”

 

Hongbin covered his face, scrubbing at his cheeks to try to rub away his blush. Wonshik sat in nervous anticipation while he waited for Hongbin to collect himself. Once he had settled Hongbin took a deep breath and placed Wonshik's hand over his heart and then mirroring the action. Wonshik felt Hongbin's heart beating wildly and his heart rate kicked up as well. He held his breath as Hongbin leaned in close, his face inches away from Wonshik's.

 

“We may have to get married.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All up in my uwus over this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the bit of fluff. Also the reappearance of Taekwoon and Jaehwan had to happen after that side story! ;)


	6. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik and Hongbin are to be wed in the spring and Wonshik can stay in the village. While they may have the approval of Elder Cha and their friends, not everyone is quite so accepting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapters in and we're still chugging along. We enjoy writing each chapter and hope you enjoy reading them!

The mood in the cabin was tense to say the least. After meeting with Elder Cha had ended with a decree of betrothal, Hongbin had taken Wonshik straight home. He explained to Wonshik what it would mean for the two of them and how it would secure Wonshik's place in the village. Barring him seriously injuring someone or destroying the village, no one would be able to say Wonshik didn't belong.

 

“And this is the only way outsiders are allowed to live here?” Wonshik had asked, not quite able to meet Hongbin's eye.

 

“The other exception is apprenticeship, but you're well past the age that a master would take you on, unfortunately,” Hongbin lamented. Wonshik had only nodded and picked at the lambskin blanket he had wrapped himself in once they had entered the cabin.

 

“I'm sorry, Wonshik. If you don't want to do this, I can ask Elder Cha to reconsider. Or if you want to leave, no one would blame you.”

 

Wonshik looked frightened then, his eyes round as he finally met Hongbin's eyes. “I can't leave. I don't have anywhere to go,” he whispered his voice hoarse. 

 

“It's ok, you don't have to leave. I'll figure something out,” Hongbin assured him. Wonshik looked slightly relieved and he poked his hand out of the sheepskin to hold onto the hem of Hongbin's tunic. Hongbin reached down to run his hand over Wonshik's fingers that were clenching the fabric so tightly, his knuckles were white. The touch seemed to soothe Wonshik and he loosened his grip. Hongbin had noticed that when Wonshik was stressed, he became touchy, as if the physical contact grounded him and was comforting. Hongbin made a note to keep that information for future use should Wonshik have another episode like the one from that morning.

 

“I think maybe I could-,” Wonshik began. He was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. He looked at Hongbin curiously but the other man shrugged. The door swung open to reveal Jaehwan with the flock on the other side.

 

“Helloooo future husbands! We're not interrupting anything naughty are we?” Jaehwan called, one hand over his eyes as the other groped out in front of him so he didn't trip. The sheep streamed in after him and Hongbin jumped up to unlatch the pen for them.

 

“Don't be stupid, of course not. How did you even know?” Hongbin grumbled, willing the blood not to rise to his face. 

 

“You're no fun, Binnie. Besides, Hakyeon told me,” Jaehwan pouted. He threw a smile and a wink at Wonshik who pretended to be very interested in his sheepskin. 

 

“You were supposed to wait, Jaehwan,” called a voice outside.

 

Hakyeon came flouncing into the cabin with Taekwoon close behind him. Both were carrying an armful of packages. Hakyeon set his packages down on the table with a flourish and turned to Wonshik and Hongbin.

 

“We're here to celebrate your joining!” Announced Hakyeon with a wide smile. He gathered first Hongbin and then Wonshik into a tight hug.

 

“Why didn't you celebrate me and Woonie’s joining?” Jaehwan whined, plopping down next to Wonshik. 

 

“Because your  _ joining _ was in the bath house you brat. Other people have to use those facilities, too,” Hakyeon scolded, releasing the two men. Jaehwan grumbled something under his breath that Hakyeon couldn't hear before turning to bury his face in Taekwoon's shoulder next to him. 

 

“Congratulations anyway, Wonshik,” Taekwoon smiled, letting Jaehwan cling to him.

 

“T-thanks,” Wonshik managed to stutter out. Hongbin secured the sheep and joined the others at the table, sitting on the other side of Wonshik. He looks at the various packages spread across the table. 

 

“What is all this?” he asked, poking at a small package in front of him.

 

“We brought gifts of course; to celebrate the new couple,” Hakyeon said cheerfully. He handed a package to Hongbin and nodded for him to open it. Hongbin obliged and inside was a set of intricately wrought bracelets. Wonshik leaned closer to look at the bracelets laying in the plain paper and his mouth dropped open.

 

“These are gorgeous, where are they from?” Wonshik exclaimed. Hakyeon sats back with a smug look on his face. 

 

“I made these a while back ago. Bin has always admired them so now I'm giving them to him.”

 

“You made them?” Wonshik asked, examining the bracelets in awe. “Wow… You’re really talented.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Hakyeon let out a small chuckle, feeling proud of himself.

 

“Hey, don’t forget our gifts!” Jaehwan suddenly spoke up. A huge grin was plastered across his face as he shoved two packages across the table at Hongbin. Hongbin knew that look and was immediately suspicious.

 

“What did you get us, pray tell?” Hongbin asked, hesitantly unwrapping the first package. It was a small earthenware jar, sealed carefully so the liquid inside wouldn’t spill. Hongbin opened it to try to discern what the contents were and immediately set it down again. Wonshik picked up the jar, curious. He couldn’t tell what the off-white sticky substance was and he turned to Jaehwan who was practically vibrating next to him.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s lubricant!” Jaehwan crowed. “I was grating those damn potatoes all afternoon so you better appreciate it.” 

 

Wonshik nearly dropped the pot in his shock. Luckily Hongbin grabbed it from him and set it safely on the table. He glared at Jaehwan who only smirked back.

 

“A word of advice: a little bit goes a long way. The taste isn’t that bad either,” Jaehwan nudged Wonshik who shuddered away from him.

 

“I’m not sure if I want to open this next one,” Hongbin said bitterly, taking up the second package.

 

“That one is from me,” Taekwoon piped up. Inside the second package were several packets of loose leaf tea and Hongbin breathed a silent sigh of relief.

 

“This one is good for stamina, that one helps ease soreness. And that one, well, let’s just say it helps clean out your system,” Taekwoon explained, pointing out each tea. Wonshik’s face was completely red and his eyes looked far away when Hongbin turned to him.

 

“Oh I think you may have broke him, poor thing,” Hakyeon tutted. Wonshik shrank down in his lambskin, only the top of his head showing and Hakyeon cooed.

 

“I'm sure Binnie broke him a while ago. All that time alone in the field you know,” Jaehwan joked, throwing a wink over Wonshik's head. Wonshik groaned, the sound muffled from where his face was buried. 

 

“Can you guys not do this right now? Wonshik has been through a lot ok? It's one thing for us to joke like this but not with him. I wasn't out there fucking him in the forest, I was more worried about him not dying on me,” Hongbin slammed his palm down on the table, making everyone jump. His voice had a bite to it that was not often used on his friends and they looked sheepishly at each other. Wonshik trembled from the outburst, one hand emerging from beneath the sheepskin to hold Hongbin's clenched fist next to him. Hongbin glanced at Wonshik, his face softening and he used his free hand to pull down the blanket to check on him. Wonshik finally emerged, meeting Hongbin's eyes softly.

 

“I know they were just joking, Flower. I've heard worse from when I lived in the barracks,” Wonshik assured him, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Still, we apologize for being crass,” Taekwoon said quietly. Jaehwan and Hakyeon echoed the sentiments and an awkward silence filled the room.

 

“Perhaps it's time we go,” Hakyeon suggested tactfully. He stood and motioned for Taekwoon and Jaehwan to follow suit quickly. They left the opened parcels on the table and headed for the door, murmuring further apologies as they went. Hakyeon stopped at the door and turned back to address the two remaining men where they still sat holding hands.

 

“There will be an official announcement tomorrow. Just thought I should warn you now, the usual crowd will probably come snooping around.”

 

Hongbin nodded and Hakyeon slipped out the door leaving them alone once more. Hongbin let out a long sigh and made a face at the gifts on the table. He let go of Wonshik's hand to gather up the discarded paper, handling the pot of lubricant as if it were a poisonous snake. He put it on a shelf and pushed it behind some other pots so it was out of sight.

 

“Flower? Hongbin,” Wonshik called gently. Hongbin turned to see Wonshik with his arms raised, an invitation for him to join Wonshik in the lambskin. Hongbin crossed the room and sat close to Wonshik, letting himself be wrapped in the blanket. It was warm from Wonshik's body heat and he leaned in the other man's side. It might have been awkward but at the moment, it felt right. Wonshik was now the one giving him comfort in a strange twist of events. Hongbin sighed again, and Wonshik moved his arms so Hongbin was hugging him around the waist.

 

“I don't mind,” Wonshik murmured into his hair.

 

“I know you said that but they really did cross a line,” Hongbin shook his head.

 

“No, I mean I don't mind...being married to you.”

 

Hongbin's breath caught in his throat and he slowly sat back to look Wonshik in the eye. Wonshik's cheeks were slightly pink but there was a look of sincerity in his face. He took Wonshik's hands in his own, running his thumbs over the bony knuckles.

 

“You mean that?”

 

“Of course. You saved my life. More than that you're kind and honest. I see how much you mean to your friends and vice versa. And…”

 

“And?”

 

Wonshik huffed a embarrassed little laugh and moved his hand to Hongbin's chin. “You're very handsome.”

 

Hongbin’s own face flushed red at Wonshik’s compliment. “I-I am?” He asked, suddenly feeling shy.

 

Wonshik nodded. “Mhm. I’ve… I’ve always thought that ever since we met. That's why I called you Flower.” He added, giving the shepherd a bashful smile.

 

“Ah… I don’t know what to say…” Hongbin said with a small laugh. Wonshik moved closer and Hongbin stopped breathing, letting his eyes flutter closed. He waited for the press of soft lips against his own. Instead, Wonshik knocked his forehead against Hongbin's own. Hongbin laughed, slightly embarrassed. Wonshik might be ok with their arranged marriage and may have admitted he was attracted, but perhaps it was still too soon for romance. Maybe it was a start though. Hongbin could feel the weight of Wonshik’s gaze even with his eyes shut and he smiled, his cheeks dimpling. 

 

“How perfect,” Wonshik whispered, his breath fanning across Hongbin's lips. Hongbin opened his eyes and laughed. At the close proximity, Wonshik was staring at him cross-eyed and Hongbin dissolved into giggles, leaning against Wonshik's chest. Wonshik held him as the laughter racked his body, joining in his mirth. When Hongbin could finally breathe again, he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“You're plenty handsome yourself, especially at that angle,” he chuckled. Wonshik smiled and twined their fingers together, his hand warm and comforting. 

 

Hongbin knew then, what had been building since that first day he'd found Wonshik in the forest. He was falling for the warrior without question. Hongbin hoped that maybe someday Wonshik might feel the same but until then, Hongbin was just content to have him in his life, for forever how long that may be.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Wonshik's life had fallen into a steady routine again. Every morning he awoke before Hongbin who would be curled against his chest under their sheepskins. He would take those quiet moments to organize this thoughts, pushing away any remaining ghost from his nightmares that might be clinging to him. Wonshik would focus on the weight of Hongbin's body against him and would count in time to his breathing until he felt calm again. 

 

After a little over a week in the village, Wonshik felt more secure than that first day he woke in terror. The other villagers, though nosey, were mostly kind when he was announced to be Hongbin's betrothed. At first they were curious about the lowlander and came knocking at the cabin door at all hours to get a glimpse of him. Hongbin must have said something to Hakyeon because they no longer knocked but a few lingered near the cabin whenever Wonshik was home. Most had lost interest after Wonshik proved to be a regular person and not a wild savage. Hongbin would chase away anyone who came looking to try to provoke Wonshik.

 

Hongbin himself had turned into an endless source of amazement to Wonshik. Whereas in the field, Hongbin had been cautious and hesitant, Hongbin the village was opposite. He knew where he stood in the village and that confidence radiated from him. Wonshik found himself more and more drawn to Hongbin as he spent more time with him. 

 

As his betrothed, Wonshik realized what that would mean for them and he often thought about the gifts Jaehwan and Taekwoon had given them that night they had celebrated. He couldn’t deny he was attracted to Hongbin anymore than he could deny his eyes were brown. Not that Hongbin did anything to discourage that growing attraction. If anything, he made it harder. Though he wasn't as brazen as Jaehwan, Hongbin had been honest in his appreciation of Wonshik. He would catch Wonshik off guard when he would comment about how handsome he looked fresh from the bath house or how nice Wonshik's arms had looked when he stacked their store of firewood. And the way he curled against Wonshik in the dark left Wonshik awake for more hours than he cared to admit.

 

That particular morning, it wasn't a nightmare that dragged Wonshik from his sleeping state, but a soft moan. At first Wonshik thought his mind had dreamed the whole thing as he blinked groggily but then it came again, louder and from right next to him. He turned his head thinking Hongbin was having a nightmare of his own only to be met with Hongbin's features twisted in pleasure. The other man was asleep and lying on his stomach, his face turned towards Wonshik.

 

“Wonshik,” Hongbin moaned breathily, voice barely a whisper. Wonshik dared not move, his breath choking off in his throat. His eyes travelled down Hongbin's body and he could see him twitching under the blanket. Carefully, Wonshik slid his hand across the small distance between them under the blanket to confirm what he suspected: Hongbin was slowly grinding his hips into the mat underneath them. Wonshik closed his eyes and pulled his hand away. A voice in his head told him this was something he wasn't supposed to witness but the sound of his name when Hongbin said it drowned that voice out. If he was honest with himself, he would have admitted he'd been wanting to hear that sound long before Hongbin brought him home. The long lonely hours recovering in the forest had given him plenty of time to think about the shepherd and how he might sound coming undone. Wonshik could feel a heat pooling in his stomach and he shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that were beginning to intrude. He wasn’t very successful, especially with Hongbin moaning lewdly right next to him as he slumbered. He could see the shepherd clutching and tugging at his pillow. Wonshik inched his hand back across the gap just close enough to feel each time Hongbin ground his hips down but not quite touching him. The sounds Hongbin was making coupled with the brush of fabric against his hand made Wonshik shudder. His own hips twitched up in time with Hongbin's, the blanket providing just enough friction to take some of the edge off but not enough that he was in danger of making a mess of himself. He wished that he could really touch Hongbin, wished he could touch himself but Wonshik already felt guilty over what little he had done.

 

Hongbin let out a whimper, his whole body trembling as he clutched his pillow closely. Wonshik bit down on his lip to stifle his own groan, his hand flying to grip himself tightly so he wouldn't come. Hongbin stirred and Wonshik quickly turned away onto his side to hide his erection. 

 

“Ah fuck,” Hongbin murmured, pushing up on his elbows. Wonshik was barely breathing when he felt Hongbin lean over his shoulder.

 

“Wonshik are you awake?” he lay one hand on Wonshik's shoulder and Wonshik jumped. “I'm sorry to wake you but I- uh- I made a mess.”

 

“A mess?” Wonshik asked weakly, lifting his head from his pillow. Hongbin chuckled and stood up awkwardly, a wet spot on the front on his pants. Wonshik shot a furtive look at the spot and Hongbin shrugged.

 

“It happens sometimes. You know how dreams are,” Hongbin motioned for Wonshik to get off the mat so he could set it aside to be cleaned. Wonshik refused to give up the sheepskin, still trying to will himself soft.

 

“W-was it a good dream?” 

 

“Hmm,” Hongbin smiled to himself as he grabbed a fresh change of clothes. “Really good.”

 

“I see…” Wonshik mumbled, his face flushed but he attempted to hide it. He felt too embarrassed to admit that he’d heard everything.

 

Hongbin hummed contently as he slid his shirt off and tossed it into a basket nearby. Wonshik’s breath caught in his throat for a moment and he couldn’t keep himself from staring. It didn’t last long, as Hongbin quickly put on a clean shirt within a few seconds. Wonshik blinked and abruptly looked away, suddenly feeling hot and trying to distract himself with random thoughts. He held the sheepskin tighter around himself, desperately trying to cover up as best as he could.

 

Hongbin, on the other hand, did not share Wonshik's need to cover up it seemed. When Wonshik snuck a glance at Hongbin, the shepherd had dropped his trousers and had began wiping himself down. The hem of Hongbin's tunic stopped just short of covering the bottom of his ass. Wonshik choked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as Hongbin stepped into a fresh pair of pants. The shepherd looked over his shoulder with amusement.

 

“Are you alright?” Hongbin chuckled, turning to face Wonshik as he tied the laces on the pants.

 

Wonshik wondered if Hongbin meant to kill him because at the rate that this morning had been going, Hongbin just might succeed. Wonshik shook his head and struggled to his feet, still stubbornly clinging to the sheepskin.

 

“Our woodpile is looking a bit thin. I'll get some more while you start breakfast,” Wonshik babbled, shuffling towards the door. 

 

“Shik, you can't take the skin with you; that's only for the indoor use,” Hongbin raised one eyebrow in amusement. The color drained from Wonshik's face as Hongbin crossed the room and slipped the sheepskin from his shoulders. Hongbin's eyes skimmed down his body to the crotch of Wonshik's pants that were still slightly tented.

 

Hongbin hummed and with a small smirk, bundled the sheepskin under his arm and turned on his heel back into the room. Wonshik fumbled into his boots, grabbed the axe next to the door and rushed outside.

 

By the time Wonshik had reached the forest, his mind was working overtime. Clearly Hongbin had been dreaming about him, that much he knew. He wished he could express his interest back to Hongbin but every time the shepherd looked at him, Wonshik felt like an inexperienced kid. He shook his head in exasperation and began hacking some fallen branches apart. 

 

Part of Wonshik wondered if Jungwoo had shown interest in him if he would have reacted the same way. But Wonshik had grown up and lived with Jungwoo for years; he'd only met Hongbin a few months ago. Wonshik brought his axe down hard, cutting the branch in half and driving the blade into the ground. He wished his brain would stop reminding him of Jungwoo. The man had betrayed Wonshik in a way he would never forget and could never forgive. He only hoped their paths would never cross again because he feared how he might react.

 

Wonshik wrenched the axe free and brushed the wet soil from the blade. He had made his decision. The Wonshik of the past that had been a soldier through the hells of war had died in that forest and he and his past would be forgotten. The new Wonshik's life began when Hongbin saved him from dying at the edge of the field of flowers. He was now Kim Wonshik of the Meadow village, future husband to Lee Hongbin.

 

Wonshik took a deep breath and exhaled when he noticed small white flakes floating down to the ground, he looked up to the sky and realized a light snow had begun. A cold breeze blew past him and he shuddered, deciding to gather the wood he’d chopped down and head back to Hongbin’s hut before the snow came down harder.

 

Getting back up the hill was a little more difficult than Wonshik had anticipated with the ground becoming slippery with the snow. He picked his way carefully up the slope with the bundle of wood in his arms and the axe in his belt. It wouldn't do to fall and break a limb after he'd mostly healed. The snow started falling faster and Wonshik shivered. He should have grabbed a cloak before he'd left but he'd run off like a fool.

When he finally stumbled to the top of the hill, Wonshik was stopped by a familiar face. It was the baker, Hyungsik, a nervous man Wonshik remembered. 

 

“Oh, good morning,” Wonshik nodded, surprised to see the man. Out of all the villagers who had come to see Wonshik, the baker had only come during the initial announcement. After that it seemed like he had avoided running into Wonshik. Wonshik thought maybe this was a sign that the baker might be ready to talk but the man only stood there, eyes wide and shifty looking. Wonshik decided it might be better not to stick around so he moved to go around the man. The baker stepped into his path again and Wonshik stopped when he spied the heavy rolling pin the man held.

 

“I saw you leave earlier. You seemed to be in a hurry to get into the woods,” the baker said, his voice quivering.

 

“I- uh yeah, I went to chop some wood,” Wonshik explained, hefting the bundle of sticks.

 

“That small bundle is all you're coming back with? And where is your cloak? It's pretty cold today.”

 

Wonshik shifted subtly, getting more secure footing under him. The line of questioning sounded a bit accusatory and he didn't want to hurt the man but he was ready should Hyungsik attack him.

 

“It started snowing so this was all I collected. As for the cloak, I forgot to grab one on my way out,” Wonshik said calmly. He kept his eyes on the baker who was becoming more agitated as the moments passed.

 

“I don't believe you. If you're hiding more lowlanders in those woods admit it! Are you planning on attacking us?” Hyungsik half shouted, brandishing the rolling pin with a shaking hand.

 

“I was simply gathering firewood. I have no ties to the lowlands anymore. I'm going back to my cabin now.” Wonshik's jaw bunched and he took a few cautious steps toward the man. Hyungsik stepped back but didn't lower the rolling pin.

 

“Hyungsik, what do you think you're doing?” Called a voice. Hyungsik darted a look towards the voice but Wonshik didn't take his eyes off the man. He knew already it belonged to Hongbin.

 

Hongbin stomped over the frozen ground, a cloak in one hand and his crook in the other. His face was a storm as he approached the two men. He walked past Hyungsik to wrap the cloak around Wonshik’s shoulders.

 

“Are you alright?” he whispered to Wonshik.

 

“No one is hurt yet,” Wonshik murmured back.

 

“You brought this stranger into the village. I have a wife and child to protect, and a lowlander is the last thing we need. How could you bring him here? He could hurt you, or me. He could hurt all of us!” Hyungsik cried.

 

Hongbin's face darkened at the baker's words.

 

“And who is protecting your family right now while you're out here? Wonshik is my husband and I won't have you treating him like a criminal when you don’t know anything about him!” Hongbin snapped, rounding on Hyungsik and shooting him a warning glare. “You don’t know what he’s been through, but I do, and I refuse to stand here and let you berate him. Go home before I give you a thump on the head to set your thinking right.” 

 

Hyungsik eyed Hongbin's crook and took a few steps back before turning tail and running away. Once he was out of sight Wonshik's body relaxed. Hongbin cursed under his breath and mumbled something about having a word with Hyungsik in private. Wonshik nudged Hongbin with his elbow to get his attention.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“That never should have happened. I'm sorry, Wonshik,” Hongbin frowned, his forehead creasing with worry. Wonshik shook his head.

 

“It's not your fault. He was probably just worried about his family. Speaking of which,  _ husband _ ,” Wonshik grinned. 

 

“You heard that huh?” Hongbin rubbed his neck looking sheepish. Wonshik felt warm even as the snow fell around them. A future with Hongbin was the best thing that could have ever happened to Wonshik and he hoped Hongbin felt the same.

 

“I could get used to it. Let's go home, it's freezing out here.” Wonshik readjusted the bundle of wood under his arm and took Hongbin’s hand, linking their fingers together before starting the walk back to the hut.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

The snow that fell that day had been just the beginning. Winter had started in earnest on the mountain, covering the village in a blanket of white. Hongbin no longer took the sheep to the meadow and spent most of his days inside. Sometimes he would sit quietly with a few sheepskins or pieces of wool cloth and made something warm and cozy. He had already made a nice fleece lined tunic for Wonshik to wear when he went out in the snow.

 

Wonshik had taken to chopping and delivering wood for several other villagers as well, usually those that were sick or elderly and they thanked him greatly. He had even brought wood to Hyungsik's home after the baker had twisted his ankle when he stumbled across a root buried under the snow. Hongbin had been wary about Wonshik helping the baker after the way he'd been treated but Wonshik felt no ill will towards the man. On top off the praise the baker's wife heaped on him, she also gave him loaves of bread freshly baked to bring home. Hongbin certainly didn't mind the gift of bread.

 

One afternoon Wonshik was preparing to go out and he pulled down a sled he'd been using to haul firewood. Recently he'd taught Dog to wear a bit of rope fashioned into a harness and pull the sled. Hongbin was finishing up some repairs he'd been working on and stood up to stretch.

 

“I think I'll come with you; I could use the fresh air,” Hongbin smiled and grabbed his cloak.

 

“Sounds good. Butt, to me,” Wonshik called for the dog who had been sleeping by the pen.

 

“Did you just call him Butt?” Hongbin asked incredulously.

 

“He didn't have a proper name so, yes.”

 

“ _ Butt  _ is a proper name?”

 

“I considered Badass, but Butt is too cute, aren't you Buttie?” Wonshik cooed at the dog who hadn't bothered to get up.

 

“He's been Dog his whole life, he's not going to start answering to a new name now,” Hongbin laughed with a shake of his head. Wonshik gave him a little pout and turned back to Dog.

 

“Butt,  _ to me _ ,” he said firmly. Hongbin watched in awe as Dog- or Butt, rather- hopped up and trotted over to Wonshik's side. Wonshik gave him a smug smile and slipped the rope harness into place.

 

Once the rope was tied in place, the three headed out, Hongbin and Wonshik walking out in the direction of the forest and Butt trailing close behind while pulling the sled. As they made their way to the forest Hongbin gave a pitiful pout and slipped his hand into Wonshik's as they walked. 

 

“I can't believe you renamed my dog,” Hongbin shook his head in disbelief. Wonshik laughed and made their arms swing in a wide arc.

 

“You'll get used to it. Butt loves his name, don't you boy?” 

 

Butt gave a happy bark in response, trotting ahead of them, the sled leaving a trail.

 

Once they made it to the edge of the woods, Hongbin decided to stay behind at the border as Wonshik headed a small distance in, making sure not to go too far. He spent the time playing with Butt while glancing every now and then to check that Wonshik was still within his vicinity. Eventually, Wonshik came back out of the woods, carrying a large bundle of wood chopped and ready to deliver. Hongbin had been sitting on the sled and moved so Wonshik could put down the wood.

 

“Dog, to me,” Hongbin called.

 

“You mean Butt,” Wonshik corrected, carefully securing the wood in the sled. 

 

“Again, I can't believe you named him Butt,” Hongbin rolled his eyes but smiled as Butt sat down ready to be harnessed again.

 

“I can't believe you made him go through life as Dog. Tragic,” Wonshik tsked. A wad of snow smacked him in the thigh and he yelped. Turning away from the sled he saw Hongbin standing there, eyes full of mischief and a hand full of snow.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“For questioning my naming abilities. Don't think I haven't heard you calling your lamb  _ Pookie _ ,” Hongbin laughed. He launched the second handful of snow, hitting Wonshik in the shoulder. 

 

“It's cute,” Wonshik exclaimed, crouching down to gather his own snowball. Hongbin ran up and nudged him with his knees so Wonshik would lose balance and sprawl into the snow with a shout. Before Wonshik could get up, Hongbin dashed behind a tree.

 

“You're in for it now!” Wonshik warned, packing together a large hunk of snow, his eyes watching for another sneak attack. Suddenly Hongbin came flying out of his hiding spot with an armful of snow, intent on dumping in on Wonshik's head. As he approached, he lost his footing, pitching forward. Wonshik dropped his snow as Hongbin collided with him, knocking them both down. Wonshik lay on the ground, his chest covered with snow and Hongbin in his arms. 

 

“Ow,” Hongbin groaned, shifting painfully.

 

Wonshik turned his head to see if Hongbin was hurt at the same time Hongbin turned his face towards Wonshik. Their lips brushed and Wonshik's eyes widened. Hongbin's lips were surprisingly soft and warm despite having been out in the snow for a while. Seeing the man this close up and feeling the heat of their kiss, Wonshik went weak. Hongbin's eyes were closed and he pressed their lips more firmly together. Wonshik's fingers twitched, moving to hold Hongbin's waist as they lay in the snow. The kiss was relatively chaste, more of a mashing of lips but Wonshik's head was already spinning. Hongbin let out a small whine, his own hands curling into Wonshik's collar to bring him impossibly closer. Wonshik felt a trickle of freezing water run down his neck and he jolted. The snow that had been trapped between Hongbin and himself had started melting where they had been pressed together. Hongbin pulled back, his cheeks red both from the cold and from the kiss.

 

“Wonshik,” he murmured, looking down at the man under him. Wonshik looked up at Hongbin, the discomfort of the melting snow falling away. The look on Hongbin's face was sincere and more tender than Wonshik had ever seen before.

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!


	7. Cold Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions have been made but how will they be received? Wonshik needs to gather his courage to be honest with Hongbin...

“I love you.”

 

Wonshik lay in the snow, Hongbin's words echoing in his ears. Something like that warranted a response and the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitated. He knew he felt something for Hongbin but he couldn't bring himself so repeat those words. A tiny voice in the back of Wonshik's head warned him not to get too attached but it was difficult. How could he not get attached to Hongbin with his dimpled smile and his honest laugh? He had saved Wonshik's life after all; that alone made Wonshik feel closer to him than anyone else he'd met. Hongbin still hovered above Wonshik, not saying anything but just watching the gears turning in Wonshik's mind. 

 

Wonshik opened his mouth to speak, to give some explanation of what he was thinking when Butt came bounding over to them. He wiggled between the two men, licking their faces in turn. Hongbin laughed and rolled off of Wonshik to wrestle with Butt. Wonshik sat up and watched Hongbin as he laughed and played with the dog as if he hadn't just confessed his love.

 

Soon Hongbin was panting and his nose was bright red. He stood and brushed the snow from his pants and held his hand out to Wonshik.

 

“We better head home and out of these wet clothes before it gets dark.” Hongbin pulled Wonshik up before harnessing Butt to the sled. They trudged back up the hill to the village with Hongbin filling the silence with tales of past winters. 

 

“-and Jaehwan ran right into the side of the cabin and it knocked a bunch snow off the roof onto him,” Hongbin laughed as they entered the cabin.

 

Wonshik smiled and hummed in amusement, though at the same time his mind couldn’t help but wander back to Hongbin’s confession. While the confession made him happy, it made him nervous as well. He had made his decision to stay and be with Hongbin but he wondered if he loved the man truly or if he was still feeling gratitude for saving him. He wanted to believe it was the former but Wonshik felt so awkward he was unsure. Shouldn't he just  _ know _ ?

 

“Earth to Wonshik?” Hongbin called, waving his hand in front of Wonshik's face, jolting from his thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“I asked if you could help me with these laces, my fingers are frozen,” Hongbin asked, gesturing at his boots. Wonshik nodded and dropped to his knees in front of Hongbin without a second thought. Hongbin leaned back against the wall so Wonshik could unlace his boots. He hadn't expected the man to pull them off him as well, one hand running gently along Hongbin's calf. Once they were off, Wonshik dared to look up and he felt a bolt of lightning shoot through him. Hongbin was watching Wonshik through half lidded eyes, his expression dreamy. Wonshik's mind raced back to their kiss in the snow and he wondered if Hongbin would let him kiss him again. 

 

Wonshik ran his hand up Hongbin’s calf up to his thigh, standing up slowly. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Hongbin's face, the expression there showing naked want. Hongbin bit his lower lip as Wonshik stepped a little closer, leaving them mere inches apart. His hand ran up Wonshik's arm and across his chest to the toggles that held his tunic closed.

 

“These wet clothes, I told you, you'll catch a cold,” Hongbin chastised. He unhooked the first toggle and looked up at Wonshik through his lashes.

 

“You did,” Wonshik nodded. It was a quiet encouragement for Hongbin to continue and the shepherd fumbled with the remaining toggles. Hongbin helped Wonshik peel off his damp tunic, his breath hitching as Wonshik's skin was exposed. He ran his fingers over the tattoo for Jiwon, skimming up Wonshik's shoulder and across his chest. There was a patch of bare skin just over Wonshik's heart and Hongbin splayed his fingers there.

 

“I'm surprised you have nothing here,” he remarked, tapping the blank skin. 

 

“Each of these tattoos mean something to me, part of my story you could say. It's the only part of my past that I carry with me now. I was saving this spot for my future,” Wonshik said quietly, placing his hand over Hongbin's. Hongbin raised his eyes to meet Wonshik's and there was something behind the gaze that made Hongbin feel bold. He leaned forward and kissed the skin on Wonshik's chest, feeling the heartbeat thud beneath his lips.

 

“Hongbin, I think I lo-”

 

A sharp rap on the door cut Wonshik off.

 

“Hongbin, I'm dying, please help,” the person knocking called out. Hongbin sighed and crossed the cabin to open the door. Hakyeon brushed past Hongbin to flop down at the low table. In his hands he had an earthen jug which he took a swig directly from with a grimace. Hakyeon eyed Wonshik who still stood bare chested and awkward.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Hakyeon scowled. Wonshik coughed in embarrassment and went to grab a new tunic.

 

“No we were, um, changing. We got wet earlier,” Hongbin explained, joining Hakyeon at the table.”What’s with you today?”

 

Hakyeon huffed in response. “Everyone’s got someone to be with except for me.” He whined, his words slightly slurred. “Don’t you think that’s unfair, Binnie?” He looked at Hongbin with a pout.

 

Hongbin raised an eyebrow. “I guess, but why are you telling me about this?”

 

Hakyeon put his head down, resting his chin on his arms. “I don’t wanna be alone… and Taekwoon’s too busy being unable to keep his hands off of Jaehwan, so I came here instead…”

 

Hongbin let out a small snort, finding it amusing how childish Hakyeon was while drunk. “You poor thing.” He mumbled before Wonshik came in and joined them, having put on a clean tunic.

 

“I know you guys think I'm this infallible, untouchable leader,” Hakyeon glared at Hongbin when the younger tried to cover his laugh as a cough, “But I get lonely, too. You think I want to spend all my time with grandpa?” Hakyeon let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Wonshik caught Hongbin's eye who shook his head. It was better to just let Hakyeon vent when he got in his feelings. 

 

“And another thing!” Hakyeon shot up, startling the other two men. “Grandpa has been bugging me about getting married! He wants me to go with Jaehwan next time and present myself as eligible for marriage to the other village elders. How embarrassing.” Hakyeon took another swig from his jug and leveled an accusatory glare at Hongbin. “I blame you for this.”

 

“Me! What did I do?” Hongbin spluttered.

 

“Him,” Hakyeon gestured at Wonshik who immediately turned red.

 

Hongbin looked at Wonshik and then back at Hakyeon. “What does Wonshik have to do with you being single?”

 

“Well-- I mean-- You’re going to marry him!” Hakyeon tripped over his words in frustration. “And ever since the announcement was made Grandpa hasn’t stopped asking when  _ I’ll _ get married!”

 

Hongbin huffed and crossed his arms. “Well it’s not  _ our _ job to find you a partner.” He grumbled. “Instead of complaining about being lonely, why don’t you actually try to find someone? Maybe take Elder Cha’s suggestion and go with Jaehwan like he said.”

 

Hakyeon scoffed. “As if I even have time to run around trying to woo people anyways. I always have too much work to do here and zero help with it.” 

 

Hongbin huffed in exasperation. “Have you tried the woods? It worked for me.”

 

“Very funny. I don't think the village could handle another lowlander. They'd have a fit if I brought one in too,” Hakyeon grumbled. He sat there pouting and Hongbin reached out to pat his shoulder. 

 

“Elder Cha will forget again soon; he always does,” Hongbin assured him. It was true, it wasn't the first time Elder Cha had brought up the idea of Hakyeon getting married. Hakyeon sighed and rested his cheek on the table as he stared at the jug in front of him sadly.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm just feeling lonelier than usual. You, Jaehwan and Taekwoon have all found love and even though I'm the oldest, I'm just here alone .” 

 

At the mention of love, Hongbin glanced over at Wonshik. The warrior was watching the sheep pen with a smile, his lamb toddling near the gate. Hongbin’s heart swelled as he watched his future husband and, indeed, the man he loved. 

 

“I’m here pouring my guts out about how I’m going to die alone and you’re making calf eyes. Rude,” Hakyeon frowned at Hongbin. He sat up and hugged his jug of liquor to his chest. “If you insist on being grossly in love, then I’m leaving.” He got up to leave, pulling a face at Hongbin.

 

“Hakyeon don't be like this, stay.” Hongbin grabbed Hakyeon's wrist and the older man flopped back down. 

 

“Fine but have a drink with me. I'm not leaving till this is empty.” Hakyeon pouted. He pushed the jug over to Hongbin and crossed his arms. With a sigh, Hongbin lifted the jug, feeling the liquid inside sloshing around. It was more full than he expected. He brought the jug to his lips and took a small swig and almost immediately spit it back out.

 

“What the hell is this?” Hongbin coughed, clutching his throat. 

 

Hakyeon took the jug and knocked back another drink. “Some liquor Jaehwan brought back from the Riverside village. It's not so bad if you swallow it quickly.” He turned to offer the jug to Wonshik who had been sitting quietly with Butt. Wonshik eyed the jug warily but took a long pull anyway. Hongbin watched in amazement as Wonshik took a second drink.

 

“I've drank worse,” Wonshik shrugged, passing the jug back. Hongbin grimaced as he took up the jug for another drink. Hakyeon had been right when he said it was better to swallow quickly. They decided to play a game to make drinking more fun and soon Hongbin was rosy cheeked and spilling more of the liquor than what he was drinking. 

 

Hongbin fell over with laughter onto Wonshik who had joined them at the table. Wonshik smiled fondly at the shepherd, happy to see him in good spirits again. While Hongbin and Hakyeon were far past sobriety, Wonshik was little more than tipsy. His former life as a soldier had increased his tolerance with as much drinking he’d done early on. Hongbin sagged against Wonshik's shoulder, idly playing with his fingers. Hakyeon tipped the jug over his mouth to get the last few drops out. He set the jug down heavily with a bang, making Hongbin jump.

 

“Well, I said I wasn't leaving until this was empty and now it is. I guess that's my cue,” Hakyeon announced.

 

Hakyeon leaned heavily on the table, gathering his resolve to stand. “Thank you for letting me complain tonight. You deserve your newfound happiness, Binnie.” He gave Hongbin’s hand a squeeze before getting up from the table with a groan, swaying slightly. 

 

“Should I walk you home?” Wonshik asked, moving to stand as well.

 

“You're sweet but no. You'd better get Hongbin to bed.” Hakyeon paused. “Although, can you cut some extra wood for us tomorrow? Grandpa hasn't been well lately and I worry that he's too cold.”

 

Wonshik promised he would and Hakyeon said goodnight, wobbling out the door and leaving them alone again.

 

“Ah, sorry about that.” Hongbin slurred, turning to Wonshik. “He tends to get like that whenever he’s lonely.”

 

“It must be hard for him. He seems quite busy already and he isn't even in charge of the village yet.” Wonshik lamented as he began laying out their bedroll. Hongbin nodded in agreement, his head bobbing loosely. 

 

“Whoa there!” Wonshik caught Hongbin as he started to tip over. Hongbin mumbled incoherently, clinging on to the warrior and looking up at him. He stared for a few seconds and then he let out a small giggle.

 

“Wonshik…” Hongbin started.

 

Wonshik raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What is it?”   
  
“Have I ever told you… that you’re really handsome?” the shepherd continued, reaching his hands up to cup Wonshik’s face, squeezing his cheeks a bit in the process. “Like,  _ really _ handsome….”

 

Wonshik felt his face reddening a bit, but he held back a laugh. “So I’ve heard…”

 

Hongbin’s eyes widened and he squished Wonshik’s cheeks. “You should hear it all the time because it’s true. I’m not just saying that because I can’t see straight.”

 

At that Wonshik did laugh and he hauled Hongbin over to their bed with a little difficulty as Hongbin had gone practically boneless. Hongbin flopped onto the blankets in heap and didn’t move. Wonshik nudged him with his foot but Hongbin lay still.

 

“Flower?” Wonshik knelt down next to Hongbin, laying a hand on his shoulder. Hongbin lifted his head to look blurrily at Wonshik.

 

“I have a secret to tell you.” Hongbin slurred softly, motioning for Wonshik to come closer. Wonshik leaned in to hear and Hongbin grabbed his chin and planted a sloppy kiss on Wonshik’s lips.

 

“Love you, Shikkie~”

 

Hongbin dropped back onto the bed with a giggle and Wonshik sat back on his heels. He was surprised at Hongbin’s kiss but he chalked it up to the alcohol making him bold.

 

“Was that the secret then?” Wonshik asked, poking the man in the side. Hongbin didn’t respond and Wonshik brushed the man’s hair back from his face to see if he was ok. Hongbin’s eyes were closed and he seemed to be dead to the world. Wonshik’s mouth dropped open as a small snore escaped from the shepherd’s lips confirming he was indeed asleep. The way Hongbin had dropped onto the bedroll was at an angle not leaving much space for Wonshik to sleep comfortably. Wonshik sighed but couldn’t help but smile as he arranged himself around Hongbin’s sleeping form. 

 

“I have a secret as well, Flower,” Wonshik whispered into Hongbin’s hair. “I think I love you, too.”

  
  
  


The next morning when Wonshik woke up, the pale winter sun was already shining through the windows. It was later than he expected and he groaned. Wonshik had escaped a hangover but his body was stiff from the awkward position he’d fallen asleep in. He looked at Hongbin, still sleeping next to him and smiled at the way he was sleeping with his face buried in the pillow. Wonshik sat up and tried to stretch his sore muscles in the cold room. The fire had all but burned out so he set to starting a new one.

 

As he was placing new wood on the fire, he recalled he’d promised to bring some fresh wood to Hakyeon and Elder Cha that day. Wonshik didn’t want to wake Hongbin, deciding it might be better to let him rest as long as he could before he woke up with a headache so he gathered his things quietly and left. The day was relatively clear but the cold was biting and Wonshik tugged his cloak closer to him. As he settled into chopping wood, Wonshik let his mind wander to the night before. Hongbin had told him he’d loved him twice, though one was while sloppily drunk. Wonshik mentally kicked himself as he hadn’t had the guts to tell Hongbin that the feeling was definitely mutual. He decided that he would tell Hongbin as soon as he returned from his wood delivery.

 

“Or by dinner time….Or at least before bed,” Wonshik bargained. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he was still feeling apprehensive over the issue. Once he deemed he had enough wood for Elder Cha to stay toasty for the next week, he began his trek back up to the village. In the distance, the sky had become dark as if a storm was planning on rolling through. Wonshik absentmindedly thanked himself for stocking up his and Hongbin’s own wood supply should the storm last for a few days. As he neared the village, a chill ran down Wonshik’s back and he shivered. With each step he took, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. Suddenly a chorus of angry voices came from the village, making Wonshik’s stomach drop. A voice rang out, loud and clear. 

 

“I’m sorry but we can’t accommodate you and your friends’ requests. We’d like you to leave.” It was Hakyeon and he sounded like he was trying to not to be rude but adamant at the same time. Whoever he was talking to didn’t seem to like what Hakyeon’s answer.

 

“I don’t think you’re really in any position to refuse us. Do you know who we are? What we do?”

 

The pile of wood Wonshik was carrying slipped from his arms dropped into the snow.

 

That voice…

 

Without realizing it, Wonshik had started running up the rest of the slope, his boots sliding in the snow. His heart was pounding as he reached the path to the village and fear spiked his blood. He raced to the center of the village where it seemed the voices were coming from and skidded to a stop as he reached the crowd of villagers standing there. In the middle of everything Hakyeon stood facing off with the owner of the voice, the rest of the villagers giving them a wide berth. Wonshik’s heart pounded in his throat as he saw Hakyeon’s stoney expression and his hand automatically flew to the axe resting on his hip. The man standing in the middle of the village turned to look at the villagers, an easy smile on his face, one that Wonshik had once loved seeing but had worked so hard to forget. 

  
  


It was Jungwoo.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens


	8. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik's past has caught up with him and threatens his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after Beyond Hope. There is a death of a minor named character in this chapter.

Wonshik pushed through the crowd to see Hakyeon facing off with his worst nightmare. Jungwoo stood there looking every bit as confident as he did before the raid on the village had gone sideways. Wonshik was rooted in place, his stomach twisting at the sight in front of him. Then Jungwoo caught his eye.

 

“That son of a bitch survived. Wonshik!” Jungwoo called, a huge smile stretching across his face, “Fellas, look!” Wonshik's heart dropped further as he spotted Siwon and one of the twins off to the side. The second twin was nowhere in sight and they had a young man Wonshik had never seen before with them. Only seeing one of the brothers set warning bells off in Wonshik's head and he scanned the rooftops for the archer. Around him the villagers were shrinking back as he swiveled around. At first he didn't notice until he caught a glimpse of one of the villagers glaring at him.

 

Wonshik stepped back away from the man. Everyone was watching him warily, keeping their distance. He looked back to where Jungwoo stood and caught Hakyeon's eye. Even Hakyeon stared at him with slight suspicion. His heartbeat sped up.

 

“Shik, do you live here? Hook us up, tell them it's in their best interest to give us what we want.” Jungwoo’s tone was friendly but there was an edge to it that set Wonshik's skin crawling. 

 

“C’mon Shik, at least let us crash at your place. You got some piece at home you don't want to share with your old pal Minseok?” the twin piped up. Wonshik bristled at the thought of any of his old squad even setting eyes on Hongbin. Hongbin who was good and full of love. Hongbin who had brought him back from death. Hongbin who had just entered the village center.

 

“Wonshik?”

 

Wonshik's heart dropped as Hongbin pushed past the other villagers who had formed a wall around the commotion and gave him a questioning look. Wonshik automatically reached for the shepherd, his anxiety telling him to seek contact. Hongbin didn't hesitate and took Wonshik's hand, eyes darting over to look at Hakyeon and Jungwoo. 

 

“What's going on?” He asked quietly. “Who are these people?”

 

Wonshik's breathing was labored and he began to sweat despite the chilly air. Having Hongbin close wasn't easing his anxiousness because his mind was racing. It was supplying him with scenarios of horrible things that could happen to Hongbin now that he was there. And it would be Wonshik's fault.

 

“Well, hello there. You two look awfully cozy. Is he yours, Shik?”

 

“Stay behind me, Bin.” Wonshik whispered to the shepherd, pulling Hongbin so he was standing behind him.

 

Jungwoo snorted. “Aw, come on, Shik. No need to hide the goods from us like that. Why don’t you let us take a closer look?”

 

The moment Jungwoo took a step closer, Wonshik’s posture immediately became defensive and threatening. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on him.” He shot a menacing glare at Jungwoo. 

 

Jungwoo paused, regarding Wonshik's hostile demeanor and laughed.

 

“What happened to sharing with your friends?” Jungwoo smiled. Wonshik's hands clenched into fists. He wanted to punch that smile right off Jungwoo’s smug face.

 

“You left me there in that ditch to die! All those years together and you threw me away to save yourself! I would've died for you if you asked but you betrayed me,” Wonshik exploded. He had decided to let go of his past but now it was all rushing back and the dam had burst. All the hurt and pain he had gone through, the heartbreak of Jungwoo’s betrayal...No matter how happy Wonshik had been with Hongbin, the feelings hadn't been buried deep enough and had clawed their way back to the surface. 

 

The worst part was that Jungwoo’s expression held no remorse. Behind Wonshik, Hongbin touched his shoulder lightly. Wonshik's body was rigid and he unconsciously flinched from Hongbin's touch.

 

“You would die for me if I asked? I mean, I kinda did if you think about it. Really Wonshik, you're so dramatic.” Jungwoo said wryly with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Let it be. We've all made sacrifices,” Siwon rumbled to no one in particular. Minseok nodded next to him.

 

“Come back and join us! It's been pretty wild!” Minseok added. “Our Hyukkie could tell you some stories.” Minseok had the miserable looking young man in a headlock and slapped the top of his head.

 

Wonshik barely stopped himself from flying into a rage and throwing himself at Minseok. He couldn’t let the villagers see him like that: like the wild savage they'd feared he was before. He couldn’t let Hongbin see him like that either. 

 

“You broke my trust. I'll never join you. You should just leave now.” Wonshik seethed. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Hongbin pressed a comforting hand to the small of his back, letting Wonshik know he was still there. He turned to glance over his shoulder and Hongbin gave him a small smile, his eyes still worried. 

 

“Like Siwon said, we all make sacrifices, that's the nature of our work but damn, Wonshik. You act like I was your lover and abandoned you,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes again. Then, a look of realization crept across the squad leader's face and he stared at Wonshik. 

 

Wonshik stiffened, feeling the weight of Jungwoo’s eyes on him. As Jungwoo searched his face, Wonshik felt exposed. The deep seated feelings he'd had for Jungwoo were finally being noticed by the older man. Wonshik was afraid what Jungwoo would say, was afraid now that his secret he'd kept so long was about to be revealed. The humiliation of his boyish crush that blinded him to Jungwoo’s true nature had been something Wonshik had struggled to get over. He turned to Hongbin, gripping the shepherd's shoulders.

 

“Wonshik?” Hongbin asked worriedly, he could feel Wonshik trembling as the former soldier held on to him.

 

“Whatever happens, know that I'm not who I used to be. I- you've changed my life.” Wonshik rushed out. Hongbin looked confused but he nodded.

 

“So you know Wonshik? You're the ones that left him in the woods?” Hakyeon finally spoke up. Wonshik had almost forgotten he had been there. Hakyeon crossed his arms and regarded Jungwoo with disgust.

 

“Yeah, that was us. We were raiding a village nearby and things got a little hairy so we had to drop some dead weight. Guess it wasn't as dead as we thought,” Jungwoo shrugged. The admission set off a wave of murmurs among the villagers.

 

_ “Wonshik was raiding villages?” _

 

_ “What do you expect from lowlanders?” _

 

_ “I can't believe I let him in my home.” _

 

_ “Wonshik is friends with these awful people?” _

 

Jungwoo heard the comments from the villagers and turned his attention to them. He seemed to revel in the animosity and it made Wonshik sick.

 

“That's right, Wonshik how rude of you not to introduce us to your new friends. I'm Jungwoo, I lead this band of fools you see behind me. That big guy is Siwon and that's Minseok,” Jungwoo said, pointing to the men in turn. “And Wonshik has never met this kid but we were down a man so we picked him up from his village. They'd pretty much been wiped out by the time we got there so we took pity on him. I've always had a soft spot for orphans.” Jungwoo placed his hand over his heart, his face full of false sympathy. “Introduce yourself, sweetheart.”

 

Minseok released the boy from his headlock and he shifted uncomfortably. Straightening up, the boy glanced around nervously.

 

“‘m Sanghyuk,” he mumbled, staring at the ground. 

 

“Say it with pride! Kids these days,” Minseok lamented and cuffed Sanghyuk on his head. Sanghyuk flinched and Wonshik saw Hakyeon's jaw clench in anger but before he could say anything, Wonshik jumped in.

 

“Look, you guys don't want to stay here anyway, it's a piece of shit village. If you follow the path down to the meadow and then east along the woods you'll run into a village that's got just what you're looking for,” Wonshik lied. He hoped he was convincing enough for his old companions to leave in peace. Jungwoo rubbed his chin in thought as Wonshik watched with bated breath.

 

“Maybe you're right. This village is shit, even if they do have a few decent looking inhabitants,  Jungwoo mused, making another attempt to get a glance at Hongbin. Wonshik blocked his sight again, reaching behind himself to touch Hongbin. 

 

“So we're leaving then?” Sanghyuk asked, his eyes darting from Jungwoo to Wonshik. There was a sort of desperation in the way he looked at Wonshik. A silent plea that confirmed his suspicions on how the squad treated the young man.

 

“You heard the man, we're moving out, Minseok barked, shoving Sanghyuk roughly. The soldiers turned to make their way out of the village square.

 

“You can stay, um, Sanghyuk? Yes, the boy can stay,” Hakyeon interrupted. The boy cast a hopeful look at Hakyeon, a look full of gratitude and took a step toward the village heir.

 

“Not so fast there, if he stays, one of yours is coming with us. We offered to trade our Hyukkie earlier and you seemed offended. Are you saying you want to trade now?” Jungwoo threw an arm out, stopping Sanghyuk’s progress. Hakyeon’s expression soured at the mention of trading again.

 

“No.”

 

Jungwoo scoffed. “No? Then you’re not getting him.” He said with a darkened expression, his hand reaching out to grip Sanghyuk by the arm tightly. The younger male let out a small yelp in surprise, but he didn’t try to resist. His face had fallen back into a solemn expression.

 

Without another word, the rest of the squad turned heel and began to head in the direction Wonshik had pointed them to. Jungwoo pulled Sanghyuk along with him, making sure he had no chance of escaping his grasp. Hakyeon could only watch as the poor boy was forced to follow the group. 

 

Wonshik held his breath till the soldiers disappeared from view. He wondered if he should secretly follow them to make sure they truely left but he also didn't want to see them ever again. His breath came out in a loud whoosh and he turned to gather Hongbin up in his arms, holding the shepherd close. Hongbin held him back just as tightly and while it didn't get rid of his anxiety entirely, Wonshik felt much more calm.

 

“So what do we do when they find out there is no village to the east of here? At least not one  nearby, anyway,”Hakyeon asked, coming up next to the two men. Wonshik reluctantly released Hongbin but kept one arm around his waist.

 

“I'm hoping by then they'll be far enough east that they'll be close enough to the capital and just return home. Jungwoo is a lot of things but he's not stupid. He wouldn't come all the way back here when he could just return home easily.”

 

Hakyeon hummed in understanding but he didn't look that convinced.

 

“Still, perhaps we better set up a watch overnight just to be safe,” Hakyeon glanced at the other villagers who remained in the square. “I wish I could have gotten the boy to stay but I would never trade someone away like that. Like they were a bag of rice or livestock.”

 

Wonshik stared downwards, remembering how frightened and miserable Sanghyuk looked being with his former squad. How had they gotten so bad? Wonshik had so many years with them that it was hard to believe they had fallen so far.

 

“Thank you for getting rid of them,” Hakyeon said quietly, clapping Wonshik on the shoulder. He gave Hongbin a nod before turning away to talk to the other villagers.

 

“I can see you overthinking things from here,” Hongbin cut through Wonshik's thoughts.

 

“I was just thinking I should have done more,” Wonshik sighed. He turned his face to press his nose into Hongbin's hair comfortingly. 

 

“Like what? Fight them? You did a good job staying cool, Wonshik. No one expected you to take them on or anything.” Hongbin tightened his hold around Wonshik's waist and leaned closer. Wonshik gave a non-committal grunt. He could probably take them all on if it was one-on-one, though they were unlikely to wait in line while he took each one on in turn.

 

“I want to go home,” Hongbin announced. Wonshik nodded and they started to leave the square, his hand on the small of Hongbin's back to guide him. As they approached a small group of villagers, the people shrank away from them.

 

“Savage lowlander,” someone muttered as they passed. Wonshik looked at the ground and hurried Hongbin along before the shepherd could reply. He didn't let Hongbin slow down until they were safely ensconced in their cabin.

 

“How dare they?” Hongbin exclaimed, his face livid. He began to pace the floor, unable to sit still. Wonshik slipped his lambskin around his shoulders and went to the sheep pen. His lamb trotted over to the fence as if it knew Wonshik needed him. He only half listened to Hongbin rant as he crossed the small space in the cabin. The day had taken an unexpected turn for the worse and Wonshik was shaken. He stroked the lamb's wool and willed himself to remain calm but it was difficult. Jungwoo had gotten to him.

 

Hongbin stopped pacing and watched Wonshik with the lamb. Suddenly Hongbin was kneeling behind Wonshik to wrap his arms around him, holding him tightly.

 

“It's going to be alright. They're gone now and you're safe,” Hongbin assured him. It was then that Wonshik realized that tears were dripping down his face. Hongbin reached out and loosened Wonshik's hand from where it clung to the sheep pen, holding it gently in his own. “You're safe.”

 

It wasn't quite late yet but Hongbin decided it would be good for them to lay down and get rest. As he watched Hongbin lay out their bedding, Wonshik started to feel his exhaustion. It was all he could do to crawl under the blankets when Hongbin was done. After that day’s events, all he wanted to do was doze off and forget about everything, if just for a while. He hoped he’d feel somewhat better in the morning.

 

Wonshik woke with a start, sitting bolt upright with his heart racing. Something was very, very wrong. He struggled out of the blankets tangled around him and checked Hongbin. Still there, still breathing. There it was again, the noise that woke Wonshik. It was coming from outside the cabin. Opening the door a crack, Wonshik glanced outside. There was a strange glow to the mountain sky and it was snowing. No. No, not just snow. 

 

Ashes.

 

Wonshik threw the door open and stepped outside. The wind had picked up with the storm Wonshik had seen coming earlier that day. Snow and ashes filled the air everywhere Wonshik looked. His heart continued to beat at an alarming rate as the sense of dread looming over him became worse. He saw the flames, heard the screams and for a moment he thought he was back in the village raid, about to be near death again. He fell heavily to his hands and knees in the accumulating snow, not able to feel the biting cold of the ice under his hands. The feel of blood dripping down his cheek, the excruciating pain in his lower back, it all felt so real.

 

Hongbin came barging out of the cabin, woken from his sleep from the draft the open door caused. Wonshik thought he heard his name but he was lost in the memory of the burning village in the lowlands. He was being dragged backwards into the cabin, Hongbin's hot tears landing on his face as the shepherd knelt over him.

 

“Wonshik! Wonshik, please,” Hongbin sobbed, shaking the catatonic man by the shoulders. The sheep were restless in their pen. They could sense the danger and smell the smoke in the air. Wonshik was barely aware of what was going on around him but he heard the angry shouting, felt hands tugging him out of Hongbin's grasp. Heard Hongbin's anguished cries. Crying.

 

Crying.

 

Crying....

 

*******

When Wonshik finally came back to himself, his whole body hurt. His old wounds ached but he had fresh bruises on his arms and his jaw didn't quite sit right. He turned and spit out a bit of blood on the dirt floor beneath him.

“Where am I?” He groaned, struggling to sit up. A searing pain shot through his side near his ribs and he lowered himself back onto the ground carefully. Raising his shirt, he was able to get a glimpse of an ugly bruise forming on his abdomen.

“You’re in the grain shed. They beat you and threw you in here,” came a voice from a dark corner just beyond Wonshik's peripheral. He turned his head too quickly and felt sick to his stomach. His vision blurred for a split second but once it came back to normal, he could make out a familiar face in the darkness.

“T..Taekwoon?” Wonshik’s voice was laced with confusion.

The healer nodded, confirming himself to Wonshik.

“What happened? A-All I remember was waking up and going outside, and I saw…” Wonshik trailed off, his chest tightening as he remembered the ashes in the air and the all too familiar blaze in the distance from where he had stood.

“It was a fire.” Taekwoon stated bluntly. “Nobody saw it coming, some of the cabins burned down further up the hill.”

Wonshik’s eyes widened in shock, he looked up at the healer and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Taekwoon had a bruise of his own, forming over his right eye.

“You’re injured too…” Wonshik said quietly.

“Hm? Ah, this…” Taekwoon started, covering his bruised eye with his hand. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. The other villagers just made it a bit harder to get to you than it should have been.”

Wonshik merely stared at the ground, a mixture of emotions swirling in his head as he was trying to process everything that had happened.

“Anyways, even though the fire happened out of nowhere, it’s obvious it was done on purpose.” Taekwoon continued. “The rest of the village immediately put the blame on you because, well, I guess that’s obvious… but I'm sure we both have a different idea on who did it.”

Wonshik grit his teeth as Jungwoo immediately came into mind, his fists clenched in anger. Before he could think about that any further, though, he recalled another detail before he blacked out; Hongbin crying out in agony.

“Flower… Where is he? Is Hongbin okay?” Wonshik asked, suddenly feeling frantic and afraid that something might have happened to the shepherd.

“Hongbin’s fine. He’s been kept in his cabin this whole time, and the fire didn’t reach this side of the village.” Taekwoon explained.

Despite everything that had just happened, an immense wave of relief washed over Wonshik upon hearing Taekwoon’s answer.

“Thank god… he’s okay…”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be worrying about yourself, though? You’re laying on the floor injured, after all.”

Wonshik shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what they do to me, I just want Hongbin to be safe…”

“I know the feeling. Right now Jaehwan is standing guard at the door so I can treat you in peace. He stabbed the guy who hit me with his pen knife,” Taekwoon said, glancing at the door. “I may have made a few new holes of my own when I sewed the guy up; it's very hard to see with your eye swelling shut.” A light smile played across the healer’s lips as he spoke. Just then a sharp rap came on the door and both men turned toward the sound.

“That's Jaehwan's signal, it's time for me to go,” Taekwoon explained, crouching to stand. Wonshik reached out and touched Taekwoon's arm to stop him.

“Thank you.”

“It's the right thing to do. We know you didn't do this,” Taekwoon assured him quietly. The rapping comes again and Wonshik let Taekwoon go, glimpsing Jaehwan through the opening in the door. The trader gave him a tight lipped smile and closed the door quickly.

Wonshik was left alone again in the dark. He closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, wondering how Hongbin was holding up without him. He struggled to sit himself up and lean against the wall of the shed, wincing in pain from the bruises on his body. He couldn’t keep his mind off of Hongbin. While he was glad the shepherd was safe and sound, his mind kept replaying his distressed cries when Wonshik was wrenched away from him. His heart ached from the memory; The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of Hongbin’s suffering, but now it seemed it was too late.

Wonshik was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the door to the shed creaking once again. He swallowed nervously, wondering if it was a villager coming back to beat him some more, but he let out a small sigh of relief when he realized who it was. Hakyeon stepped through the doorway, quietly closing the door behind him. Wonshik could see that his face was expressionless, yet solemn at the same time. 

“Hakyeon I'm sorry,” Wonshik began. Hakyeon held up his hand to stop him. Wonshik snapped his mouth shut, worried at what his friend might say.

“I know. I don't blame you, though the most of the village would like me to condemn you,” Hakyeon said. He sounded exhausted and there was soot on his face. Hakyeon sagged against the wall opposite Wonshik, his eyes closed.

“It all happened so fast…”

*******

_ After the commotion in the village square had died down, Hakyeon had checked on his grandfather. The old man had been confined to his bed with a coughing fit that had cut the morning petition session short. Hakyeon worried that the chill had spread to his lungs making it difficult for the old man to breathe. He wondered if Taekwoon would have something to ease his cough but his mind was only partly focused on his grandfather. Another part of his mind, a bigger part than he cared to admit, was thinking about the boy from the square. The boy had obviously not been treated well by the men he was travelling with and Hakyeon's heart went out to him. He wished he could help, he wanted to save Sanghyuk after having seen how he was being treated, but at the same time he couldn’t bear the thought of one of his own villagers suffering the same fate at the hands of the soldiers.  _

_ After checking on his grandfather and going over some petitions, Hakyeon headed back out into the village. He had suggested they patrol around the village just in case the soldiers returned and Hakyeon had volunteered to take a late watch. The sun had gone completely down, throwing shadows over the quiet cabins. It had begun to snow lightly and Hakyeon shivered. It was eerily quiet out in the village, the crunch of snow beneath his boots the only noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Hakyeon saw the glow of a torch dart behind a shed. He had warned the other villagers to stay inside after dark just to be safe so he worried it was one of the soldiers. As he approached where he had seen the light, Hakyeon wished he had thought to bring a weapon of some kind with him. It was too late and he'd never been in a fight in his life but he raised his fists just in case.  _

_ Behind the shed someone yelped in pain and Hakyeon rounded the building to catch them. Crouched down by the wall was the boy, Sanghyuk, from the square. He looked terrified in the light of the torch. _

_ “I burned my hand trying to cover the light,” Sanghyuk said, offering up his burnt fingers. _

_ “W-what are you doing back here?” Hakyeon asked, mouth agape. Sanghyuk struggled to his feet, careful not to drop the torch. He glanced at Hakyeon before staring at the ground, his expression guilty. _

_ “Where are the others?” Hakyeon asked flatly. Sanghyuk, to Hakyeon's surprise started crying. _

_ “I was supposed to light this shed and meet them back down by the woods but I can't. I can't do this again,” Sanghyuk sobbed. He shook the torch in his hand and Hakyeon reared back. _

_ “What do you mean light this shed? You mean you were going set a fire?”  _

_ Sanghyuk was babbling at that point, not listening to Hakyeon at all. All Hakyeon could make out was something about being beaten if he didn't do as he was told. He darted forward and grabbed Sanghyuk's arm that was holding the torch, making the young man gasp. _

_ “Where are the others?” Hakyeon asked in a soft but urgent voice. Sanghyuk gazed down at the future village leader, the torchlight making his tears shine on his cheeks.  _

_ “The other side of the village, just up the slope,” Sanghyuk whispered. Hakyeon swivelled around to look up the slope as if he would be able to see the intruders. The area behind the shed was suddenly plunged back into darkness. Hakyeon turned back in surprise, his eyes slowly adjusting enough to make out Sanghyuk's lanky figure. At his feet, the torch lay guttered out in the snow where the young man had dropped it. _

_ “What?”  _

_ “I'm sorry,” Sanghyuk said, pointing over Hakyeon's shoulder. His face slowly lit up from a warm light behind Hakyeon and the older man whirled around, eyes wide. From where they stood, he could see bright flames beginning to envelop one of the sheds further up the hill. Hakyeon’s heart began to race in fear and panic. He was rooted in place, one hand still gripping Sanghyuk's arm tightly as he watched in horror as more buildings caught fire.  _

_ Why was this happening? Were those soldiers really that evil to do something like this?  _

_ He turned to look back at Sanghyuk who watched the flames with an anguished expression; he was crying again. Hakyeon's heart throbbed painfully in his chest. _

_ “Get out of here,” Hakyeon demanded woodenly, releasing his grip on Sanghyuk's wrist. He didn't want to send Sanghyuk away again but he couldn't bear to look at the man right now. _

_ Sanghyuk opened his mouth to respond for a moment, but stopped himself when he saw the look on Hakyeon’s face. He bit his lip and promptly turned and ran, mumbling another “I’m sorry” as he left. _

_ Hakyeon watched solemnly as Sanghyuk disappeared into the distance, but he couldn’t keep his focus on the young soldier for long, and he turned his attention back to the fire in the distance. He could see that the flames were rapidly spreading onto the other cabins, and he knew then he had to take the risk and see if the villagers up there were still alive. He could only hope the group of soldiers had left, he wouldn’t have known what to do if they decided to stick around as the village burned. As he started his way up the hill, another person was also in his mind; His grandfather. _

_ He eventually made it to his home. The fire hadn’t quite reached there yet but the smoke had pooled in the air, surrounding the building. Hakyeon headed immediately to his grandfather's room to get him out of the hall as quickly as possible. The back rooms were already filled with the thick smoke and Hakyeon covered his face with his cloak. His eyes watered with the sting of the smoke as he felt his way through the hall. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw his grandfather sprawled in the doorway to Hakyeon's room, unmoving. _

_ “Grandpa!” Hakyeon exclaimed, running over to the old man. He was full of dread as he turned his grandfather over, fearing the worst. Elder Cha’s eyes fluttered open and Hakyeon almost broke into tears; the old man was still alive. _

_ “The c-cat,” the elder croaked, reaching towards the doorway. A laugh choked off in Hakyeon’s throat as tears blurred his vision. His grandfather had risked his life to retrieve Hakyeon’s cat instead of saving himself. Hakyeon bundled the elder in his cloak and then darted into his room and glanced around for the cat, finding it hiding under his bed. He grabbed the cat and gave it to his grandfather to hold while he pulled the old man up from the floor. The smoke had gotten worse and Hakyeon suspected that the building may have caught fire. He had to move quickly if they were going to all get out alive. With his grandfather leaning heavily on him, Hakyeon guided them out through the kitchen door into the swirling snow. _

_ In the distance, he could hear someone calling out in his direction. He turned to where the voice was coming from, his eyes narrowing and trying to adjust in the thick smoke. He saw a figure hobbling towards them and after a few seconds he could make out the face of a certain village baker.  _

_ “Hakyeon!” Hyungsik called out, panting heavily as he’d been struggling up the hill. “What happened? Do you know who did this?!” _

_ Adjusting his grip on his grandfather, Hakyeon tried to think of what to tell the scared baker. Before Hakyeon could answer, someone cut him off. _

_ “It was those lowlanders; I saw the young one running towards the woods after the fire started!” _

_ People had come to the hall looking for answers but Elder Cha was in no condition to help anyone. The elder was barely conscious in Hakyeon's arms and he was slipping further away. The group that had gathered looked to Hakyeon for their next move. _

_ Hakyeon closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts so he could figure out what to do next. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. _

_ “Hyungsik, take my grandfather to Taekwoon. Please, I need him somewhere safe so I can check on the rest of the villagers up ahead, and so we can try to stop the fire before it spreads any further.” Hakyeon pleaded, turning back towards the baker. He passed Elder Cha off to Hyungsik and as the two men hobbled away, he turned his focus on the others. _

_ “You two go to the bath house and start gathering buckets of water, we'll form a line and pass down the buckets. Right now we'll go check the cabins for anyone who didn't get out. Be very careful,” Hakyeon directed. The villagers all nodded and rushed to comply. In the back of his mind Hakyeon felt a small bit of satisfaction that they were finally following his lead. There was no time to revel in his newfound success as a loud cracking heralded the collapse of the roof of a cabin nearby. They had to move quickly before the fire consumed the whole village.  _

_ They ran from building to building knocking on doors, breaking down others. Luckily, there weren't many cabins in this part of the village, it was mostly storehouses and sheds and those who did live nearby had already escaped. By the time they had checked the last cabin, the villagers had armed themselves with buckets from the bathhouse to douse the flames. The snow had helped keep some of the buildings from catching fire all together and Hakyeon thanked whatever gods out there that had spared them. He was covered in soot and his eyes and lungs burned with smoke but the village was still mostly standing. One of the villagers clapped him on the back in thanks. _

_ “You did well, Younger Cha,” the man said gruffly. Hakyeon felt a tingle of pride as a few other villagers echoed the sentiment. Hakyeon's pride was short lived. He shivered and only then remembered he had given his cloak to his grandfather. Just then Jaehwan came racing through the snow, headed straight for Hakyeon. When Jaehwan reached him, his face was as pale as the snow and Hakyeon braced himself. _

_ “Grandpa?” _

_ “You better come quickly,” Jaehwan confirmed, all his usual easygoing cheer nowhere in sight.  _

_ Hakyeon swallowed as a knot began to form in his stomach, but he went with Jaehwan regardless, the two men making their way to Taekwoon’s hut. _

_ Once he got there, a sense of dread and fear swept over him. He shakily took hold of the handle on the door and slowly opened it, trying to calm and prepare himself for whatever was to happen. The hut was dimly lit and warm as usual. It had been far away from the fires so there was no sense of the danger that Hakyeon had experienced not an hour before. Taekwoon came out from the curtained off bed to see Hakyeon. His expression was grim and Hakyeon knew then everything. _

_ “I know the chill he had from the other day had spread to his lungs. Being in the smoke only made things so much worse. Hakyeon…”  _

_ “Is he?” _

_ “He's struggling to hold on right now. You should go to him now, he doesn't have much longer.” _

_ Hakyeon nodded. He knew Taekwoon had done all he could to help the elder but this was a losing battle. Elder Cha had already been sickly and the fire had been the final straw. As he pushed open the curtain, he wondered if he had gotten home sooner if his grandfather would have been alright. _

_ Just then, Hongbin came barreling through the door without warning. He was frantic, rambling something about Wonshik getting dragged away to Taekwoon. The healer nodded, agreeing to go with Hongbin after preparing some supplies. Jaehwan also opted to come along, deciding it was better for Hakyeon to be alone with his grandfather. _

_ “I’ll be back in a while, if you need anything don’t hesitate to look for me.” Taekwoon called out to Hakyeon before heading out and shutting the door. In the stillness of the hut, Hakyeon could hear his grandfather's gasping breath as he struggled to get enough air. Hakyeon swiped his hand across his face, wiping away a few stray tears that had escaped his eyes and pushed past the curtain.  _

_ Elder Cha lay in the bed looking small and frail and Hakyeon fought the urge to turn back and run. His grandfather's passing had always been a reality that he'd come to terms with over the years, but not like this. It hurt to watch the elder struggle for breath, his face twisted in pain. Hakyeon knelt next to bed and took the man's wrinkled hand in his. _

_ “Grandpa?”  _

_ The elder's eyes fluttered open for a few moments, unfocused on Hakyeon's face. _

_ “Hoseong?” The elder croaked out, his voice barely above a whisper. _

_ “No, grandpa, it's Hakyeon,” Hakyeon smiled, moving closer to to hear his grandfather. _

_ “That's right, Hoseong is-” the Elder was cut off by a coughing fit and Hakyeon held him through it, his heart breaking. He tried not to show how scared he was, he wanted to be strong for his grandfather. _

_ “Hakyeon,” the old man finally gasped out, his voice brittle. “My heir. I'm proud of you, know that. You were born to lead this village and I know, when I pass, it's in good hands.” _

_ Hakyeon squeezed his grandfather's hands tightly, and nodded. He didn't trust his voice not to dissolve into tears. _

_ “And I know… Hoseong is also proud of you.” The elder continued. Hakyeon turned his head, willing the tears pooling in his eyes not to fall. _

_ “Hakyeon, remember, even though...you're the leader of our people….you're still yourself. You deserve to he happy, too. Don't let this burden you.” Elder Cha closed his eyes and took as deep a breath as he was able. Hakyeon lay his head down on the side of the bed, wetting the sheets with his silent tears. He listened to the air rattle out of the elder's lungs and no new gasp of air followed it. The hand clasped between his went limp.  _

_ Hakyeon was once more alone. _

 

_******_

Hakyeon let out a long sigh, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

“We'll try to bury him tomorrow.”

“Hakyeon, I am so sorry,” Wonshik said quietly.

“It wasn't your fault.”

“Maybe it was. Jungwoo-”

Hakyeon threw him a scowl, waving away his objections.

“You're not responsible for what happened, Wonshik. I'm sorry they put you in here. I'll have them release you tomorrow but for tonight, it may be safer for you to stay put.”

Wonshik sagged against the wall, nodding. Though at the same time his mind couldn’t stay off of one person; Hongbin. 

“But… Hongbin, I need to see if he’s okay.” Although he’d been told that the shepherd was fine, he couldn’t help but worry.

Hakyeon let out a small sigh. “I understand, but…” he hesitated for a moment. “I think it’s best to wait until tomorrow. It’s not a good idea to just head out like this, especially after everything that’s happened.”

Part of Wonshik wanted to protest; he was desperate to see Hongbin again. But at the same time, he knew Hakyeon was right. If any villagers came back to do him harm, he wanted to make sure it wasn't around Hongbin. Wonshik could take another beating but he couldn't put Hongbin in danger.

“I’ll bring Hongbin by tomorrow if it will help ease your fears. I'm sure he wants to see you as well,” Hakyeon explained. Wonshik didn’t hesitate to agree. He wanted,  _ needed _ to see Hongbin with his own eyes and make sure the shepherd was truly unharmed.

“Thank you… And… I know this is a lot to ask, especially from someone like me, but can you promise you’ll keep him safe, please, Hakyeon?” Wonshik pleaded, desperation evident in his eyes.

Hakyeon looked at him wearily, his mouth set in a thin line. Wonshik felt a little bad for asking Hakyeon to do his job but he couldn't protect Hongbin from his prison. Until he was free, he needed to know that Hongbin was being looked after. 

“Hakyeon-”

“I'll do my best, Wonshik, you know I will.” Hakyeon sounded worn, his voice fragile. He had been through so much already and Wonshik's heart went out to the leader. Despite telling him the village fire wasn't his responsible, deep down, he knew Hakyeon blamed him in some small part. It wasn't Hakyeon's fault, because Wonshik knew his run in with Jungwoo had only made things worse.

“He won't be in any danger. No one will dare touch him in broad daylight,” Hakyeon assured him. Wonshik nodded. “They'd regret it if they did.”

Hakyeon bid him goodbye, promising to bring Hongbin to the shed the next day. After Hakyeon was gone, Wonshik stretched out on the floor, trying to make himself as comfortable as he was able. It wasn't easy with his bruised and battered body screaming at him every time he moved. He wished instead of the shed, he was in his and Hongbin's cabin where it was safe and warm. At some time before dawn, Wonshik managed to drift off into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of flames. He woke many times, each time he reached for Hongbin only to realize he wasn't there. The night was long and painful and Wonshik couldn't wait till he was able to set eyes on Hongbin again. He only hoped that Hongbin would be allowed to pass safely and they would be united again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say things really started to...heat up...in this chapter.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire has been quelled but the damage has already been done.

Hongbin hadn't slept a wink since he had been roused from the night before. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and his chest hurt. He ran his hand over the cold mat next to him where Wonshik had lain hours before. Hongbin's eyes began to burn but he had no more tears left. His fingers clutched at the mat, desperate for something to ground him, hoping to wake him from this nightmare.

 

Wonshik was gone; ripped from his arms and taken away. His body shook as his mind recalled how the villagers tore the former soldier away from him, how they kept him on the ground and beat him mercilessly. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of the horrible imagery, but it was difficult. Too many events had happened in such little time and he could only process so much of it.

 

Hongbin felt a mixture of anger and guilt, remembering how his friends had gotten in the middle of things. He had gone to Taekwoon for help, worried about the blood in the snow after the villagers had dragged Wonshik off. When he had arrived at Taekwoon's hut, Hakyeon had been there looking worn and upset. It wasn't until later that Hongbin learned Elder Cha had passed on. 

 

At the shed where Wonshik was being held, Hongbin had tried to force his way in, demanding to see his lover but the other villagers were angry and refused. He had thrown himself at the one leading them in a blind attempt to get to Wonshik. Hongbin doesn't remember much after that, only that he received a blow to the stomach and Taekwoon came out of the skirmish with a swollen eye. Eventually they allowed Taekwoon inside to treat Wonshik but Hongbin was not allowed to see him. He was bodily escorted back to his cabin and told to stay put.

 

After a few more minutes of mulling over the situation, Hongbin was startled by a light knock on his door. He was on his feet in seconds, feeling wary at who would come at a time like this. Hongbin crept to the wall where his crook hung, gripping it tightly.

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“It's me, open the door,” called a tired voice. “Me” turned out to be Hakyeon, still in his clothes from the night and soot on his face. 

 

“You look like hell,” Hakyeon quipped once they had settled at Hongbin's table with tea.

 

“Says you, have you even...uh...slept yet?” Hongbin rolled his eyes. He had almost asked if Hakyeon had gone home, stopping himself just in time. He knew the hall had been in the part of the village that had caught fire. Hakyeon just shook his head and stared into his tea. 

 

“Every time I closed my eyes, I saw flames,” Hakyeon murmured. They sat in silence, both of them thinking over the horrors of the previous night. Nothing like that had ever happened to their sleepy village before. There had been fights, of course, but nothing deliberately harmful like the fire. Hongbin's chest felt tight with anxiety. 

 

“How could they…” Hongbin whispered, his voice shaking and almost too quiet for Hakyeon.

 

“How could who?” Hakyeon asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“Those lowlanders who started the fire, the others who took Wonshik and hurt him, every single one of them!” Hongbin suddenly exclaimed, anger and sadness filling him up. Hakyeon’s eyes widened in surprise at the shepherd’s sudden outburst, but he barely had any time to think of a response as Hongbin continued on.

 

“Everything was just fine a day ago, but now it’s all screwed up. Part of the village is destroyed, and everyone thinks Wonshik did it when he was with me this whole time, I just don’t understand…”

 

“Hongbin…” Hakyeon started.

 

“Why couldn’t they believe me? I know Wonshik more than anyone but they refused to listen and now they took him away from me… I just want things to go back to the way they were before but now, I don’t even know if that’s possible anymore.” Hongbin continued bitterly. Hakyeon could hear his voice trembling even more than before and he knew the shepherd was well on the verge of tears. 

 

“I’ll set things right,” Hakyeon finally said, swirling the last dregs of tea in his cup. 

 

“You’ve already got so much going on, Hakyeon. You have more important things to attend to,” Hongbin objected. Hakyeon held up his hand to stop any further opposition.

 

“I’ve already talked to Wonshik. I know he didn’t do this, as you said, he’d been here with you when the fire broke out. Also…”

 

Hongbin sat with bated breath at the news that Hakyeon had been to visit Wonshik. Surely Wonshik was more or less alright if Hakyeon had left him. Hakyeon looked nervously at the door as if he were worried someone might be standing there. He leaned forward across the table to talk make sure Hongbin could hear him.

 

“I saw the boy from the village square. He told me they were there to set the fire before he ran off,” Hakyeon confided. 

 

“You saw him?”

 

Hakyeon nodded, his eyes serious. 

 

“And you just let him get away?” Hongbin continued flatly. If the boy had been caught, then Wonshik might not have been taken away. The villagers would have made him talk and it would be clear that Wonshik had nothing to do with the fire. Hakyeon shrank away from the cold look on Hongbin’s face. It wasn’t one he was used to seeing, at least, not directed at him.

 

“I- He refused to do it and threw his torch into the snow,” Hakyeon explained, uneasily, not meeting Hongbin’s eye.

 

“He was still one of them Hakyeon! You saw them laughing together in the square. The villagers took Wonshik because of them!” Hongbin hissed, gripping the table.

 

“No, not him. He didn’t want to do it,” Hakyeon shook his head in denial. Hongbin felt his temper flaring, raging as hot as the fires that destroyed half the village.

 

“How can you know that? He walked out of this village with them and then came back to help burn it down. Wonshik was betrayed by those people; they hurt him.”

 

“Were we not watching the same scene in the square? Did you not catch on to how desperate he was to get away? Or are you so focused on Wonshik that you’re blind to other people’s pain?” 

 

Hongbin’s anger was immediately doused at Hakyeon’s words. Yes, he had been wrapped up in his perfect life with Wonshik and how it had been jarringly altered that he had ignored everything else. Hakyeon had been under stress with the pressure of becoming the future village leader, but now he had been thrust into the role. How had Hongbin become so selfish?

 

Hakyeon softened at the stricken look on Hongbin’s face and reached across the table to tentatively take Hongbin’s hand, hoping to bring some comfort to his friend. Hongbin flinched at Hakyeon’s touch, shifting his hand off the table and into his lap. It didn’t feel right for Hongbin to accept his touch, not now, not when he should be the one comforting Hakyeon. Though they had been separated, Wonshik was alive and Hongbin was going to get him back even if he had to fight the whole village, but Elder Cha was gone for good and Hakyeon had no one left. Hongbin shifted uneasily at the awkwardness that had settled over the cabin. 

 

“Hongbin, I understand what you’re feeling but I’m telling you, that boy, Sanghyuk, is just as much a victim as Wonshik was. We don’t know what they’ve done to him to make him beholden to them. They’re horrible people and they should pay for what they did but Sanghyuk shouldn’t be the one punished for their crimes.” Hakyeon said gently.

 

Hongbin knew Hakyeon was right. Just like Wonshik was being unjustly punished for their actions, he had suggested the same thing for Sanghyuk. Hongbin was ashamed for the way he'd acted.

 

“I'm sorry for being an ass. I was just so upset,” Hongbin told Hakyeon. When Hakyeon reached for his hand again, Hongbin gave it to him readily.

 

“I know love has made you a little crazy.”

 

Hongbin snorted and slapped Hakyeon lightly on the arm. Wonshik had turned his life upside down but he wouldn't give him up for the world. For better or worse, Wonshik was part of Hongbin now. More than a would be lover, more than just his betrothed; Hongbin couldn't imagine his life without Wonshik. To be honest, he didn't want to even consider a world where they weren't together. 

 

Hongbin's eyes prickled with the threat of new tears and he pressed his hand over his eyes. He was tired of crying and moping in his cabin. He wanted Wonshik home.

 

“What happens now?”

 

“I sent some of the people guarding him home when I left; it's not like he's going to try to escape. They're less angry so that's a good sign at least. I’m going to hold a gathering today to explain to the others Wonshik had no part in this and we will let him go.” Hakyeon sighed and massaged at his temples in thought.

 

“When can I see him?”

 

“I'll take you after the meeting, that way you can take him home after.”

 

Hongbin nodded; he would have to wait a bit longer, but for Wonshik, he'd wait a lifetime. 

 

After a while, Hakyeon had to leave to clean up and get himself organized for the gathering. He told Hongbin to meet him in the square just after the noon hour and be ready to retell the previous night's events. Hongbin was determined that he could convince the others of Wonshik's innocence. If everything went accordingly, he would be able to return home with him that very evening. 

 

For the first time since Wonshik had been dragged away, Hongbin had hope.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Hakyeon paced back and forth by himself. It was almost time for the meeting that he had mentioned to Hongbin, and he was nervous. He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to recollect and organize his thoughts on what he was going to say during the gathering.

 

The gathering was called to be held in the square. He hoped to keep it short and to the point because of the winter weather. Ordinarily meetings were held in  the comfort of the hall but he thought it might be hard to convince the villagers of Wonshik's innocence in the burned building.

 

It wasn’t long before he began to see villagers slowly making their way to the square. Hakyeon bit his lip but he did his best to keep his composure as his nervousness rose even more. He saw Hongbin make his way through the crowd to wait for Hakyeon's cue. A few villagers moved away from Hongbin when he found his spot and Hakyeon's heart began to race.

 

“Yesterday we lost not only our homes but also our beloved leader, Elder Cha. I want to start by saying that I will do my very best to lead as he would, with wisdom and a kind heart.

 

That being said, it is my belief that the lowland soldiers that came here had the intent to do us violence from the moment they saw our good village. No one could have changed that, but it was the quick thinking of Wonshik that had them leave.”

 

The mention of Wonshik's name set off a wave of murmuring in the crowd and it made Hakyeon uneasy. Lives were riding on what he had to say at this meeting but he was determined.

 

“Wonshik may be a lowlander, and he may have known those soldiers in his past, but these last few months he has become a valued member of  Meadow Village. Elder Cha himself saw that Wonshik was fit to marry into our village, to marry one of our kindest villagers, Shepherd Hongbin.”

 

Hakyeon gestured to Hongbin, giving him the cue to join him in front of the congregation. Hongbin stepped forward and faced the other villagers with his head held high.

 

“The events that transpired last night had nothing to do with my betrothed other than he had served with those men previously. They had left him for dead and he found his way through the forest at the edge of the village where he stayed and-”

 

“We've heard this all before, shepherd. Your lover was in league with those savages and they burned our village and killed our leader!” A voice interrupted from somewhere in the crowd. Many of the villagers nodded and voiced their agreement.

 

“But he was not involved! Wonshik was at home with me, as you who dragged him from the cabin can attest,” Hongbin continued loudly, feeling the ripple of tension through the crowd.

 

“I don't care! This Wonshik raided and burned villages with them before, we all heard it. He's not so innocent so I say he pays for those crimes and for this one. Leader Cha, you mustn't be swayed by your friendship, listen to your people.” Hongbin's stomach lurched and he glanced Hakyeon in a panic. Hakyeon looked pale and in a daze, the look in his eyes far away.

 

“Hakyeon, say something,” Hongbin pleaded. Hakyeon turned slowly to Hongbin. “R-right.”

 

“T-this is not true j-justice to punish Wonshik for the burning of our village,” Hakyeon stuttered out, his eyes trailing over the angry faces in front of him.

 

“It's close enough. We can make the shed more secure tomorrow and let him rot there.” The crowd erupted into cries of approval, drowning out any protests from Hakyeon or Hongbin. Hakyeon looked at Hongbin helplessly and mouthed an apology. 

 

“This meeting is over, go back to your homes and reflect on what you're suggesting,” Hakyeon addressed the crowd, putting an end to their planning. Hongbin watched as the villagers dispersed slowly, still discussing among themselves about what Wonshik’s punishment should be. 

 

Hongbin rounded on Hakyeon, already seething.

 

“What happened? Didn’t you just tell me earlier that Sanghyuk didn’t deserve to be punished for crimes he didn’t commit?” Hongbin growled. Hakyeon watched the last of the villagers meander out of the square before he turned to Hongbin suddenly.

 

“You need to get him out of here,” Hakyeon whispered urgently. Hongbin was caught off guard by the look of desperation in Hakyeon’s eyes. 

 

“I- what?”

 

Without further explanation, Hakyeon grabbed Hongbin by the arm and marched him out of the square, headed towards Hongbin’s cabin. Hongbin stumbled along behind Hakyeon, doing his best to keep up. Hakyeon didn’t say a word until he had pushed Hongbin inside the cabin and closed the door firmly behind them. Hongbin stood in the middle of the room, brow knitted in confusion as he waited for Hakyeon to explain himself. The tension was obvious in Hakyeon’s back as he took a moment to breathe and collect himself before slowly turning to face Hongbin. He walked past Hongbin to sit at the low table, much as he always did when he visited Hongbin’s cabin. Hongbin sank to his knees across from Hakyeon and tried to be patient as the leader sat with his eyes closed. After a long moment, Hakyeon opened his eyes.

 

“You have to get Wonshik out of the village. I don’t think anything I say now will change their minds; they’re too riled up from everything that happened lately.”

 

“So you want me to get rid of him?” Hongbin said incredulously. Hakyeon shook his head and fixed Hongbin with a sympathetic look.

 

“I think you should both go. Don’t look at me like that, this isn’t a banishment, I’m trying to keep you both together and unharmed.”

 

“Go… With him?” Hongbin asked, a shocked look on his face. “But where would we go? I’ve never left the mountains before…” of course Hongbin had a vague idea of where the other mountain villages were, Jaehwan had shown him a rough map he'd made a few years back. Hongbin had feeling none of those villages were far enough away to keep Wonshik safe. That only left one option.

 

“The lowlands,” Hakyeon confirmed with a grim nod. Hongbin was speechless. The idea of leaving his birth village had never occurred to him, but to have to leave as if he were a criminal left him feeling cold. He had never been much further than the edge of the forest but now Hongbin would have to leave behind everything he’d ever known if he wanted to keep Wonshik safe. He could feel the intensity of Hakyeon’s gaze on him and he bit his lip. 

 

“Take me to him.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

When Hakyeon and Hongbin arrived at the shed, the men guarding it were chatting idly. Hongbin recognized them as some local farmers to whom he was never that close. Hakyeon, however, being the head of the village, knew everyone by face and name.

 

“Good afternoon, Hyunwoo, Jisoo, we need to go inside,” Hakyeon greeted the two men cordially. He was smiling but his voice was firm; he wasn't asking for their permission. Hyunwoo nudged Jisoo and they stepped away from the door so Hakyeon could escort Hongbin briskly past them. Jisoo eyed him warily as he followed Hakyeon but Hongbin pretended not to notice.

 

Inside, Wonshik was still sitting on the ground, his eyes were closed, but he could hear the others talking outside. After a moment he heard the door to the shed open, and he opened his eyes curiously, turning his head to look towards the doorway. He saw Hakyeon make his way in, and trailing close behind was Hongbin.

 

At the sight of Hongbin, Wonshik jumped to his feet, ignoring the painful protest from his body at the quick movement. Hongbin rushed toward him, tears glistening in his eyes, arms outstretched. Wonshik cupped Hongbin's cheeks and kissed him soundly, his own eyes prickling with tears. The kiss surprised Hongbin but he recovered quickly and kissed Wonshik back. It felt right, even if the situation was horribly wrong.

 

“Did they hurt you? Are you alright?” Wonshik asked, running his hands over Hongbin's arms and shoulders, checking for marks.

 

“I'm fine,” Hongbin smiled softly, touched that despite obviously being in pain, Wonshik was concerned for him. Wonshik let out a sigh of relief and pulled Hongbin into a tight hug.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried…” Wonshik whispered, his voice shaking. Hongbin leaned into the embrace, happy to have Wonshik with him again where he belonged. Hongbin didn't want to let go but he knew they didn't have much time and he had a lot to explain.

 

“Wonshik, listen carefully and don't interrupt,” Hongbin commanded in a hushed whisper. “The villagers aren't planning on letting you out of here because of the fire. Hakyeon told me we'll need to escape and it has to be tonight. We'll have to go through the forest and hide in the lowlands.”

 

Wonshik's face went from confusion to realization to dread in a matter of seconds. His grip tightened on Hongbin's hands and he shook his head.

 

“It's not safe in the lowlands; they're still at war. You stay here, this is your home and I- I'll leave so there won't be any issues,” Wonshik's voice wavered ever so slightly at the suggestion.

 

“My home is wherever you are. If you're leaving than so am I,” Hongbin said firmly. The look in his eyes told Wonshik there was no changing his mind. Wonshik hugged him to his chest again and petted Hongbin's hair.

 

“I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I put you in danger, Flower,” Wonshik murmured into Hongbin's neck.

 

“I want the same thing for you, but we need to stick together. I'll come back tonight after it gets dark. Listen for my cue and be ready because we'll have to move fast.”

 

Wonshik was still hesitant; The last thing he wanted was for anyone, especially people like his former squad to get their hands on Hongbin. Even if they didn't run into Jungwoo and the others, the lowlands were dangerous. His mind ran through several horrible scenarios that could possibly happen if the shepherd went with him, and he bit his lip.

 

“I-I don’t…” Wonshik started once again, but he was interrupted by Hongbin cupping his face and turning his head so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

  
“Please, Wonshik? I… I don’t know what I would do without you. You’ve become such a big part of my life that I can’t picture you not being in it.” Hongbin pleaded, the look in his eyes was desperate.

 

Wonshik thought for a moment, and he swallowed thickly. He took a deep breath after moment and nodded slowly.

 

“Alright, I’ll… I’ll take you with me.” Wonshik finally said. “But… Pack lightly, you won’t need to take much with you, and… This is very important, but can you bring a rope with you?” He asked.

 

Hongbin eyed the former soldier curiously, but he nodded in agreement. Wonshik had lived in the lowlands his whole life and Hongbin trusted him. “Alright, I’ll do that.” Wonshik leaned back in to kiss him and Hongbin held him. Hakyeon cleared his throat, getting their attention. 

 

“Bin, we should get going. Staying any longer may arouse suspicion.” 

 

Hongbin pulled away reluctantly, letting his hand linger in Wonshik's for a moment more before finally letting go. He joined Hakyeon by the door, giving Wonshik one last look.

 

“I'll come back for you,” Hongbin promised.

 

“I'll be here waiting.”

 

Hakyeon put his hand on Hongbin's back and guided him out of the shed and back into the brisk winter air. He nodded at Hyunwoo and Jisoo who were sitting nearby chatting idly. They barely glanced up as Hongbin and Hakyeon left, giving only a nod in their direction as they passed.

 

Hongbin made a beeline for his cabin to prepare for the night, Hakyeon trailing behind him. He started throwing things into a large pack that they would need on their flight from the village. Hakyeon watched Hongbin's flurry of activity in silence, knowing Hongbin was in no mood to make small talk. Hongbin was digging around in a chest against the wall when there was a knock on the door. His eyes darted from the door, to the open pack and then to Hakyeon. Hakyeon nodded and snatched the pack from where it was sitting on the table and shoved it into the corner by the sheep pen while Hongbin crossed the room to answer the door.

 

It was Jaehwan at the door, looking worn and and serious. When he entered the room, he gave Hongbin a reassuring pat and a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

 

“Hakyeon, Taekwoon sent me to let you know they've prepared the body for the pyre. They're just waiting for you now.”

 

Hakyeon nodded soberly and stood to leave.

 

“Hongbin, I know you're a little busy right now, but do you want to come say goodbye to Elder Cha?”

 

“Yes of course.” 

 

Hakyeon gave him a small smile and then started to go to the door but stopped midway there. He turned back to Hongbin with  thoughtful look.

 

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon started, cocking his head in thought, “tell the others we'll wait until after sundown. I want the beautiful flames of grandpa's pyre to be the ones our village remembers instead of the ones that brought tragedy.” 

 

Jaehwan glanced between Hongbin and Hakyeon before clearing his throat awkwardly. There was obviously something happening that he wasn't privy to, nor did he need to be it seemed.

 

“I'll let Taekwoon know right away,” Jaehwan murmured before he slipped out the door.

 

“What was that about?” Hongbin asked once Jaehwan was gone. Hakyeon crossed the room again to grab the pack he had hidden. He began stuffing it with the things Hongbin and Wonshik would need to leave.

 

“The lighting of the pyre will be your chance to take Wonshik and leave,” Hakyeon hissed, shaking the length of rope in Hongbin's direction.

 

“Ah.” Hongbin scratched his nape. “That makes sense, I suppose.”

 

Hakyeon nodded. “Everyone will be focused on that, so I’m sure you can both slip away easily.”

 

The plan was set and Hongbin's bag had been carefully packed. All that was left was to wait for nightfall. The waiting was the hardest part for Hongbin. Hakyeon had left him in the early evening to attend to other business and Hongbin didn't know what to do with his time. He had tried piecing together some clothing he'd been working on but it seemed silly since he would be leaving. At one point, Butt came over to rest his chin on Hongbin's knee and stare up at him. Hongbin smiled and scratched behind Butt's ear like he liked. He knew they wouldn't be able to take the dog with them and it made him a little sad.

 

“I'm counting on you to take care of the sheep while I'm gone, boy,” Hongbin said softly, squishing Butt's face. Butt gave him a big doggy smile and tried to lick his face, making Hongbin laugh. It hit him that he really was giving up everything for Wonshik. The idea of putting all his trust in one person would have terrified the old Hongbin, but he knew that Wonshik would do the same for him. 

 

As the sun had started setting over the horizon, Hongbin had only gotten more nervous. His mind had been filled with thoughts of what could possibly happen if he and Wonshik were caught, but he attempted to push them away. He couldn’t afford to hesitate now, not when everything was already prepared. Hongbin stood at the edge of the village where the path sloped down to the meadow, looking out to the darkening woods. At last the sun had completely set and as the winter moon rose bright in the sky, Hongbin turned to go back to his cabin. He grabbed the pack where he had left it by the door and hesitated before taking his shepherd’s crook off the wall as well. It may come in handy on their trek through the wood or if they came across any hostile animals. 

 

Hongbin hurried through the dark, keeping close to the shadows of the other buildings just in case anyone wasn’t at the square. He glanced over his shoulder when the night lit with a warm glow. The funeral had started and he knew he had to move quickly to the shed Wonshik was being kept in. 

 

When he approached the shed, neither Hyungwoo or Jisoo were standing guard. Just as Hakyeon had predicted, they must have joined the other villagers for the funeral. Hongbin said a silent prayer for Elder Cha's soul and asked him to forgive Hongbin for not giving him proper respects as he hurried to the shed. There was no lock on the door save for a heavy wooden beam across the door, for which Hongbin was thankful. He removed the beam, setting it against the wall quietly and eased the door open. There were no lamps in the shed and Hongbin peered inside, his eyes straining.

 

“Wonshik?” Hongbin whispered into the inky darkness. Wonshik shot out of the dark, startling Hongbin as he wrapped his arms around the shepherd. 

 

“Flower,” Wonshik breathed against Hongbin's neck. Hongbin petted Wonshik's hair for a moment as they held each other.

 

“We have to go,” Hongbin reminded Wonshik gently, pulling away. He produced Wonshik's cloak for him to put on over this tattered clothes while Hongbin secured the door with the beam. When the beam was back in place, Hongbin gripped Wonshik's hand tightly and led him through the darkened village to the meadow's slope. At the top of the path, Hongbin stopped and searched the darkened treeline, his lip caught between his teeth.

 

“Do you remember how you came through the forest?”

 

“No,” Wonshik shook his head. “I was so delirious with pain and hunger I could barely remember my own name.” Hongbin nodded, remembering what poor shape Wonshik had been in.

 

“I guess we could just...wing it.” Hongbin took a careful step down the slope where the path should have been. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

The two men turned to see Jaehwan hurrying towards them, his concerned expression barely visible in the dark. Hongbin had a nervous flutter in his chest at the sight of his friend. No one was supposed to know they were leaving.

 

“I'm not as dumb as I look, Bin. I knew something was up earlier. You can't go,” Jaehwan started as he caught up to them. Hongbin pulled Wonshik closer to his side and gripped his shepherd's crook.

 

“You can't stop us Jaehwan. I have to get Wonshik out of here,” he warned. Jaehwan shook his head in frustration.

 

“No I mean you can't go  _ that  _ way. The forest is too thick.” 

 

“What?”

 

“If you go west a little ways down, there's a deer run you can follow. It will lead you through a more manageable area,” Jaehwan explained. Hongbin stared at him with a mixture of awe and confusion.

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“It's the path I took when I first came to Meadow Village, but that's a story for the next time we meet. You need to hurry now and I need to go back, the funeral is almost over.” Jaehwan held up his hand to silence any further questions. Hongbin’s head was spinning as he tried to process the information as Wonshik thanked Jaehwan and tugged Hongbin towards the forest. 

 

Their flight from the village was slow and clumsy due to the snow that covered the ground and Wonshik still feeling his injuries. Even though he had packed light, the bag Hongbin had brought didn’t help matters any, throwing him off balance. More than once he had slipped in the snow, almost tumbling headlong down the hill. Each time, Wonshik had kept Hongbin from crashing to the ground, his arm tight around Hongbin’s waist. When they finally made it to the treeline, they were able to make out a narrow path, just like Jaehwan said they’d find. Hongbin paused. He had never been in the forest, had rarely been to its border other than when he first found Wonshik. As a child, he’d always been warned away from wandering into the woods lest he lose his way. But they’d come so far and Wonshik’s freedom was at stake.

 

“Did you bring the rope?” Wonshik’s words cut through Hongbin’s thoughts.

 

“Oh, yes, I did. Do we need it now?” Hongbin asked, slipping the pack off his shoulders. Wonshik took the bag and quickly found the rope, his face blank.

 

“Yes, we’ll need it now. Flower, Hongbin- The lowlands are a dangerous place and I could never live with myself if you were hurt. But it’s not safe even in the village so long as Jungwoo and the others are out there.” Wonshik’s words were careful as he unwound the rope from it’s tight coil. Hongbin watched him, not understanding what he was getting at.

 

“We’ll go somewhere where they can’t find us then,” Hongbin suggested. Wonshik only shook his head and stepped under the trees. He gestured for Hongbin to join him.

 

“I have to make them stop; I understand that now. They were my friends and my responsibility.” 

 

Wonshik stepped closer to Hongbin, reaching to hold his hands. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hongbin’s. The kiss was warm and full of emotion and Wonshik pushed Hongbin up against a tree behind them. As the kiss deepened, it made Hongbin’s head spin and it felt a little too much like a parting kiss. The feel of the rough rope fibers looped around Hongbin’s wrists startled him. He struggled to remove the rope but Wonshik was faster, stronger.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t take you with me,” Wonshik said against Hongbin’s lips. Hongbin stopped struggling and he stared at Wonshik in disbelief.

 

“But—but why? I thought back in the shed-“

 

“I can’t put you in danger, Hongbin!” Wonshik exclaimed, cutting the shepherd’s words off. “I can’t… You don’t know the things I’ve seen in the lowlands, I can’t risk seeing any of it happen to you. Even if we hide, it’s too dangerous.”

 

Hongbin struggled against his bonds again as Wonshik wound the rope around the tree. It was to no avail, Wonshik had tied him securely to the tree.

 

“If you leave me here, I'll freeze,” Hongbin tried to reason. Wonshik took a small knife from the pack and slipped it into Hongbin's cloak pocket.

 

“By the time you cut yourself free, I'll be long gone.” Wonshik slid out of his own cloak and wrapped it around Hongbin. He was starting to feel desperate as he watched Wonshik throw the lambskin he'd packed around his shoulders. 

 

“I- I'll scream and they'll come. I'll do it,” Hongbin threatened. Wonshik looked a bit stricken but then gave him a sad smile.

 

“You won't. I know, as much as this is hurting you, you'll let me go.”

 

“Wonshik, please. Don't do this,” Hongbin pleaded, reaching for him, straining against the ropes. Wonshik stepped close and cupped Hongbin's face, thumbs brushing away the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

 

“I will come back to you.”

 

“I'll be here waiting. I'll wait forever for you.” Hongbin choked out a sob, his face crumbling. 

 

“I know you will….I love you Hongbin,” Wonshik murmured, pressing his lips against Hongbin's forehead. The tears Hongbin had been trying to hold back came rushing out, blurring his vision. As Wonshik turned to leave, Hongbin rifled in his pocket for the knife. If he could at least get his body freed from the tree, Hongbin could still follow Wonshik, tied hands or no. He sawed at the ropes violently but his efforts were in vain as he watched as the tear smeared silhouette of Wonshik melted into the forest, leaving him far behind.

 

By the time he cut through the ropes, Wonshik was long gone and Hongbin knew it would be hopeless trying to follow him. Instead, he clutched Wonshik's cloak tightly around himself and sobbed until his head hurt. When he was all cried out, Hongbin trudged his way back up the hill to the village and walked to his cabin. He was like a ghost passing by the other houses where the villagers slept peacefully, unaware of Hongbin's heartache. 

 

Hongbin entered his cabin, the room cold and dark from the fire having gone out. If not for the sheep, Hongbin would have left it that way but his body was on autopilot and soon a fire roared in the fireplace. Hongbin gathered Wonshik's cloak around him and lay on the sleeping mat they had once shared. Before he drifted to sleep, Hongbin said a silent prayer that Wonshik would return to him safely.

 

That night Hongbin dreamed of Wonshik telling him he loved him over and over again, surrounded by the flowers of the meadow. He hoped that someday, that dream would be reality.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Another angsty chapter just in time for the holidays! We'll be back soon with more tales from the world of WaWi.


	10. Eager to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik has been forced away from his new home and family in order to save both himself and the ones he cares about. Someone has to answer for the crimes committed and Wonshik knows exactly what has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress

Wonshik was going to kill Jungwoo. He had made up his mind back when he was in the shed after Hongbin had told him of the plan to free him. There was no other choice; if Hongbin and the village were to be safe, then Jungwoo had to die.

 

And Wonshik had to be the one to do it.

 

The trek through the forest seemed like it would go on forever, but Wonshik refused to stop. He was aware of the exhaustion starting to take over his body, but he had to catch up with his former squad. He had to find Jungwoo before it was too late.

 

Wonshik let his anger fuel his flight from the village; anger over the fire, anger over being beaten and locked up, anger at deceiving Hongbin. 

 

“It has to be done,” Wonshik reminded himself, his throat closing around the words. He tried to push the memory of the look of anguish and betrayal on Hongbin's face out of his mind. He was doing this for a reason. He was doing this for Hongbin.

 

When he had left, Wonshik had followed the deer run that Jaehwan had shown them but soon he had to leave the path. Wonshik knew that Jungwoo had headed east to the made up village Wonshik had pointed him to. The forest beyond the path wasn’t  forgiving and Wonshik was wary of tripping over roots hidden in the snow. Still, he was making good time. Jungwoo wouldn’t have been in any hurry, believing the villagers wouldn’t dare come after him in fear of what else he might do. Wonshik hated that he knew so much about Jungwoo’s mind after all this time; it hurt him to think like that.

 

It took another half a day for Wonshik to finally catch up with his old squad mates. Just has he predicted, they had made camp and it looked like they had no plans of leaving any time soon. Wonshik didn’t approach immediately, instead he spent a few hours observing them. Minhyuk was still nowhere to be found and Wonshik was starting to suspect that something had happened to him, especially after seeing the way Minseok had hung off of the new guy.

 

As Wonshik spent the time away from them, he tried to think of how he would even approach them. What would he say to them? How could he be sure they wouldn't kill him on the spot? He sighed as he rubbed his temples. There was really only one way to find out. Stepping out from his hiding spot, Wonshik joined the squad in the clearing. 

 

“Funny meeting you all here.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Hongbin lay on his bed in his cabin, his face expressionless and eyes staring at the wall. He was still wrapped in Wonshik’s cloak and he’d barely moved since the night when he came home alone.

 

Once again, Hongbin was without Wonshik and he hated every minute of it. At least when Wonshik had been imprisoned, Hongbin knew where he was and that he was relatively safe. Now, Hongbin had no idea what Wonshik’s state might be; all he knew was that Wonshik was going after his old squad. It didn’t sit right with Hongbin that he went alone but at the same time, he knew why Wonshik felt he had to do this. 

 

Hongbin pulled the cloak closer to him, burying his face in the thick fabric. It still smelled like Wonshik and a fresh wave of tears sprang to Hongbin’s eyes. He would wait for Wonshik, as promised, but he didn’t have to like it.

 

By now the rest of the village had realized that Wonshik was missing. At first they’d panicked, thinking the former warrior was perhaps conspiring with his old squad members or something similar. They’d gone to Hakyeon, demanding that they send out search parties to look for him, but the village leader had put his foot down, telling the villagers sternly that they were to leave Wonshik be, and if they were really worried, then they could have people guard the borders of the village.

 

Another hour passed by before Hongbin heard familiar voices outside of his door. He huffed and flipped his position on his bed so that his back was facing the doorway. Small knocks came through his door before it slowly opened. Jaehwan was the one to peek through first, followed by Taekwoon as the couple eased their way in. 

 

“Hongbin, we brought some food,” Taekwoon said quietly. Hongbin said nothing and continued staring at the wall. He was not in the mood for visitors. Behind him he heard Taekwoon and Jaehwan sit and begin arranging the food.

 

“Come eat, Binnie,” Jaehwan called. Hongbin only grunted in response. Truthfully, he was hungry, but he didn't feel like having to see his friends’ looks of pity.

 

The two males sighed when Hongbin showed no signs of getting up. Taekwoon walked over and sat on the edge of the shepherd’s bedroll.

 

“Bin, you need to eat.” The healer urged.

 

Hongbin let out another huff and Taekwoon took a deep exasperated breath. “I… I know you miss him, Hongbin. But you can’t stay cooped up on your bed like this forever.”

 

Jaehwan nodded in agreement. “I agree. It’s not healthy and we don’t want to see you deteriorate over this.”

 

“It's only been two days, you guys are so dramatic,” Hongbin rolled his eyes, tugging the cloak over his face. Unbeknownst to him, his friends exchanged an alarmed look.

 

“Hongbin, it's almost been a week,” Jaehwan said slowly.

 

_ A week? _

 

Hongbin tried to think back to the night Wonshik left him tied to the tree. He cringed at the memory but the more he thought about it, the more sense everything made. It really had been a week and Hongbin had not left his cabin once.

 

“S-so what? I don't want to go outside, there's nothing out there anyway.”

 

“Well-” Taekwoon placed a gentle hand in the vicinity of Hongbin's ankle.

 

“You stink. And it's not Dog or the sheep, you're ripe buddy,” Jaehwan piped up. Taekwoon shot him a sour look and Jaehwan shrugged, mouthing “it's true”.

 

“Butt,” Hongbin muttered.

 

“But what?”

 

Hongbin sat up suddenly, startling Taekwoon.

 

“His name is Butt!” Jaehwan and Taekwoon sat there blinking at Hongbin, his outburst shocking them into silence. A few heartbeats passed before Jaehwan cleared his throat.

 

“Ok, Butt, whatever. You still smell like ass.”

 

Hongbin snorted ungracefully and crossed his arms, pouting and looking away. Taekwoon lightly touched his arm, making the shepherd turn his head.

 

“Come on, Bin. Let’s eat and then we’ll walk you to the bathhouse, alright?” He said, giving Hongbin a small smile.

 

Hongbin hesitated, but then he nodded reluctantly, letting Taekwoon pull him to his feet so they could walk to the dining table. He let them heap food onto his plate but even though he was hungry, the food had no taste. Hongbin's senses were muted and he felt numb most of the time. Still, he tried to eat enough to satisfy his friends who watched him like hawks.

 

Soon enough they’d eaten their fill, their stomachs comfortably full. Jaehwan was the first to spring up out of his chair.

 

“Okay! Now that we’ve had breakfast, let’s take you to get yourself cleaned!” He said to Hongbin before heading off to find a clean set of clothes for the shepherd.

 

Hongbin groaned internally. Even though he’d been cooped up for a week, he was still in no mood to go outside. In the end, though, he couldn’t help but start feeling his own grime and filthiness after Jaehwan had brought it up. As Jaehwan and Taekwoon marched him out of his cabin, Hongbin braced himself. It was still early, but there were a few people out and about on their errands through the village. 

 

Hongbin kept his eyes on the snowy path in front of him, avoiding the stares of the other villagers as they passed. An arm encircled Hongbin’s shoulders and he leaned into Taekwoon’s side, grateful for the support. 

 

Once they got to the bathhouse, Hongbin was on autopilot. He went through the motions of cleansing himself with little energy. Off in one corner he noticed Hyungsik and Sojin with their daughter, soaking peacefully. Hongbin tried to ignore the glances Hyungsik kept darting in his direction.

 

“Let me,” Jaehwan cut into Hongbin’s thoughts. Hongbin looked up and saw Jaehwan holding the ladle of water to wash his hair. A wave of exhaustion washed over Hongbin and his shoulders sagged. Taekwoon gently turned him in his seat so Jaehwan could soap Hongbin’s hair. It was nice to be taken care of, to not have to think. If he closed his eyes, Hongbin could even pretend it was Wonshik’s fingers softly running through his hair. As Jaehwan poured water over Hongbin’s head, he felt tears stinging his eyes. Luckily, the water washed them away before Taekwoon could notice and comment.

 

“There, all done. Let’s move into the tub,” Taekwoon smiled. Hongbin ran his hand over his face and followed obediently. Jaehwan purposefully moved as far away from Taekwoon as he could, giving Hongbin a pained smile. Hongbin realized it was probably the longest he'd seen his two friends go without touching in a long time. Now that they were in the tub, they were closer to where Hyungsik and family were. Sojin had placed the baby in her basket on the platform and dozed on the edge of the tub, not seeing the dirty looks Hyungsik threw at Hongbin. 

 

Hongbin could tell the baker was muttering low curses but he could only make out a few words. One being “lowlander”. He tried his hardest to ignore Hyungsik’s comments and focus on his friends, but it was getting more and more difficult by the second. 

 

Finally, Hongbin had had enough. He stood up, startling his friends and sloshing water everywhere.

 

“Hyungsik, I swear if you don't shut up-” Hongbin seethed, his fists clenched. Hyungsik stood as well, though he looked quite scared. Next to him Sojin was roused from her nap.

 

“Hyungsik?”

 

“You should be locked up for letting him go. You've put us all in even more danger!” Hyungsik pointed at Hongbin accusingly. Hongbin barked a short laugh and rolled his eyes.

 

“Please, Wonshik left so we could be safe. Idiots like you never saw how good he was; you never gave him a chance!” The shepherd snapped angrily.

 

“A chance?” Hyungsik scoffed. “In what universe do you think I would give some random savage a chance, especially now when his little  _ friends _ set the village on fire--”

 

“Hyungsik, that’s enough!” Came Sojin’s voice from behind him.

 

Both Hyungsik and Hongbin turned their attention to Sojin, not expecting her to have interfered. She was glaring at her husband, who quickly shrunk back in response. Their daughter had begun to fuss as well from the noisy argument. Jaehwan and Taekwoon had also been watching uncomfortably, unsure of what to do in the situation.

 

“I don't know why you're so out of your head about Wonshik, but you know Hongbin is right- You never gave him a chance.” Sojin said sternly. She stepped out of the tub and gathered their daughter. From the platform she was able to look down on Hyungsik. 

 

“You're setting a horrible example for our daughter. We'll discuss your behavior at home but first you should apologize.” Even naked with a child in her arms, Sojin was no less intimidating and Hyungsik flinched under her hard glare. 

 

Hongbin stood with his arms folded and waiting. Hyungsik lowered his head and gave a regretful nod. “I'm sorry for my rudeness, Hongbin.”

 

Hongbin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He couldn’t quite forgive Hyungsik so easily yet, but he also couldn’t be bothered to continue the petty argument any further. He nodded. “Alright, apology accepted.” He said quietly before backing off to join Jaehwan and Taekwoon, whom had practically moved to the other side of the tub. 

 

Hyungsik pursed his lips and moved to get out of the tub to join his wife and child. They left quickly, Sojin continuing to chastise Hyungsik along the way. Once they were gone, Taekwoon spoke up.

 

“Hongbin… Are you alright?” He gave the shepherd a worried look.

 

“I’m fine.” Hongbin responded bluntly. “I think I’m clean enough.” He strided over to the edge of the tub, propping himself upwards and getting out of the water. Jaehwan and Taekwoon exchanged worried looks as they watched the shepherd grab a towel and his clean clothes before leaving without another word.

 

Except for his few friends, the people of this village were beginning to sicken Hongbin. It was an awful feeling to have his heart twisting into miserable hate and Hongbin wished it would go away. Hongbin hurried back to the solitude of his cabin and immediately went for his bedroll. It was only midday but he was already exhausted and wanting nothing more than to close his eyes. His dreams were where he could be with Wonshik and so he drifted off to sleep, Wonshik’s cloak wrapped around him tightly.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Hakyeon hugged his arms around his body. Though it hadn't snowed in days, the nights were still bitterly cold. He wished he was back at Taekwoon and Jaehwan's cabin where it was nice and warm and a hot cup of tea would be waiting for him but no. Instead he had to make his rounds and check on those foolish enough to still insist on standing guard on the village perimeter.

 

The village leader shivered as a cold wind blew past him. He’d tried to bundle himself up as best as he could but the harsh mountain winters could be difficult to beat sometimes. Distantly, Hakyeon thought about how it would be nice to have another warm body to cozy up to on these cold nights. Eventually he made it to the village border after a couple more minutes of walking.

 

Hyunwoo and Jisoo were huddled around a fire that the wind threatened to blow out. The scene would almost be sweet, the way Jisoo was gathered into Hyunwoo's chest, but it mostly just annoyed Hakyeon.

 

“What are you two doing out here? Wasn't this Sanghoon and Youngjin's post?” Hakyeon asked, kneeling down to catch the warmth of the fire. The small flame did little to unfreeze him.

 

Jisoo untucked his face from Hyunwoo's broad chest and regarded the leader with sleep heavy eyes.

 

“They told us we had to come out here. I don't know why we got roped into guard duty in the first place.” Hakyeon could practically hear the pout in Jisoo's voice.

 

“We don't think those people are coming back. Or Wonshik, for that matter. It's a shame he left,” Hyunwoo spoke up. Hakyeon nodded absentmindedly, staring into the fire until spots formed in his vision. He knew, given the choice, the two men would rather be at home with their wife. They had been relatively neutral in the whole persecution of Wonshik. They'd only been asked to stand guard as Hyunwoo struck an imposing figure with his blacksmith honed muscles. Inside, the man was much softer.

 

“We had to leave Wonhee for this crap,” Jisoo complained. Hyunwoo bent his head to kiss the red tip of Jisoo's nose to placate him. Hakyeon looked away.

 

“Just go home then. If anyone asks, tell them I ordered you to leave,” Hakyeon shrugged. Hyunwoo and Jisoo readily agreed and bundled themselves securely for their trek back to their farm, thanking Hakyeon. 

 

Once they'd disappeared up the hill, Hakyeon was alone with the dwindling fire. With no distractions, his mind wandered back to the night of the fire. It was funny how fire could take lives or save them. Suddenly Hakyeon didn't want to visit the other guard posts. If he went back to the hut now, no one would blame him. As he kicked snow onto the fire to extinguish it, Hakyeon felt like he was being watched. A thought of how Hyunwoo and Jisoo were too far away to help him now crossed his mind. Maybe he'd been foolish to send them off afterall.

 

“You might as well come out,” Hakyeon called, eyes scanning the treeline. If he was about to die, he'd like to see the face of the bastard first.

 

“How did you know I was there?” The man in hiding stepped out from beneath the trees. The voice sounded vaguely familiar and Hakyeon squinted to see who his would-be assassin was. In the mountain twilight, Hakyeon was just barely able to make out the hunched figure, the face pale in the moonlight. He gasped when he realized who was standing before him.

 

“S… Sanghyuk?”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

When Hongbin awoke the next morning, something had shifted inside him. The pain of missing Wonshik was still there, to be sure, but it no longer felt like it was crippling him. Maybe the bath from the day before had washed away more than just dirt and grime. Wonshik would want Hongbin to carry on without him, Hongbin acknowledged that now.

 

The first thing Hongbin did was hang up Wonshik's cloak on its peg by the door. His hand lingered on the heavy fabric, allowing himself a few moments to reflect. Squaring his shoulders, Hongbin forced himself to turn away and focus on something else.

 

The cabin was full of reminders of Wonshik and Hongbin took a deep breath to steady himself. He could do this; he was strong enough.

 

“But maybe a change of scenery would be nice,” Hongbin said to himself. He made sure the sheep had enough food and water before pulling on his own cloak and heading out into the village. 

 

Hongbin made a beeline for Taekwoon and Jaehwan's hut. It was still a bit early, but he was sure his friends would be happy to see him make it outside on his own. It also felt somewhat nicer to be out getting some fresh air after staying inside for so long.

 

Once he arrived, he knocked lightly on the door to the hut, signaling to the couple that he was there. Before he opened the door, though, he could hear voices whispering frantically from inside the hut, as well as what he assumed to be panicked footsteps. He didn’t think much of it at first though, merely thinking that maybe Jaehwan and Taekwoon were up to their usual antics and he’d interrupted them.

 

Before Hongbin could reach his hand to grab the doorknob, it suddenly opened, catching him by surprise. Taekwoon was standing at the doorway, and behind him he could see Jaehwan and Hakyeon sitting at the table.

 

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Hongbin asked, eyeing the two men curiously before looking back at the healer.

 

Taekwoon cleared his throat. “No, not at all. We were just… just talking. Um, did you need something, Bin?”

 

Hongbin raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but then he shook his head. “No, but I did want to come visit you two. You guys were right, I shouldn’t lock myself in my cabin forever. I don’t… I don’t think that’s what Wonshik would have wanted for me either.” He explained, giving the healer a smile.

 

“Ah…” Taekwoon responded absent-mindedly, then he took a deep breath. “Right, yes. I’m glad you came through and took our advice then.”

 

Hongbin stood in the doorway awkwardly, as Taekwoon pulled the door closed a bit more. 

 

“So...um...can I come in or what?” Hongbin finally asked. 

 

“No?” Taekwoon's threw a panicked look over his shoulder at Hakyeon who was frantically motioning to him. “I mean y-yes?” Hongbin craned his neck to see inside again and Taekwoon moved to block his view. 

 

“So which is it? Yes or no? I'm not going to stand out here all day.” Hongbin frowned, placing a hand on either side of the door. Was Taekwoon sweating?

 

“Let him in.” Hongbin could hear Hakyeon sigh.

 

Taekwoon nodded reluctantly and stepped aside, holding the door open and allowing the shepherd to walk inside and join the others at the table.

 

“You guys are acting weird.” Hongbin spoke up after watching the three men fidget awkwardly for a few moments. Hongbin couldn't quite put his finger on it but Hakyeon's hand shook when he picked up his cup of tea. That was always a dead give away because Hakyeon usually was the calmest person Hongbin had ever known. He gave a sideways glance at the others. Taekwoon and Jaehwan were purposefully sitting far apart again but the way they kept glancing at Hakyeon….

 

“Look, just tell me if I interrupted some weird awkward threesome and I'll leave and forget all about it.”

 

Jaehwan spit his tea all over the table with a choked laugh. Taekwoon glared at him as he went to grab something to mop up the mess.

 

“I assure you that was  _ not _ what was happening before you arrived,” Hakyeon grimaced, moving his cup away from the spreading tea.

 

“Then why are you all…” Hongbin fluttered his hands for lack of words.

 

“We're just surprised to see you here,” Taekwoon said, returning with a rag to clean the table.

 

“Didn't you guys tell me I should get out more?”

 

“Yeah but we didn't think you'd actually  _ do _ it.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence- Is this for me?” Hongbin gestured at a fourth cup of tea sitting on the table. He hadn't noticed it when he had first sat down, but he hadn't seen Taekwoon bring the tea either.

 

Taekwoon darted a guilty look at Hakyeon and reached for the cup but Hongbin was faster.  He inspected the contents of the cup and realized, not only was the tea barely lukewarm, but the cup was half empty. Hongbin looked at his friends, confusion written all over his face.

 

“Was someone else here?”

 

“Of course not-” Hakyeon began.

 

“Hyungsik-” Jaehwan blurted out.

 

Hongbin frowned. “Why would Hyungsik be here? What's going on?” 

 

“Hyungsik was here to pick up some medicine…” Taekwoon began slowly.

 

“But he left right before you got here!” Jaehwan finished. He beamed at Taekwoon, seemingly pleased at himself for propping up their flimsy story. Hongbin wasn't buying it.

 

“Even if that were true, I know for a fact that Hyungsik can't drink this kind of tea; he's always complained it was too bitter,” Hongbin crossed his arms and waited for his friends to fess up.

 

“How could he remember that? Ow!” Jaehwan whispered to Taekwoon before Hakyeon kicked him under the table.

 

“Bin, you've been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe you should go back to your cabin and rest some more.” Hakyeon plastered on a fake smile.

 

“No, I think I'll stay. Here. With my oldest and most trustworthy friends.”

 

“Really I must insist-”

 

“AH-CHOO!”

 

A loud sneeze rumbled from the lofted area above them and everyone went still. Hongbin squinted at the loft before staring at each of his friends in turn.

 

“Who do you have stashed up there?”

 

“No one! It must’ve been uh… It was one of Taekwoon’s cats!” Jaehwan said with a nervous laugh.

 

Hongbin gave the merchant a blank stare. “What kind of idiot do you take me for? I'm not stupid, so tell me the truth.”

 

Hakyeon rubbed his temples before he stood up from his chair. “Alright, fine… We practically gave ourselves away in the beginning anyways.” He sighed. “Come on down.”

 

A long pair of legs dangled over the side of the loft before their owner dropped down to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Goddess! Are you trying to break some more bones?” Taekwoon cried, rushing over to the figure on the floor. “Why didn't you use the ladder?”

 

“Owwww. It's easier going up that thing than down. I thought it would be...faster.”

 

“Fast- Hakyeon, I can't with this kid!” Taekwoon wiped a hand over his face and moved away, giving Hongbin an unobstructed view of the ‘kid’.

 

“What is he doing here?” Hongbin asked coolly. 

 

“Sanghyuk...has asked for asylum here in the village. He was in danger staying with those lowlanders,” Hakyeon said carefully. Hongbin noticed how the leader subtly shifted so he was standing between Hongbin and Sanghyuk. Perhaps he could read Hongbin's thoughts of throttling the lowlander.

 

“And you trust him?” 

 

“I do. There's more. Sanghyuk.”

 

Sanghyuk pushed himself off the floor and settled in one of the chairs at the table. Hongbin could see a healing split lip and a smattering of bruises mottling the side of his face. What's more, there was a splint on his left wrist. Hongbin cringed at the sight; someone had really done a number on the kid and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

 

Hongbin realized Sanghyuk was babbling and focused back in on his words.

 

“-and I thought I was going to die there but then he showed up out of nowhere like a ghost and we were all so surprised. He looked so cool. You should have seen Jungwoo's face!” 

 

“Wait who showed up?” Hongbin held up his hands to slow Sanghyuk down.

 

“Wonshik.” Sanghyuk answered simply.

 

The shepherd’s eyes widened in shock. “W...Wonshik? You saw Wonshik?”

 

“Yes. He um...traded himself for me. He told me to come back here and find Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk nodded. 

 

Hongbin's head spun and he reached out for one of the chairs to steady himself. Wonshik took the kid's place and was now in Jungwoo's clutches. He was alive but for how long? Hongbin held his head in his hands, willing himself not to cry again. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down before looking Sanghyuk square in the eye.

 

“Tell me exactly what happened.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

_ Sanghyuk lay on his bedroll, his face swollen and carefully cradled his arm to his chest. He was pretty sure his wrist was broken or at the very least, badly sprained. Jungwoo had not been happy to see Sanghyuk when he showed up at the meeting spot. How he knew Sanghyuk had been caught was still a mystery, as he had declined to share that information as he beat the younger man. When the leader was satisfied and Sanghyuk was slipping into unconsciousness, he allowed Minseok to drag him back to one of the tents they had set up.  _

 

_ Sanghyuk had woken hours later, head spinning and his entire body on fire with pain. Nothing new there. His vision was blurry but he could hear people speaking outside of his tent. He made an attempt to sit up but he cringed, pain shooting through his whole body, and slumped back down on the bedroll. Someone poked their head through the opening of the tent and shook him, making Sanghyuk gasp in pain as his injured arm was jostled. _

 

_ “Get out here,” Siwon rumbled, letting the tent flap close again.  _

 

_ Sanghyuk swallowed a cry that welled up in his throat and crawled out of the tent. He immediately spotted Jungwoo next to the fire. Though he was smiling, it was rigid and the sight scared Sanghyuk. Maybe Jungwoo had decided to kill him after all. He held his breath and braced himself for whatever Jungwoo was about to lay on him, but then he noticed another figure standing near the squad leader, one he recognized from the mountain village. _

 

_ “Sanghyuk, you remember my friend. Wonshik, don't you? He's the one you were meant to replace,” Jungwoo smiled, gesturing at Wonshik. Sanghyuk did remember Wonshik from the village square. He didn't seem to like Jungwoo referring to him as friend but Wonshik said nothing.  _

 

_ “I remember.”  _

 

_ “Well he's agreed to join our merry band.” _

 

_ “Under the conditions that you leave the area and send Sanghyuk back to the village,” Wonshik reminded Jungwoo sharpley. _

 

_ “Yes, yes. You're trading yourself for the boy. Always the big hero martyr,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. Sanghyuk couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being sent back? For what? Punishment? Or maybe…. _

 

_ “You're letting me go? Just like that?” Sanghyuk asked, cautiously. Jungwoo might be lying and he was afraid to get his hopes up. _

 

_ “Just like that. Minseok was pretty devastated but he'll get over it.” _

 

_ Sanghyuk looked to Wonshik for confirmation and the warrior gave him a small nod. His heart swooped and he tried to keep a straight face but the idea of being free of the squad was too uplifting. _

 

_ “Don't get excited though. They beat poor Wonshik and locked him up and he didn't even do anything wrong. You step foot inside that village and they just might kill you,” Jungwoo smirked. _

 

_ Sanghyuk bit his lip and swallowed thickly. Perhaps Jungwoo would be right and the moment he arrived at the village they’d get rid of him. But at the same time he was more than willing to take the risk. He was tired of being used and abused, tired of being treated like nothing but a punching bag by Jungwoo and the others. He wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the squad as possible, and he was finally getting his chance.  _

 

_ Part of him felt guilty for his excitement at the chance of freedom at the expense of Wonshik, but Wonshik must have known what he was in for if he was willing to make the trade. For that, Sanghyuk was grateful. He would go back to the village and make sure he cleared Wonshik's name and told them of his sacrifice. _

 

_ “Well? What are you waiting for? Beat it,” Jungwoo raised his eyebrows. Sanghyuk scrambled painfully to his feet and made his way to the edge of the camp. Before he left, Sanghyuk stopped to address Wonshik. _

 

_ “Thank you,” he mouthed and with that, Sanghyuk fled back into the trees the way he had first come. _

 

_ This time, the trek back to the village was easier because Sanghyuk knew which way he was going, but his injuries slowed him down. When he reached the outskirts of the village, he found sentries placed at irregular intervals, half of the men weren't even paying close attention to the forest and so Sanghyuk was able to slip by unnoticed. He was both grateful and concerned for that fact. Perhaps he would tell Hakyeon how they could properly set up guards. Jungwoo had promised not to return to hassle the village, but Sanghyuk never trusted his words. _

 

_ Sanghyuk was about to move on from the guardpost he had been watching when the very person he was looking for appeared. Hakyeon looked a little more weary then the last time Sanghyuk had seen him, but no less handsome. _

 

_ ….Not that Sanghyuk had noticed before. He shook his head and strained to hear Hakyeon's words to the guards. It seemed he was sending them away for some reason, which was the perfect timing for Sanghyuk. _

 

_ “You might as well come on out,” Hakyeon called. Sanghyuk's heart raced. This was the moment of truth. Sanghyuk hoped that the leader would once again show him mercy… _

 

_ ☆☆☆☆☆☆ _

 

“So Hakyeon snuck me into the village and stashed me here with these two,” Sanghyuk finished with a nod. 

 

“Taekwoon fixed him up and we've been trying to figure out what to do with him,” Jaehwan explained. He had pulled Taekwoon into his lap during the story and Hongbin felt a small stab of jealousy.

 

“So what's the consensus? I can't imagine the rest of the village giving him a warm welcome, not after what he's done.” Hongbin asked, crossing his arms. Hakyeon gave him a pointed look as Sanghyuk hung his head.

 

“Sorry, what they  _ think _ he's done.”

 

“I'm going to give my testimony of that night. I saw Sanghyuk on the other side of the village and he threw down his torch. He obviously isn't to blame for the blaze anymore than Wonshik is and they are not to be further persecuted for their past associations. Sanghyuk is under my protection and responsibility from here on out,” Hakyeon said firmly. He placed a comforting hand on Sanghyuk's shoulder to further drive his point home.

 

Hongbin pressed his lips into a firm line. If Hakyeon trusted this kid enough to vouch for him, who was Hongbin to object? Hakyeon was one of his oldest friends, not to mention his leader.

 

“I trust your judgment, Hakyeon,” Hongbin relented. Hakyeon moved to wrap Hongbin in a warm hug.

 

“I promise Wonshik will be afforded the same treatment when he returns,” Hakyeon murmured. Hongbin when rigid for a moment before relaxing again in Hakyeon's embrace. It was comforting to know that Wonshik would be safe when he came back to the village. 

 

But would Wonshik ever return?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let us know how the story is going!


	11. Cross My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin keeps the fire burning back home in the mountains waiting for his beloved to return.  
> Wonshik has promises to keep but circumstances move him further from Hongbin than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some minor-ish character death.

Wonshik awoke early that day, something having pulled him from his dreams. The simple cabin in the mountains gave way to the canvas of his tent. The warmth of being wrapped up in the shepherd's body melted away to a chill in Wonshik's bones. He didn't move but cracked his eyes ever so slightly, pretending he was still asleep. Just inside the tent, Minseok sat on his haunches, fingers running over something that gleamed dully.

 

Wonshik bolted upright, hand groping for his dagger, though he knew it was in vain. Minseok lifted the dagger, pointing the tip right at Wonshik's throat.

 

“Village life made you soft. I guess you were too busy fucking your pink-haired lover boy that you forgot all about being a soldier,” Minseok mused, a slight tremor in his voice. “It's going to make Hyukkie soft, too,” he continued more quietly.

 

Wonshik's muscles were starting to ache at the tension of holding himself so rigid. Minseok had been watching him with hostility for weeks now, but it seemed he was finally making his move. Wonshik should have seen it coming but he didn't think Minseok would have the guts to do it right under Jungwoo's nose. He shifted ever so slightly, waiting for Minseok to attack.

 

“Hyukkie was  _ mine _ ,” Minseok hissed, leaning closer with the dagger. The blade slashed out, seeking blood but Wonshik was faster. He brought up the lambskin he'd been laying under, wrapping it around Minseok's arm and catching the dagger. With a twist, Minseok's arm was wrenched painfully and he was forced to let go of the blade. Wonshik brought up his leg and kicked Minseok squarely in the chest, ejecting him backwards out of the tent. Wonshik was out of the tent in a flash, the dagger now in his hand as he stood over Minseok on the ground.

 

“That boy wasn't a thing to be owned,” Wonshik said firmly. Minseok glared up at him and Wonshik waited. Just as expected, Minseok rose up and took a wild swing, missing by a mile. Wonshik darted forward and whacked Minseok with the hilt of the dagger before driving his other fist into the man's gut. Minseok dropped back to the ground, dazed and in pain. 

 

“This is over, Minseok. Don't come for me again or next time I'll give you the other end of this dagger,” Wonshik warned, his voice laced with steel.

 

“Boys, boys- I know you’re bored but there’s no need to kill each other,” Jungwoo called, stepping from his own tent. Minseok turned away from Jungwoo to hide his angry expression. Wonshik wasn’t sure what had happened, but Minseok seemed to have a grievance with the leader. Wonshik really didn’t care what had gone on between the two of them but the information might come in handy in the future.

 

“Now, are you going to be good or do I need to have Siwon separate you?” Jungwoo was smiling, as always, but the threat was there.

 

_ Stop or be stopped. _

 

“I'm good,” Wonshik said, tucking the dagger in this waistband. He offered a hand to Minseok to help him up. Minseok slapped his hand away and rolled to his knees.

 

“I'm good, Jungwoo,” he muttered, getting up and walking away.

 

Jungwoo snorted as he watched Minseok leave. “Well, anyways. I think it’s time we pack up and leave. There’s another village not too far from here, why don’t we pay them a visit?” He sneered, slapping Wonshik on the back and causing the man to cringe in response. It still made him uncomfortable to have Jungwoo act as if the betrayal had never happened.

 

They had made their way through the woods back to the lowlands earlier that week, to Wonshik’s relief. The further away they were from the Meadow Village, the safer Hongbin and the others would be. Jungwoo seemed to have lost all taste for the mountains. 

 

“It’s too fucking cold and boring,” Jungwoo had complained. The only other village they had come across was small and held no interest for the squad of soldiers so after they had pilfered some rations, they moved on quickly.

 

Wonshik went back to his tent to pack what little belongings he had with him, still feeling anxious at the morning’s excitement. He picked up the lambskin, checking for damage from his earlier fight with Minseok. Sure enough, there was a ragged tear where he had blocked the dagger. Wonshik gripped the blanket tightly in his fists, anger roiling in his stomach. 

 

“Shik, hurry up we’re leaving in ten,” Jungwoo called from outside. Wonshik took a few deep breaths, loosening his grip on the torn cloth. Carefully he rolled it, hoping it wouldn’t rip any further, and packed the rest of his bag.

 

The squad gradually made their way down a dirt path, Wonshik a bit further behind them. He quietly watched them as he followed, noticing that Minseok seemed to be spaced out unlike the rest of the group. He was different from the sneering warrior Wonshik had known before. This Minseok seemed to cycle between anger and apathy, lost without his twin. Wonshik had learned why Minhyuk was missing that first night he returned. He had taken the risk to ask when they were gathered around the fire that night. Minseok had stiffened and refused to look away from the fire, his eyes hard and unblinking. Jungwoo pretended like Wonshik hadn't even spoken, taking a swig from his wine skein instead. 

 

“Dead,” Siwon had finally grunted. Minseok got up and went to his tent without another word. Still, Jungwoo acted as if nothing was amiss.

 

Wonshik didn't bother asking for details.

 

Soon enough, the squad had made it to the border of the village Jungwoo had mentioned. Wonshik took a shaky breath, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. 

 

Wonshik fully expected Jungwoo to repeat his performance from the Meadow Village. He braced himself for the start of the violence but when they reached the first tavern, it seemed like there was a celebration going on. The villagers were rejoicing and someone shoved a frothing tankard into Wonshik’s hands.

 

“What’s the big excitement about?” Jungwoo asked, taking a swig from the mug someone passed him. A portly villager turned to him with a huge smile on his face, his eyes shining and his cheeks red.

 

“We’re celebrating the death of the old king!” 

 

“The old king is dead, long live the king!” Cried several villagers within earshot. Jungwoo looked at his traveling companions, a mixture of confusion and worry flashed across his features.

 

“What happened? How did the old king die anyways?” The squad leader questioned.

 

“Where have you been this whole time? In a hole? The supporters of the king’s brother finally rallied together to overthrow the king. They’ve installed his son as the new king!” The man reported. Before they could ask more questions, he was whisked away by other revellers. Jungwoo stood rigidly in place while he mulled over the news.

 

There had always been rumors that the king’s brother, who he had slain for the crown, had supporters in hiding throughout the kingdom, lying in wait for the right time. There had been other rumors, ones that were even more dangerous, that the king’s son was not his own but his slain brother's.

 

Whatever the case was, the king that started the vicious war with the West was dead and the young king had put a swift end to it. The news was that the old king’s body wasn’t even cold before his son had sent messengers to the Western kingdom to negotiate peace, which they gladly accepted. There had been so much bloodshed, as Wonshik well knew, and he wasn’t surprised to hear it had come to an end. 

 

Jungwoo, on the other hand, did not share in the happiness. Though the owner of the tavern they had found was more than happy to give them food and lodging at a greatly reduced price, Jungwoo brooded. The end of the war meant the end of raiding villages. Soon, the squad would need to return back to the capital to receive their new assignments. It was likely they would be put back in the patrols and Wonshik didn’t think that Jungwoo was too excited to fall back into that life.  

 

Another cheer went up in the packed tavern, shouts of ‘to the new king’ rang out joyfully. Wonshik joined in, raising his stein each time but he could feel Jungwoo growing more and more agitated with each cheer.

 

“Fuck the new king. What does that little bastard know anyway,” Jungwoo muttered, hunched over his ale. Wonshik glanced around nervously but no one seemed to notice Jungwoo’s grumbling except for him. It was probably a good thing as the crowd seemed to love the young king. He sighed, although he still had his plan in the back of his mind, he was also quite glad about the new king. He could breathe easier knowing that the kingdoms could finally begin returning to a peaceful life. He hoped this meant that he would have an easier time returning to Hongbin as well. 

 

Thinking about Hongbin made Wonshik feel anxious, the tavern suddenly being too crowded. This time there was no soft lamb to help ease the tension and no Hongbin to talk soothingly. Wonshik’s breath started to come quick and shallow and his heart was hammering against his ribs. He clenched his fists and stood up abruptly, startling Jungwoo in the process.

 

“What’s with you?” Jungwoo asked, giving the man a confused look.

 

Wonshik took a deep breath, trying to compose himself enough to speak. “Nothing. I’m gonna go outside.” He said before hastily making his way through the crowd and out the door of the tavern.

 

Once outside, he stepped a few feet away from the entrance, trying to get away from the crowd as far as he could. He hugged his arms around himself, his hands gripping his own skin tightly as he tried to stop himself from shaking. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts racing through his head, but it was difficult.

 

After a few more moments he could finally feel his body relaxing itself, and the panic and anxiety fading away gradually. He suddenly felt exhausted, placing a hand against the wall of the tavern to hold himself up. He sighed; he really didn’t want to go back in, but he figured Jungwoo would suspect that he ran away or something of the sort, so he begrudgingly made his way back to the entrance of the tavern. He staggered inside, trying to find his way back to where Jungwoo had been sitting.

 

Jungwoo seemed to be in a better mood than when Wonshik had left, sitting at the edge of his chair and chatting animatedly to Siwon who was barely paying attention. Wonshik approached the table warily and sat down across from the squad leader. Jungwoo let out a huff of discontent before leaning across to Wonshik.

 

“I had a brilliant idea while you were out wandering around,” Jungwoo told him excitedly. Wonshik raised his eyebrows and waited for Jungwoo to tell him his genius plan. Whatever it was, Wonshik was sure he wanted no part of it.

 

“We’re not going back to the capitol; we’re going back to the mountains. No one ever willingly goes into the forest so it will be the perfect place to hide out. Maybe we could even pay your lover a visit. I’m interested to see if he’s pink all over.” Jungwoo gave a sleazy wink at the last remark and Wonshik felt his blood pressure rising.

 

“If you lay one hand on him I’ll-”

 

“You’re going to do what?”

 

Before Wonshik could finish his threat, a man leaned over to their table, obviously having heard their conversation. One glance and Wonshik could tell the man was a soldier, his cloak pin emblazoned with the mark of an officer. The blood drained from Jungwoo’s face as he spotted the pin as well.

 

“I-I meant-”

 

“It sounded like you were talking about deserting your post but that couldn’t possibly be it could it? No, you look like a soldier who knows his place.” The officer stood and placed his hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Jungwoo’s mouth gaped open but he was unable to answer the officer.

 

“Yes, just because the war is over, doesn’t mean we don’t still need to keep the peace. Now you boys will return to the capitol as required?” The officer glanced at Siwon and Wonshik in turn, a smile on his lips. Siwon grunted his agreement and Wonshik nodded as well.

 

“Good, now when you get to the capitol I’d like you to come report to me personally so I know you made it back safely,” the officer smiled. He released Jungwoo’s shoulder and went over to the bar to get a drink without another glance in their direction. Jungwoo’s face was nearly purple with rage and embarrassment and Wonshik worried that he might do something stupid.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Wonshik suggested, laying his hand on Jungwoo’s arm. The touch seemed to break Jungwoo’s mood and his face lightened back to normal. The sleazy smile he sported most of the time slid back into place and Wonshik pulled his hand back.

 

“Right, this place has become too crowded.” Jungwoo shrugged and made for the door as if nothing had happened, Siwon lumbering close behind. Wonshik trailed behind them, watching them warily as they made their way out. He paused just before he reached the door, looking around and wondering where Minseok had gone to. He thought that perhaps the man had maybe stayed behind in the tavern, though he had lost sight of him after he had come back inside. Wherever he was, Wonshik still felt the need to watch his back after that morning's attempt on his life.

 

Once they were outside again, Jungwoo spun on his heel to face his men. 

 

“Fuck that officer, we're not going back,” Jungwoo spat. 

 

“He said he'd be waiting for us to report in,” Siwon pointed out. Siwon might be intimidating but he was more likely to follow what his higher ups said than to go against orders. Wonshik had hope that maybe Siwon's support would help sway Jungwoo.

 

“I said I'm not going back. I don't care what some old ass says. I can't do it,” Jungwoo said. Wonshik could see past the false bravado. Jungwoo really was worried about going back to the Capitol.

 

Wonshik swallowed thickly. He knew at this moment that he couldn’t afford to waste time anymore. Jungwoo was planning to take them all back to the mountains, back to Meadow Village, and an intense feeling of dread pooled in his stomach. It was bad enough that they had set the village on fire during their first visit, but this time around he couldn’t even begin to imagine what they’d do if they went back. Even more so, he was terrified of what they would do to Hongbin if they got their hands on the shepherd.

 

Jungwoo had been more aggressive in his comments about Hongbin as of late, teasing about what he'd like to do to the shepherd. Wonshik had held his tongue thus far but now things seemed more dangerous. Wonshik was caught up in his thoughts of how to keep Jungwoo away from the village that he ran into Siwon’s back.

 

“Wha-”

 

Wonshik peered around Siwon’s broad back to see why they had come to a sudden stop. In front of them, a couple of soldiers were getting tattoos behind the smithy. Such things weren't usually done out in the open, as many people frowned upon the practice, but it was an open secret. Jungwoo turned to Siwon and Wonshik with a broad smile on his face.

 

"Well boys, I think today is a good day for some fresh ink don't you?" Jungwoo clapped his hands together. The artisan who was working on the other soldiers glanced up and Jungwoo flashed a coin at the man who nodded in turn. After finishing up, the artisan waved Jungwoo over and pocketed the money, eager to get things over quickly.

 

Glancing at the myriad of tattoos already covering his shoulders and arms, Wonshik wondered where he could even get a new one. On top of that, most if not all of his tattoos represented something meaningful to him, and he didn’t quite want to stray away from that when it came to getting more. Wonshik already had a tattoo for his sister and mother, both decorating his arm.

 

Then it came to him- 

 

Hongbin.

 

Hongbin who had saved his life and loved him. Wonshik thought of the blank space over his heart and made his decision. 

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Hongbin stepped into the blacksmith’s shop, the air hot and tinged with the tang of iron and ringing with the sound of metal against metal. It was a pleasant change after the chill that hung outside. Next to the roaring forge, Hyunwoo pounded out some metal object on his anvil. Nearby, Wonhee sat on a scarred table, her legs swinging from the edge of the table as she fiddled with a burin. When she noticed Hongbin in the doorway, she smiled widely, her cheeks bunching cutely.

 

“Hiya, Bin. What brings you here?” Wonhee chirped. 

 

“You, actually. I was wondering if you could do some ink for me?” Hongbin asked, stepping into the shop further.

 

"Oh you want me to stab you a bit?" Wonhee grinned, punching the air with the burin.

 

Hongbin suddenly gave her a distressed look and swallowed nervously. “Uh- sure, yeah, if that’s what you call it…”

 

Wonhee laughed. “I’m joking, I can be gentle with my work, you know. I’m surprised, though. I never thought you’d be one to get interested in tattoos so suddenly.”

 

“Mmm, well, it’s… It’s important and personal, if that makes sense.” Hongbin hummed in response.

 

Wonhee nodded. “I understand. So, where did you want it?”

 

Before Hongbin could answer, the door to the blacksmith suddenly opened. The shepherd turned his attention to the doorway only to see Hakyeon making his way in. The village leader stopped in his tracks when he saw Hongbin standing there.

 

“Hongbin? Since when do you do blacksmithing?” He asked, eyeing the shepherd curiously. Hongbin groaned internally. Hakyeon didn't have time to visit the forge often and it was just his luck he showed up then. Hongbin eyed Hakyeon warily as the leader took one of the heavy leather aprons off a peg on the wall and put it on. It was clear he wasn't planning to leave any time soon.

 

"Hongbin is thinking about getting some art," Wonhee piped up. Hakyeon snapped his head around to look at Hongbin incredulously.

 

"You what?" He asked in a shocked tone.

 

Hongbin huffed. “What’s the issue? It’s my body, I’m allowed to do what I want with it.” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes, but- Since when have you become so interested in that? I never imagined you would…” Hakyeon trailed off as realization hit him. “Wait… Don’t tell me it’s because of…”

 

Hongbin let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes, Hakyeon. It’s because of  _ him _ .”

 

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea? Tattoos like those don’t exactly disappear…” Hakyeon asked, giving the shepherd a wary look. Hongbin felt his patience wearing thin but he was also hurt. It wasn't a decision he was making on a whim. He wanted to show Wonshik that he never stopped thinking about him while he was gone.

 

In the event that Wonshik didn't return, Hongbin would carry a reminder of the short lived love of his life forever, though he refused to think about that possibility. Calming his instincts to lash out, Hongbin took a few breaths before crossing the room to stand next to Wonhee. She and Hyunwoo had been watching the exchange between the shepherd and the village leader in awkward silence.

 

"I've made my decision, Hakyeon. Either you respect that or leave but I'm getting that tattoo." Hongbin said firmly. A look of doubt flickered across Hakyeon's eyes but he didn't argue.

 

"It's your choice, Bin."

 

Hongbin nodded at Hakyeon before turning back to Wonhee. "Let's do this."

 

Wonhee gave a whoop of glee before sliding off the table to gather her tools. It wasn't often Wonhee had the chance to do a tattoo anymore. 

 

Wonhee instructed Hongbin to take her place on the table as she set her tattooing tools down. Out of the corner of his eye, Hongbin saw Hakyeon press his lips into a hard line. The leader didn't speak but instead picked up his smithing tools that Hyunwoo kept just for him and went over to the forge. Wonhee was asking Hongbin a million questions so he couldn't turn to watch, but he could hear the pounding of Hakyeon's hammer against the anvil. 

  
  


Wonhee snapped her fingers in front of Hongbin's face and he realized he had zoned out.

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

"Don't pass out on me now; we haven't even started," Wonhee clicked her tongue. "I asked what you wanted me to draw."

 

Hongbin bit his lip, deep in thought. There were many options but he wanted something special since it was for Wonshik. He thought about how he found Wonshik on the border of the meadow under the trees and it hit him.

 

"Can you do some lilacs?"

 

"Like the ones down the mountain? Yeah, that's easy enough,"  Wonhee tapped her finger to her chin and nodded. Hongbin removed his shirt so she could begin. He was pleased with the idea of lilacs for Wonshik. Not only did they border the meadow, but Hongbin had read in one of Taekwoon's books that purple lilacs had a special meaning: the first emotions of love. Wonshik was the first person to ever capture Hongbin's heart and show him what love could be like. He winced as Wonhee worked on his tattoo. 

 

Just like his love for Wonshik, the tattoo was going to be beautiful, but painful.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Wonshik was deep in his thoughts as he wandered on the cobblestone road, his fingers trailing close to his new tattoo. It was getting dark but the festivities didn’t look like they were ending any time soon. Wonshik had definitely had his fill and feigning a headache, he left Jungwoo and Siwon to return to their lodging by himself. The tavern was likely to be equally as loud as the streets but at least Wonshik would be alone in his room. He passed between two buildings, the path between dark and muddy. Wonshik was on alert when he heard a second set of footsteps squishing in the mud behind him. He tried to remain casual and not make it obvious that he knew someone was there. Wonshik carefully slowed his steps, forcing his shadow to slow down as well but not before he heard them splash through the puddle he’d passed. By his count they were about twenty paces behind him. There was a soft curse and Wonshik swung around to face his attacker. Down the alley, Minseok stumbled to a stop, his face mostly hidden in the shadows. 

 

“Minseok,” Wonshik sighed. He was disappointed that his squadmate had apparently not learned anything from their fight that morning.

 

“You should be dead,” Minseok spat. In his hand he was clutching a knife and he pointed it at Wonshik.

 

“Can’t you give it a rest? I haven’t even done anything to you.” Wonshik huffed, though he kept his guard up as he watched Minseok.

 

“Hyuk is gone because of you!” Minseok shouted, his eyes wide and glaring. His hand gripped the handle of the knife tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

 

“Sanghyuk left on his own accord! I merely took his place.” Wonshik snapped back. “He wasn’t yours to begin with, Minseok. All you did was add on to his already miserable life while he stayed with you.”

 

"I needed him."

 

"Why? So you had someone to beat?"

 

"N-no. I needed him after- after Minhyuk-" Minseok's voice cracked. He scrubbed at his eyes and Wonshik wondered if Minseok was crying. Wonshik wasn’t sure if they were fake tears or not but the knife in Minseok’s hand was real enough. He put his hand on the hilt of his own dagger, the same one Minseok had threatened him with that morning. 

 

Whatever emotional state Minseok was in, he was sloppy in his movements, the mud covered ground not doing him any favors. Wonshik easily dodged his first charge, sidestepping out of the way and giving Minseok a shove as he passed. The push had Minseok flailing off balance as he splashed through a puddle. He had passed close enough for Wonshik to smell the liquor on him and Wonshik almost felt sorry for him.

 

The clouds that had been hovering overhead parted just enough to let some moonlight through and Minseok whirled around. Wonshik could see the man had been crying after all, tear tracks staining his angry face.

 

“Let this end, Minseok. Trying to kill me isn’t going to solve anything.” Wonshik tried to reason, though he knew it was a useless attempt. Minseok shook his head and charged at Wonshik again, his dagger aimed at Wonshik's chest. Something seemed off as Wonshik caught the attack against his own dagger. Minseok was no amateur when it came to knife fighting but the slashes he took had no skill behind them. It was as if he had never held a dagger before in his life and Wonshik blocked each one easily. The two men had trained and fought together on many occasions and even when he was half drunk, Minseok had more finesse with a knife than this. 

 

Wonshik caught Minseok's wrist, wrenching it to make him drop his knife. Minseok cried out in pain but held the blade.

 

"Stop this or I'll break your arm," Wonshik demanded. Minseok glared at Wonshik, pain written all over his face, still, he was defiant.

 

“Either I die here and now or I’ll keep coming after you,” Minseok spat. Wonshik twisted harder to make his point, hearing bones pop. Minseok howled and opened his hand and the knife dropped into the soggy ground. Wonshik released Minseok, letting the man sink to the ground to hold his injured arm. Wonshik sighed as he put his dagger away. He was tired and covered in mud and all he wanted was to go back to the tavern. Before he could walk away, Minseok grabbed the muddy dagger with his good hand and jumped to his feet, slashing at Wonshik once more. Wonshik reared back before the knife could sink into his chest but the blade still bit into his skin. The cut had gone across Wonshik's fresh tattoo, blood smearing over the design. It stunned him seeing the red flowing over the black pattern. Minseok seemed surprised as well and for a moment his attack was forgotten. Wonshik's face darkened with anger and he swung out, his fist making a solid connection with Minseok's jaw. Dazed, Minseok lashed out with his dagger but Wonshik was quicker. His own dagger was in his hand and plunging deep into Minseok's gut without a moment's hesitation. Minseok's eyes widened, staring at Wonshik in shock. Wonshik stared back at him, his gaze frigid and emotionless. He twisted the blade, causing it to sink deeper into Minseok’s abdomen and causing the man to let out a choked, pained noise, before pulling it out.

 

Minseok’s breathing quickly became shallow and he clutched his hand over the wound on his abdomen. He made an attempt to take a few steps towards Wonshik, still aiming to fight back, but it was hopeless. He stumbled and dropped to his knees, his strength slowly receding as more and more blood poured out from his wound. He eventually keeled over, landing on his side as Wonshik stood over him.

 

“I warned you what would happen if you tried to fight me again, Minseok,” Wonshik said, his voice flat as he held his bleeding chest.

 

Looking up at Wonshik with unfocused eyes, Minseok let out a quiet laugh, causing blood to drip from his mouth.

 

“You know… this is exactly how— how Minhyuk died…” He spoke in a strained voice. “Jung- Jungwoo stabbed him here, just… just like you did to me…”

 

So that was the truth of it. Jungwoo was the one that had ended Minhyuk’s life. Minseok coughed, choking on the blood in his mouth and Wonshik knelt down next to him. The ground beneath them was a mess of mud and blood but Wonshik ignored it. Instead, he gently pulled Minseok’s hands away from the knife wound and loosely held one.

 

“I know I don’t have the right to ask but- I hated Jungwoo for what he did but I couldn’t confront him myself,” Minseok’s breathing was shallow and his words flowed out quickly. He knew he didn’t have much time. “P-please Shik- Make him pay for what he’s done to us?” Wonshik pressed his mouth into a thin line. Minseok hadn’t been any better than Jungwoo but there was a desperation in his eyes, the light behind them dimming fast. He nodded once. He would kill Jungwoo, just as he had planned. If Minseok wanted to believe it was justice for his brother, there was no harm there.

 

“I was terrible to to Sanghyuk -- to you… Minhyuk... I missed him so much Shikkie. I-I’ll be with him soon won’t I?” Minseok stared up at Wonshik searching for something, his face ashen. Would he deny this small comfort to a dying man?

 

“Yes, Minseok, you’ll be together soon.” Wonshik murmured. Minseok gave a weak smile and let his head rest in the mud, his eyes rolling in and out of focus.

 

“T-that’s good. Thank you.”

 

When Minseok’s chest stopped rising, Wonshik gently let go of his hand and straightened up. It wasn’t the first man he had killed, though the people he had killed in battle were nameless faces. He didn’t know them. Minseok had been Wonshik’s first kill that had been personal…

 

...But he wouldn’t be Wonshik’s last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We too are keeping the fire burning for WaWi. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the Walawala chat for always being hype whenever Moni and I mentioned this au. Thank you for your art, ideas and support. <3
> 
> Check out mine and KittyTaekwoon's art for the au [here](https://twitter.com/takenashine2/status/1020146751792021504?s=19)


End file.
